God's Will
by ReiMori
Summary: Summoning the Devil, overcoming various trials, even having his soul taken by the one he cares for most. Was it all just a coincidence or was it meant to be? What if everything was set in place by an unlikely source? And maybe He can change the future.
1. Summoned

**God's Will**

**dreamgirl: Okay, so this is my second ongoing fanfiction that I am working on. I have been obsessed with Kuroshitsuji lately, so I thought, 'I might as well write a fanfiction about when Ciel first started working with Sebastian and what really happened at the end'. Yes, I am going to go that far and actually write about the behind the scenes. So, please, bear with me. I'll try to make this as quick as possible.**

**disclaimer: I'm not Ms. Toboso, so, naturally, I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, I'd make this as hard-core as Glamorous Lip (which is a hard-core yaoi manga written by Yana Toboso under the pen name "Yanao Rock")**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It all started three years ago…

In his time of need, all he did was pray, but he had, apparently, prayed the wrong way. For the savior who was sent was a demon. Ciel had, accidentally, summoned a demon.

"Is it thy wish to form a contract?" asked the demon.

Ciel was afraid (who wouldn't be?) but he didn't want to seem as if he knew nothing.

So, he gave an order, "Enough! Form the contract and grant my wish".

The young ten year old knew that the demon knew what he truly wanted. And so the demon did not reply, but immediately began to arrange the agreement. The demon, in the form of a man with stiletto heels, black nails, and elongated teeth that of a vampire, transformed into a human-look alike. He murdered all those who had captured Ciel and helped him escape from the Hell he had gone through.

And now, the demon had carried Ciel to his aunt's mansion; Madam Red's mansion.

"Is it all right for your family to see you in this state?" asked the demon. Ciel was currently held, bridal-like, in the demon's arms and hadn't even realized what he probably looked like. He looked down at himself; he was naked, albeit, the demon had him covered with something much like a red cloth. Ciel noticed he was dirty. Yes, very, very dirty. His pale skin had dirt on it and his nails had dried up blood on the tips. Memories of the past month flooded back into his head, and he began to tremble.

"Young master?" the demon looked down at the boy in his arms. He truly hated the smell of humans, especially children. He hated little children most of all.

"Sebastian", Ciel had said out of nowhere. The demon looked at him quizzically.

The young boy looked him straight in the eye, "Your name from now on will be 'Sebastian Michaelis' and you will serve as my butler. Of course, you should not make others suspicious. And the person you were before, or your habits bound to you by your previous master or such, you will abandon. As my butler…no, as my servant, contract-wise, you will be someone completely new. I order you to bring me into Madam Red's mansion without anyone noticing me". Sebastian stayed quiet the whole time his master spoke. It was the first time he heard the young one speak more than eight words.

So, naturally, he just said, "Yes…_my lord_".

"Milord, are you sure that you will be unnoticed by the madam?" Sebastian asked just to make conversation. They were currently in a room Ciel would often use when visiting his aunt. He was sure there were clothes he had left just in case of emergencies.

"Yes, I am positive because Madam Red is on vacation. She has recently been in mourning, and so she escaped to another part of the country so she is not to be seen by fellow nobles. So, only her servants are here". It didn't really make sense to Sebastian nor to Ciel. But neither cared, for it was only clothes that the young lord needed. And when Ciel found the clothes he was looking for, there came the shoe part. He hadn't walked in a month, and he was pretty sure he couldn't even get his clothes in right without Sebastian. But he didn't want anyone touching his body. No, never again.

"Young master, would you like to take a bath first?" It was a simple question coming from a servant, but the mere thought of someone touching his body made Ciel afraid. Sebastian stretched out a hand just to lead his master to the bathroom, but Ciel quickly slapped it away. It hadn't been long that they knew each other, but Sebastian felt that he was too patient with his master.

Ciel had been forced to do many things he didn't want to. So much that he even considered himself _"dirty"_. But that didn't stop his butler from scooping him up and nearly throwing him into the bathtub that was already prepared.

"Oomph! Hey, what the hell was that for?" Ciel yelled.

Sebastian just smirked and said, "You are filthy, young master. I believe it would be better to wash up before putting on some clean clothes". Ciel pouted but said nothing. He looked around at the tub he was in and saw a new sponge and such on the edge of the tub. Even the water had scented salts that eased up his tense body.

"You…you did this for me?"

Sebastian gave him an incredulous look; "I had to do something for you, milord. I am your butler after all". The words stabbed through Ciel's tiny rock of a heart. He didn't know what he expected Sebastian to say. Maybe just a simple, 'Oh, of course. I did it all for you' or whatever would've been better. He just needed to feel affection from someone since it had been an eternity without affection being showed to him. And then he remembered the scar on his back.

Ciel was still reluctant to let Sebastian touch him, but gave in since he knew he couldn't do it himself. But when Sebastian began scrubbing him below the waist, he quickly grabbed his butler's hand and stopped it.

"What is it, milord?"

"Don't. Just don't. I'll do it myself"

Sebastian just nodded and handed over the sponge to his master.

"Get out"

Again, Sebastian understood and left Ciel alone to wash his private parts. And he did just so.

Once he was finished, he called in Sebastian to dry him off and to carry him off to get dressed.

And while Sebastian was putting on his clothes he asked, "Forgive my intrusiveness, milord, but, may I ask what those disgusting humans did to you?" Ciel's eyes widened as he slapped Sebastian across the face. The butler said nothing and just simply took the blow.

"No, you may not ask. Right not, that is none of your concern. If you are finished dressing me, then you must bring me to the Phantomhive's estate in London. Immediately". Ciel well knew it was not the demon's fault, but he did not want to be asked those types of questions. It was far too painful to recall the gruesome memories.

* * *

_"God, help me, I've come undone_

_Out of the light of the sun_

_[...]_

_Give me a sign"_

_-Breaking Benjamin "Give Me A Sign"_

* * *

**dreamgirl: Not the best first chapter, I know. But it's really hard to write about what happened when and after Ciel summoned Sebastian. But all the interesting stuff starts in the next few chapters. REVIEW!!!! COnstructive criticism is appreciated! **


	2. Valentine's Day

**dreamgirl: Chapter 2 is up!!! Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites! I'll continue the story even if I don't get reviews, but I'd appreciate it.**

**disclaimer: I don't own "Kuroshitsuji", if I did, Sebastian wouldn't be such a bastard.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was only the second month since Ciel summoned Sebastian. That meant it was February. February 14th to be exact.

"Young master, why did we come stay at your summer mansion but found clothes at the Madam's?"

Ciel really didn't want to answer that but he did anyway, "Because…haven't you noticed? This mansion has been abandoned since early December and all of its contents, besides the bed and the bathtub, have been removed by trash people". The butler said nothing, just nodded in understanding. Now, the real problem came.

A few hours later, "My lord, while I was out shopping for food, I saw many people buying chocolate and some random lady gave me some as well". Ciel wanted to avoid questions and this day in particular. So, he did. Sebastian just did everything as usual and once dinner came around…

"What the hell is this!?"

"Well, milord, you seemed reluctant to share in Valentine's Day. So, I just fixed up the dining room with hearts and such". Ciel sighed but couldn't believe Sebastian bought red curtains, a pink carpet, and even dressed him up in red without his knowledge. Rather, he was taking a nap when Sebastian changed his clothes.

"Does that mean you automatically have the right to change me!? You're a demon, I thought you didn't even know what Valentine's Day was!"

Sebastian smiled at his young lord, "You told me I've to forget everything about my demon life before becoming a butler, but that is physically impossible. I can just pretend it never happened. But I have been around for a _long _time. So, naturally, I had to do this today".

Ciel scoffed, "Whatever".

Once dinner was over, Sebastian prepared a bath for Ciel and washed him as usual. He dried him off; he got his nightgown ready; he buttoned up Ciel in his nightgown; and he laid Ciel to sleep. As always, he did everything.

"Goodnight, my lord".

As his butler walked out, Ciel's brain began turning its wheels. He remembered every Valentine's Day; Elizabeth would usually buy or make him delicious chocolates and he would thank her with a kiss on the cheek. He'd receive presents from his parents as well; it was like it was his birthd—

Ciel quickly snapped out of his reminiscing mode and forced himself to go to sleep. He'd never think of _that_ day again.

"Good morning, my lord. Today is a new day, and we've a lot to do".

Ciel swore Sebastian was a pain in the ass sometimes. It was only, probably, six or seven in the morning.

"Sebastian, you bastard! Why the bloody hell did you wake me up so early?" Ciel rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

Sebastian smiled a kind (fake!) smile, "We are going on a little trip".

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

Sebastian grinned and brought up a finger to his lips, "It is a secret".

Ciel didn't know whether that was a good sign or not. But going out was better than staying indoors the whole goddamn day.

It had been a long carriage ride, but they finally got to where they were going. The scenery looked very familiar to Ciel, but he couldn't quite put his finger on where he's seen it before. Sebastian came up to him, from the front seat, and opened the door.

Before Ciel could even catch a glimpse of where he was, Sebastian sapped a hand on his eyes. "H-hey! What do you think---?"

"Forgive me, young master, but you must keep your eyes closed".

Ciel suddenly tensed up, _'Maybe something bad happened. Or maybe someone was killed'_. The ten year old was so close to peeing in his pants but held it.

They walked a bit and then, Sebastian said, "Open your eyes" as he removed his hand.

Ciel opened his left eye (since the other had an eye patch on it) and could not believe what he was seeing. What stood in front of him was…

"This…t-this---It's not possible!" He was in hysterically crying.

Sebastian came up to him and kneeled down in front of his master, "It is a bit late, but Happy Valentine's! This is your mansion. The one you have known since your birth. Phantomhive Manor". Ciel walked into the mansion and couldn't believe his eyes. Everything was exactly the same, even the chip on a statue he made when he hit it with one of his toys.

It was an exact replica, "How…how d-did you---?"

Sebastian was right behind him and he had a predatory look on his face, "Because I'm one _hell_ of a butler".

* * *

**dreamgirl: A bit OOC, I know, but I'm going to start it off like this and towards when the actual anime starts, they'll get more into character. Even though I hate bastard!Sebastian (it really made me cry and pissed off in the anime), I'm going to have to do it so it fits the story. Please review, it'd make me happy. ^_^**


	3. Lonely

**Dreamgirl: Sorry for the wait, I'm finally done with this chapter. Again, it might not be that good, but I tried my best to make it interesting and long! And from now on, I'll have Ciel and Sebastian do the disclaimer!**

**Sebastian: No you won't!**

**Dreamgirl: Oh yeah? Well, what if I make you a deal?**

**Sebastian: What_ kind _deal?**

**Ciel: Don't do it!!!**

**Dreamgirl: One that includes Ciel and cat-ears**

**Ciel: NOOOOOOO!!!!**

**Sebastian: *smiles cynically* DONE!!!**

**Dreamgirl: Then, let me hear it**

**Sebastian: Dream-chan does not own Kuroshitsuji. She never has and never will. Can I have my end of the deal now?**

**Dreamgirl: As you wish. *puts cat-ears on Ciel's head***

***Sebastian drags Ciel into a room***

**Dreamgirl: Oooookaaaaay, on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Even though it had been months since Ciel contacted his aunt and the Queen herself, no one had come to see him. Not that he cared; he just needed to do something because he was suffering of extreme boredom. Every. Single. Day. So it was no surprise that Ciel found himself in his father's, no, HIS office doing absolutely nothing besides writing down some unnecessary stuff. He was doing perfectly fine until he heard a very familiar voice come from the other side of the door.

"CIIIIIEEEEELLL!"

Ciel dropped the pen he had been holding, "Oh sh—oomph!"

At the same moment he had been about to shout an obscenity, a blonde tackled him to the floor.

Ciel began coughing, "Eh? Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

The girl started giggling but allowed her cousin to sit up, "Tee hee! Your butler, what was his name again, contacted me and told me you were lonely, so, I traveled over here to keep you company!"

_'That bastard'_, Ciel thought.

"Come on, Ciel, I haven't seen you for a LONG time! We thought you were de—Never mind, so let's go outside or something", Elizabeth grabbed Ciel's arm to pull him outside towards the garden. Ciel knew what his cousin was about to say, but decided that it wasn't worth getting depressed over. Hell, he thought he himself was dead!

It had been over two hours since Elizabeth dragged Ciel into the garden to have some tea and play with the flowers, and it was starting to be a bore. And he hasn't seen Sebastian around since he woke up! He wondered where the demon was at the moment. Ciel would've thought some more, but his dear cousin interrupted his thoughts.

"Ciel, what do you think of me?"

It was a completely innocent question, just one that the young Phantomhive lord would rather not answer. So, Ciel pretended to not have heard the blonde girl. But it was very difficult to ignore her when she turned Ciel's head to make him face her. Ciel considered telling his cousin the truth, but after a look into those emerald green eyes of hers, he decided to let her believe what she wanted. He sighed, put on a fake smile and answered,

"Lizzie…you are the greatest friend I've ever had and I wouldn't change it for the world".

Apparently, this was all Elizabeth needed to hear so she could continue believing he loved her. Thinking that was the end of things, Ciel turned away but then realized that the young girl had her eyes closed and lips puckered, _'Why that little…She doesn't honestly expect me to…Shit!'_ The two were only ten years old, so of course neither had the experience of a kiss and Ciel was sure he didn't want to give his virgin lips to his cousin even if she were his fiancée. _'But damn it, where is that asshole when you need him?'_

As if on call, Sebastian suddenly appeared right when Elizabeth was leaning in to give Ciel a smooch.

"Excuse me, my lord, but it is time for lunch", was the only thing the butler said as he escorted his master and the guest into the manor and to the dining room. Once they were seated, Ciel suddenly realized that there were people running around!

"Sebastian, who are these people?"

"Why, my lord, they are your new servants. The maid is Maylene; the cook is named Bard; and the young one is our gardener, Finny".

Ciel glared at his butler, _'So this is what he was doing…Bastard, leaving me alone with Lizzie like that. The nerve!'_

After the quick lunch, Ciel told Elizabeth, "Lizzie, don't you think you should head home?"

Ciel really hated deceiving his relatives, but he didn't want her around no matter how bored he was.

"Are you sure you are alright alone? I can stay for another day or two", Lizzie tried her best to be able to stay with Ciel.

But he would have none of that, "Auntie will be worried about you, and I can always visit you anyway. There is a carriage waiting for as we speak, and Sebastian has already packed your clothes. Send your parents my regard".

Ciel practically shoved her out the door, but made sure she actually got into the carriage. And once he made sure she was gone, he let out a relieved breath and turned around towards his room. But there was a certain somebody in his way.

"Ah, that reminds me! Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Why did you not tell me you were going to be out? Did I give you permission?"

"No, you did not, young master. I did not think you'd notice my absence while with the young miss", Sebastian put up a fake apologetic face on.

Ciel was pissed now and took it out the right way…by slapping the demon in the face, "And who gave you the goddamn right to invite her over!? You…you ASSHOLE!! You don't understand how I feel at all do you?" Ciel felt his eyes water but held back the tears. He wasn't sure what he was talking about, but knowing that Sebastian went out without him and left him with Elizabeth just stung like an open wound.

Sebastian, who was still in minor shock by the slap, stayed still and said nothing, "You are not to go out with my authorization from now on, am I clear?"

Sebastian cleared his throat, "Yes, my lord".

Ciel stomped off to his room and locked the door behind him. He took off all his clothes and climbed into his bed without a nightgown. Even though it was July he was cold, so he snuggled in with the bed sheets. He was about to let himself drift off to sleep when he heard someone come into the room; he sat up to see Sebastian standing right by his bed.

"How did you—?"

The demon smirked, "I am a demon after all".

Ciel frowned and lay back again.

Then he felt the bed sink and next thing he knew, Sebastian's face was a few inches away from his, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The butler showed no emotion, "It is my turn to ask questions, _Ciel_. Was it not you who said you were bored? Was it also not you who said that Elizabeth was your fiancée? I invited her _for your sake_, my lord".

Ciel seemed taken aback, "Well…"

Sebastian lowered his voice a bit but kept a loud, angered tone, "Why did you pray for me to show up when I did? Did you not say that you never wanted her to leave your side? Did you also not want to kiss her, my lord?"

So many questions, so little time. And as Ciel was trying to process these questions, he also asked himself new ones.

When Sebastian realized his questions weren't going to be answered anytime soon, he got off of Ciel and walked towards the door, "My apologies, my lord. That was unprofessional of me to lose my temper like that".

And he walked out, just like that. In all honesty, Ciel was frightened; he had never seen Sebastian lose his cool like that. It was if he was jealous or misunderstood something._ 'But…that doesn't make sense, he's the one who invited her!'_ Ciel couldn't understand it himself.

As he lay there, a myriad of thoughts swam inside his head. Why was he truly upset over such a trivial matter? He didn't know.

All he did was that he was now crying silently to himself, "Damn it, what am I doing?" Ciel tried his best to wipe the tears away. He was so confused he didn't know what to do. Why did he want Sebastian to stop the kiss? Was it truly because his first kiss was important? Or was it that he wanted to only kiss the person he loved? These thoughts of love were hurting his head. And his chest suddenly felt heavy, as if his heart were breaking. Was this…love? Did he love Seba---? No, it wasn't possible. Ciel quickly discarded the thought and allowed himself to relax.

The next morning, Sebastian woke Ciel up and spoke to him as if nothing had happened. Though, Ciel saw that Sebastian still had a mark on his cheek. Then, he remembered that he had backhanded him with his ring on. The one he found in the rubbish.

"I'm sorry".

Sebastian froze, "What are you to be sorry for, my lord?"

Ciel looked at his ring, "I slapped you hard and with my ring on. It was savage of me, I can see it hurts".

Sebastian then felt his own face contort into a soft smile and he put a hand on Ciel's head, "It is alright, my lord, I forgive you. Now, you should be getting ready. You received a letter from the Queen inviting you to a gala in commemoration of your returning, young lord. So you best be prepared, for it is being held in a month in London".

* * *

_"I don't know, but I think I may be fallin' for you_

_Droppin' so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself_

_Wait until I know you better"_

_-Colbie Calliat from "Fallin' For You"_

* * *

**Dreamgirl: Aw, Ciel's having trouble with understanding his true feelings!! I know this chapter sucked a bit, but I promise the next will be better! WAY better. REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET SOME SEBASTIAN X CIEL ACTION!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^**


	4. Pervert Demon, Sissy Master

**Dreamgirl: Sorry for taking so long to upload! As most of you already know, eighth grade is a major pain in the ass! Anyway, here is the lemony-lime I promised!**

**Disclaimer: Really, I'm not that awesome. But Yana Toboso is!!! Hence, Kuroshitsuji.**

**Warnings: Shota, Cross-dressing, OOC-ness, angst, and lemony-lime.**

**ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The trip to London was pain in the ass long. The road was bumpy and the carriage was too small to Ciel's liking. But the shopping district they were at was perfectly fine. The trying-on-clothes part was another problem in itself. Ciel didn't have to try on clothes, he could very well just hire someone to custom make his clothes, but Sebastian felt that his young master needed to be out.

_(In the Dressing Room)_

"H-hey! Where the hell do you think you're touching!?" Ciel yelled. Apparently, Sebastian's hand had settled itself in between Ciel's legs. Ciel noticed a predatory look in Sebastian's eyes,

"I was merely checking if you had enough room for _*cough cough*_ flexibility".

"So you stick your hand down my pants?"

"Why of course!" he grinned, "It seemed more convenient that way".

Ciel flushed, "That makes no bloody sense whatsoever!"

Ciel wasn't used to people touching his body, but having Sebastian's hands on him made him feel…warm, as strange as it sounds.

Even though Ciel questioned Sebastian's movements, the butler didn't withdraw his hand. On the contrary, when his hand brushed against a certain part of his young master's, he purposely started rubbing it with his hand. Ciel knew what was going on, but was pretty sure it was just plain, old Sebastian trying to fuck with his mind. Oh, Sebastian was going to pay dearly for being an asshole. Ciel tried his best to ignore the hand inside his pants while Sebastian undressed him and settled him into a new set of clothes. That's when the demon did the unthinkable; he grabbed Ciel's length and started pumping it.

"Ah!! Now, w-what are you d-doing?"

Sebastian stopped dressing him to focus on the hand job he was giving his master, "I do not know, young master. What AM I doing?"

Sebastian, himself, knew that besides the sarcasm, there was some truth to that. He didn't understand why he felt so…attracted to the young boy. Probably now more than ever since the clothing articles on the young boy were inappropriate.

As if Ciel knew what his butler were thinking, he looked at the mirror in front of him. What he saw, terrified him. Not so much the fact that his cheeks were a deep strawberry color, or the fact that Sebastian's hand was on his dick. No, he was bewildered by the fact that he had a MAID outfit on!

At that moment, he grabbed Sebastian's hand and turned around, "Sebastian, what the fuck is THIS!?"

The butler broke out into hysterics. Ciel fumed, "This isn't funny! Why and HOW the bloody hell did you put me into this atrocious thing?"

Sebastian hadn't really ever laughed the way he did now, so it was difficult to stop. But when he did, he kept a smirk on his face, "Well, my lord. You seemed so out of it that I decided to have some fun for my own selfish desires. And so, I put that on you. Doesn't it look wonderful?"

Ciel's eyes narrowed, "No, it doesn't! Take this off of me immediately!"

Suddenly, Ciel regretted saying those words as Sebastian's grin became wider, "As you wish…my lord".

Ciel backed away into the corner of the dressing room but Sebastian trapped him in between.

"W-what are you doing?" Ciel gulped.

"I am doing what you asked, my lord. I will take that retched thing off of you", Sebastian's eyes seemed like the very color of red roses in the spring.

Sebastian placed his hand on the wall next to Ciel's ear, and brought the other to his master's leg. Ciel was terrified at this point; he wasn't really sure what his butler was about to do, and if he was going to do what he thought he was then…that thought in itself terrified him more. So when Sebastian's hand traveled under the dress Ciel was wearing, Ciel began to shake. As the demon he was, Sebastian found this interesting, and so he continued, knowing it'd shake-up his young master. His long, slender fingers met Ciel's briefs and traced the lining. Ciel took a deep breath and suddenly felt his butler's hand grab his length again. His cock twitched as Sebastian began stroking it slowly.

Ciel lost himself for a bit and next thing he knew was that Sebastian was now caressing him from behind and he was seated upon Sebastian's lap…on the floor. Ciel, himself, realized that he may be strong-willed and all talk, but he was still a child, much to his chagrin. He was afraid of telling his butler that he hated what he was doing and yet…he was enjoying it at the same time. This fact disgusted Ciel and further embarrassed him.

The hideous outfit was partially on him, the top was still on, but it revealed his hard peaked nipples. The skirt, on the other hand, had been completely discarded and his legs were opened completely in front of the mirror. Ciel felt something bubble up inside of him at the lewd sight in front of him. He looked at the boy in the mirror, and that boy looked incredibly sexy. His face was pink, as were his nipples, his cock was fully erect and had pre-cum coming out of it, and his eyes were lust-filled. This boy looked like a _prostitute_.

Ciel tried to maintain what little dignity he had left and refused to cry, but even that failed him. A pair of clear-glass tears began to run down Ciel's strawberry pink cheeks. And to Sebastian's surprise, Ciel began to hiccup and protest.

"Please, no! I beg of you!"

Sebastian was a demon, so things like these weren't supposed to stir him up. But it did. And so Sebastian stopped what he was doing and enveloped his young master in his arms.

Sebastian had never, as long as he had lived, ever been infected with the feelings of a human. And right now, he had a weird feeling in his chest that he couldn't describe. It felt like…sympathy. Or rather, guilt for what he had done. He didn't like seeing his master in this form, it was pathetic almost. And so he did the only thing he could at the moment, he complied and stopped his evil desires for just a moment and comforted the small eleven-year-old boy. Only then did the demon realize how violently Ciel was shaking, not like he had been before. If he had a heart, this scene would've irrevocably broken it.

A few minutes passed by, and until Ciel actually calmed down did the butler realize that his sick way of teasing had mind fucked Ciel in a way that couldn't be described in words.

"Are you done?"

A rude way to ask, but who wouldn't when one could not get what they desired.

Ciel was either too shaken up to realize or just plain ignored it and just nodded. Sebastian sighed but began to take off the hideous maid costume off his master. Ciel started shaking again but stopped once Sebastian revealed his regular clothes. He automatically realized that his butler's twisted sense of fun had ended. Both were ready to go home after what had happened.

_(Walking Through The Shopping District)_

A very uncomfortable silence swept through between Ciel and Sebastian. One was too afraid and embarrassed of the situation he was put in, while the other was just too pissed off to admit he had done wrong. He was a demon after all.

The carriage ride from London was just as long as the trip to London. Hellish. Especially with the awkward silence floating in the air.

Once they arrived at Phantomhive Manor, it was nearly midnight. And so, Sebastian returned to his usual butler duties. He undressed Ciel, dressed him in his nightgown and settled him in bed. He turned on his heel and was ready to leave when a skinny little hand grabbed onto his tailcoat.

"Yes, master?" Sebastian hid the devilish smile from his master.

"Speak of this to no one, understood?" Ciel had the face of a determined young man. Much unlike the one he had while writhing in pleasure and terror-stricken one he had just hours prior.

"Of course, wouldn't dream of doing so", the butler said.

What he said was true, he would never tell a soul.

But that wouldn't stop him from trying it again…

* * *

**Dreamgirl: Did I do well? Let me know if you liked it or not! ^_^ Don't worry, I'm way better at actually lemons, I can't really stop half-way through so then it sucks. Anyway, for those of you PM-ing me, DON'T WORRY!!! This IS NOT one of those fics where the main character was raped before. Ciel's just being...well, Ciel. You'll find out more later on. REVIEWS MAKE ME WARM AND FUZZY!! (Why the caps lock? I don't know)**


	5. Odd Comfort

**dreamgirl: Two chapters in one week, whoot! That's a new record. Anyway, I've been bored so I started writing chapter 5, I hope you like it! ^_^**

**disclaimer: I really don't own this. I wish I did, but I don't though. Though, I'd pay Yana Toboso a million bucks to buy it from her!**

**warnings: VERY strong language. Sadly, that's all.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Really, it wasn't so much that it was one of the hottest days in August, nor the fact that his outfit seemed like it had a gazillion layers. No, it was uncomfortable because the Queen's gala had a bunch of people crammed into a ballroom. Seriously, you'd think that since she's the Queen that she'd be more considerate of those with claustrophobia. Well, it actually wasn't crammed; it just felt that way since Ciel's back was pushed up against Sebastian chest. It had been over a month since the "incident" happened and neither one wished to acknowledge what had happened.

Now, the reason for why Ciel was against Sebastian is an easy explanation. Sebastian was just being his own bastard self. There was an actual circus performing right before their eyes and Sebastian thought that if they were too close to the performers that little Ciel would be trampled over by the enormous elephant that was cascading down the aisles with a few people standing on top of it. And so, Sebastian wrapped his arm around Ciel and held him closer.

Hence, the claustrophobia.

The small ten-year-old watched with wide eyes. Ciel had been to a circus before, yet…it all seemed too new to the boy. It was as if nothing had happened. Like his house hadn't been burned. As if his parents weren't murdered. As if he had never been a slave. As if…life were the same. But it wasn't, and he knew that. The demon behind him reminded him of all the shit that had happened. The small bit of happiness that built up within Ciel quickly vanished. The misery was back and engulfed Ciel so that he couldn't enjoy the rest of the performance.

And that's when it happened.

Sebastian grabbed his onto his shoulders, bent down to whisper something into his ear and said, "Look, _Ciel_, it's a princess".

Weird words to say, but at that moment, Ciel looked up to see a girl, assumed to be in a short princess costume, flipping and twirling as she flew from one trapeze to the other. It was almost…

"Beautiful, isn't it? It seems like she is going against gravity itself. She has a very calm, yet determined look on her face like nothing else matters. Peaceful, don't you think so, young master?" Sebastian said into his ear again.

What his butler was saying was true, watching the performance was very peaceful indeed. So peaceful, in fact, that it made him forget completely about his sorrowful thoughts. And as he watched intently to the girl on the trapeze, he was captivated by the way she landed on her two feet on the gigantic elephant below her.

The show was over much too quickly, Ciel thought. It had been ages since he last seen something so amusing. He walked out of the ballroom as soon as the show was over with his butler in tow.

"Where are we headed, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"I am tired, let us go to the guest room", Ciel replied.

Yes, as the son of the Queen's most loyal dog, Ciel was offered to stay in an exquisite suite for that night and the night before. Since it was a castle, it was rather big. And so, the long walk to his room began.

_(In The Hallway)_

They had been walking for quite some time; yet, Ciel's room was on the other side of the castle. So he had to deal with it for now.

"Did you enjoy the show, young master?"

It was a simple question, but Ciel felt that he did not want to discuss such trivial things with the man that tried to steal whatever innocence he had left.

Silence.

"What happened, my lord, cat got your tongue?"

Ciel stopped dead in his tracks, which made Sebastian bump into him. He turned around and…

**SLAP!**

He gave his butler a big strike across the face.

Sebastian was rather used to this, in fact, that his face held no emotion. One would think he felt nothing. On the contrary, he very much wanted to _kill_ the little brat right then and there, but restrained himself for his time would come.

"And what misdeed do I thank for such a wonderful gift, my lord?" Sebastian lifted a hand as if to feel where the young one had slapped him using the same sarcasm as the times before.

"That was for the other day. Don't say you didn't have it coming for you, asshole", Ciel was definitely in a bad mood. It seems that he was now pondering upon what had happened a few weeks ago.

Sebastian sighed, wrapped his arm around Ciel and lifted him up.

"W-what are you DOING? Put me down this instant!" Ciel yelled.

"Now, young master, do you wish to continue walking in circles or would you like to rest up in your chamber?"

Ciel stayed quiet but then said, "We've been walking in circles?"

"Yes, my lord, we have", Sebastian continued on walking and made multiple turns.

"How come you didn't tell me anything?"

"I thought that the young master wanted to talk about something and would not rest until I asked. And so, I played along".

It was a nice thought, the demon actually considering the boy's feelings. But Ciel wouldn't buy it.

"So you'd rather have me look like a fool!?"

He really wasn't going to let this go, would he?

Sebastian finally arrived to a huge door and opened it with his free hand.

The butler walked towards the big bed and tossed the boy onto it as if he were a bag a shit.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

Sebastian said nothing; he just locked the door behind him and stalked back to where Ciel was laying. He took of his master's clothes, ones that he had only used for a couple of hours, and replaced them with the same old night gown as always. He settled him in bed, and to Ciel's surprise, Sebastian settled himself in the bed as well. Even though he still had all of his clothes on, Sebastian felt quite comfortable.

And so they both just lay there…doing absolutely nothing.

"Sebastian, why the bloody hell are you on my bed?" Ciel needed something to talk about, the distance between the two was too close for him to handle.

Again, Sebastian said nothing. The demon just stretched out an arm and brought Ciel close to him.

"Cry", he said in a low, almost seductive voice.

His actions not only confused Ciel, but also had the person doing it just as bewildered.

Without question, Ciel did as he was told. He cried. For the first time in months, he actually cried like as if he were a newborn baby. He didn't exactly know why he was crying, but as he did, he felt as if his chest had been relieved of all of the lead that seemed to be on top of it.

"Ssssh, it is alright", Sebastian said in a soothing voice.

The demon didn't really understand what moved him to do such a human thing, he just knew that the pain his young master was going through was getting on his nerves and he needed to find a way to get rid of all of the angst in his little soul. Everyone knows an uneasy soul isn't as delicious as a malicious and fulfilled one.

As the young boy cried in the arms of his enemy, said enemy whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

"Is it acceptable for me to sing you a small lullaby, milord?"

At first, Ciel thought he was joking, but after the silence, he nodded. Anything to get him to calm down.

"_Heaven's angels are falling down, falling down, falling down._

_Heaven's angels are falling down, may we Lucy?_

_Use the fork and eat them up, eat them up, eat them up._

_Use the fork and eat them up, luscious angels_".

Ciel interrupted, "Whoa, wait!! Isn't that a bit gruesome?"

Sebastian sighed for the millionth time, "I know of no other kind of rhymes. Those were the only kinds I learned in Hell. I am a demon, after all. But it did make you stop crying, did it not?"

Ciel ignored him and asked, "Can you sing a different type of song? One that doesn't include eating angels?"

Sebastian complied and did so.

"_Ten little demon boys went out to dine;_

_One had a sorrowful soul and then there were nine._

_Nine little demon boys sat up very late;_

_One couldn't sleep at all and then there were eight._

_Eight little demon boys breaking into heaven;_

_One had a horn blown off and then there were seven_

_Seven little demo—_ "

Sebastian stopped singing since his young master had begun to cry again, "My lord, what happened?"

"H-how s-sad!!!! The poor little demon boys kept having such mi-misfortune put upon them! I feel so bad for them", Ciel hiccupped.

Never before had someone shown such compassion for the ten little demon boys. Not even the demons back in Hell. They made comments like, '_Ha, poor fool_' or '_Stupid asshole had it coming for him!_' and fucked up shit like that. But never something like what was just said.

"Why would you feel so?" asked the demon.

"I-it's not like t-they deserved it. Angel, human, or demon do not d-deserve to die! _*hiccup* *hiccup*_"

That is when Sebastian realized that his master a yet a boy. Yes, very much a child. An innocent, naïve child who did not deserve to have such catastrophe put upon his life.

He hugged the child closer, "Why doesn't the young master teach me some human rhymes?"

With that, Ciel stopped weeping and began to sing joyful lull-a-byes. Before either knew it, the small boy had fallen asleep.

Sebastian released his grip on Ciel and quietly slipped out of the room.

As he walked down the halls, he was in shock by the load of crap he had said and the fact that he actually sung to the damn brat! He lifted his shirt and brought it to his nose and inhaled.

He really hated the smell of children.

* * *

_"After that night, I gradually came to love you" –Lyrics from Monochrome No Kiss by SID_

* * *

**dreamgirl: I'm actually very proud of this chapter. I cracked my head open trying to come up with a nursery rhyme and BOOM, it hit me like a pile of brick. BTW, you sing the first one to "London Bridge" and the second one to whatever tune you like. And here's a little secret, you can figure out a bit of Sebastian's past from both songs. Let me know what you think!! ^_^**


	6. A Surprise and A Change

**dreamgirl: Okay, so I was having a little trouble with this chapter since I _really _wanted to make it a lemon, but thanks to KalanaFox, I sorted things out. Big thanks to all of my reviewers and please keep reviewing, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside (O_O)!!**

**warnings: Really, if you've come this far, you pretty much know it's rated M right now because of its VERY strong language.**

**disclaimer: Again, if I owned this, I would be filthy rich. But I'm not. Hence, I do not own this. Yana Toboso does.**

**ENJOY!!!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ciel was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of absolutely nothing, just lying there in a dead-like state. Then…bright lights were fully blown out onto Ciel's face.

"Aaahhh!!! What the fuck? I'm sleeping, damn it!!!" Ciel yelled at the person who had opened the curtains.

The young boy heard an evil, manly giggle.

"What the _bloody hell_ is so funny, Sebastian?"

The butler stalked over to his young master and helped him out of bed, "Nothing, my lord. Just, the look on your face is delightful".

Ciel blushed. And blushed even harder at the thought of last night's events.

"What happened, milord? Are you coming down with a fever?" Sebastian pressed a hand to Ciel's forehead.

Quickly, Ciel swatted his butler's hand away, "N-no! It's just hot in here, that's all".

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow but left it alone, "So what would the young master like to do today? Before we head home, that is".

Ciel's mind automatically thought of "that" again and the thought alone kept the blush on his face. Why the hell would he be thinking about "that" at a time like this? What a ridiculous thought!

"I don't know, Sebastian. _Indulge me_", Ciel said facing the opposite direction so that his butler couldn't see him still flustered. Sebastian bent down on one knee and brought a hand to his chest and said, "Yes, my lord".

_(Later That Day)_

"Come on, Sebastian. I command you to let me go this instant!"

"I am sorry, my lord, but please bare with me for a while. It will get better, I promise. You'll like what I am about to show you", Sebastian said.

"Ow!" Ciel yelled.

"My apologies, my lord, that was my fault", Sebastian smiled but did not stop what he was doing.

"Well, of course! It's not like I can see where I am going!" Ciel scoffed.

Apparently, Sebastian had put a hand over Ciel's eyes while he lead him onto the carriage, through the whole carriage ride and now that they were walking towards something unknown.

Suddenly, Ciel felt Sebastian's hand slip off of his face, "You may open your eyes now, young master". Ciel did so and when he opened his eyes he saw…

"Why is it that every time you surprise me, you tend to overdo it?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Is this what the master calls _'overdoing it'_?"

Ciel looked at his surroundings and listened carefully to the people talking and the little children laughing.

Ciel built up a smirk, "No, I guess not. A little unexpected is all".

Even with one eye covered, Ciel could perfectly see the colorful lights radiating from the carousel. He could also see the small children smile brightly while riding said carousel. Sebastian and Ciel began to walk around, one closer to the other. Ciel's heart began beating as if it were going to jump out of his chest.

_'Why is my heart beating so quickly? It couldn't be because of him…could it?'_

Sebastian noticed the spaced out look on his master's face, "What are you thinking of, milord?"

Ciel snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh…uh, nothing. Just wondering what came upon you to bring me to a carnival".

An attractive, sexy smile appeared on Sebastian's face, "No reason, young master. I just thought that you'd enjoy attending a carnival since you probably haven't in a while".

Ciel knew he shouldn't be elated at the demon's words; this is the guy who touched him in a very inappropriate manner. But…the young Phantomhive Earl could not stop his own heart from reacting and he quickly thought of all the comforting things his butler had done. Even though he couldn't trust him completely, even though he wouldn't allow him to touch him only during his bath time, maybe, just maybe, he was starting to feel a little grateful for all he has done.

"—my lord?"

"Huh, what?"

"I said, 'Would you like to ride the rollercoaster, my lord?' " Sebastian said pointing to a giant thing up, almost, in the sky.

"What in God's name is THAT!?" Ciel had to bend his head backwards to get a good look at the thing.

"It is called a 'rollercoaster'. An American, who tested the law of gravity, built the first one in a city called 'New York'. Apparently, since it goes so fast, not one single person can fall out or anything dangerous like that. How about it, my lord?" Sebastian was obviously challenging whether or not his master was man enough to try such a thing.

"Of course! This is elementary, my dear butler. Any real man can go on that thing", Ciel pompously said.

Ciel began walking towards it and said, "Well, are you coming? Or are you too chicken to try?"

Sebastian grew an evil grin and his eyes turned a vicious shade of red, but said nothing as he followed his master.

_'This is going to be fun'_, was the only thought running through his head.

_(Waiting In Line)_

First, it was a small twitch.

Then, it was the arm scratching.

Next, it was a slight foot tapping.

Last, it was the whole body shake.

"What happened, young master, getting cold feet?" Sebastian said with a grin.

"As if! Waiting in line is lowly! I'm just getting impatient. Remind why I have to wait here again?" Ciel covered up his true feelings again.

"Because it would not be fair to those less fortunate than you, big mighty man", Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Are you being sarcastic with me!?"

"I do not know, am I?" God, teasing Ciel beat a day in Hell any day.

"You really have the gall to be speaking to your master like that! I should punish you for disrespecting me!" Ciel practically yelled.

Sebastian never let loose his evil smile, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Ciel said nothing; he just glared at his butler. And right when he was about to call it a day and get off the line, the man motioned for them to get on.

The two were seated right next to each other and placed right in the front.

_'Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!!' _The truth was, that Ciel was scared shitless but he couldn't let the demon know another weakness of his.

As they adjusted themselves to secure their ride, Ciel felt himself start to wheeze.

_'Oh hell no. My asthma can't be acting up NOW!!!!'_

"Is anything wrong, young master? Your cheeks are so red it seems as if I slapped you. Young master, your breathing!" Sebastian showed a bit of anxiety but not enough for Ciel to notice.

Ciel continued to wheeze, but at that moment the rollercoaster began. It dashed down and up again, and once more. It was as if they were on sleds going down a giant hill and up one.

"Aahhhhhh!!!!" For a moment, Ciel had completely forgotten about his asthma attack and his nervousness because he was screaming so loudly.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was just bored out of his mind by such a trivial thing invented by humans. Albeit, what DID entertain him was the look on his master's face.

_'Priceless',_ he thought.

As the ride came to it's end, everyone got out, even poor little Ciel on weak legs and an upset stomach. His throat ached from screaming and his legs felt like they were about to give out at any moment. He felt a little lightheaded and deep regret built up in his very soul.

He grabbed onto Sebastian tailcoat and the butler turned around. Ciel collapsed onto his knees and looked up with almost pleading eyes. Sebastian was awaiting a simple, "You were right" or a "Please, carry me". Oh no, that wasn't what he got.

Ciel stared at him and said, "You're such an asshole, you know that?"

Sebastian's eyes widened, "Huh?"

"You didn't honestly think I'd admit defeat, did you? Correction, you're not just an asshole; you're a dumbass as well. Congratulations Mighty Dumbass", Ciel said regaining strength in his legs again and getting up.

Sebastian was dumbfounded by his young master's unique personality. This child seemed like the only person who could surprise the demon at any given moment. Maybe, it wasn't so bad having a contract with the young earl.

"Well, where to next?"

Ciel's question wiped off the stupid look off of his butler's face.

"Wherever you wish to go, my lord", Sebastian recovered.

Ciel just kept walking and his butler followed.

He paused and said, "Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Buy me that", Ciel said pointing to an unknown pink substance.

"Yes, my lord", Sebastian said as he went off to buy the item his master wanted.

He came back with a cotton-like fluff on a cone and handed it to his master.

"What in the world is this?" Ciel asked.

"I do not know, young master. You were the one who requested it".

Ciel continued to stare at the fluff as if it were a difficult calculus question. As if it were going to bite him and he needed to make sure it didn't have eyes.

Sebastian was getting impatient and snatched the cone, tore off a piece and shoved it into his master's mouth.

"What the—mmph! Mm-hmmh!" was the only thing Ciel could manage to say.

"So, how is it my lord?"

Ciel swallowed, "You…you…you idiot!!!! I could've choked on that, you know!"

"But how was it?" Sebastian acted as if he did no such thing.

"Well, it was…actually very delicious. It melts in your mouth as if it was made of ice or something but it feels like cotton. And it is very sweet and filling!"

There it was. The childish sparkle in the boy's eyes Sebastian noticed the other day.

Ciel began eating some more as they walked towards the carousel.

"Let us go on the carousel, young master. It seems about empty so there won't be many people on line", Sebastian said.

Ciel just nodded happily but did not smile.

True to his word, there was no one on line, so they got onto the carousel as quickly as possible.

"Would the young master like to ride on the horsy?" Sebastian mocked.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. No, horses are for children, I'd much rather sit on that comfortable looking divan", Ciel said while still eating his cotton candy.

As they sat down, the carousel started its round and music began to play around them.

Ciel sat there, looking very content and Sebastian just closed his eyes and nodded off into thought.

That was when he felt a sudden jab in his side.

Ciel was elbowing him in the ribs, "What is it, my lord?"

"Want some?" Ciel said offering some cotton candy.

"No thank you, my lord. Demons needn't such things", Sebastian refused.

"Come on, it's good", Ciel said inching the candy closer to Sebastian.

Sebastian shook his head and Ciel pressed the cotton candy to his butler's lips. Sebastian wondered how far Ciel would go just to give him candy, and so he refused again. Ciel sighed but did not let up. He really didn't want to do this, but he knew what Sebastian was like, so he had to do it if he wanted to get rid of the candy.

Ciel placed a hand on Sebastian's thigh and brushed his small hand against the front of his pants. Sebastian gasped and Ciel took this opportunity to shove the cotton candy into his butler's mouth.

Sebastian mumbled something incoherently and swallowed.

Ciel laughed at his genius plan.

"That was dirty, my lord", Sebastian was honestly surprised at his lord's bravery.

"I didn't think it'd actually work! Ha ha!" Ciel laughed at his own explicitness but suddenly went all serious. What had he been thinking? What a lewd way to joke around! He shouldn't have thought it was funny, even though it was.

Ciel's body shook like it did when waiting on line for the rollercoaster. He was acting like such a whore for doing such things. What the fuck was wrong with him!?

Ciel was in a state of self-loathing when he suddenly felt a large arm wrap itself around him and brought him to meet a hard, yet soft chest.

"It was but a mere joke, my lord. It doesn't determine who or what you are. What you learned as a slave was not your fault but those disgusting humans' fault", Sebastian was starting to piss himself off at the act of kindness he kept showing his young master.

"I am disgusting as well! *hiccup* "

Sebastian massaged his master's neck and undid the knots that had built up, "No, you're not. You are not like them at all. You're clean, Ciel, purer than even the angels up in heaven".

"You're full of it, aren't you?" Ciel retorted.

"What? I do not lie, not like those humans. I have better things to say and do than to deviate one with such falsehood", Sebastian said.

"You are a demon, I thought that's what you were made for", Ciel said allowing himself to lean into the demon.

"Not all of us demons follow the rules", Sebastian put simply.

Ciel shifted in his embrace and said, "I'm useless".

Sebastian titled his head in confusion, "Why do you think so, my lord?"

"This is the second time in less than day that I've cried. That is unacceptable", Ciel pouted.

Sebastian's eye twitched and before he knew what he was doing, his thumb and forefinger came together to flick the young boy on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" cried Ciel.

"Young master, I am sorry, but feeling sorry for yourself is going to get you nowhere. Believe me when I say, 'you are NOT, by any means, disgusting'. You are but a mere boy, I may be a demon, but even demons can see the difference between those who are truly tainted and those who think they are. You, as I said before, are not defiled in any way. So stop all this baby nonsense and start acting like the true Phantomhive Earl".

Ciel sat there, taken aback, and started to think about what his butler had said. And how true were his words. Ciel bucked up and dried the tears and snot from his face. He adjusted his shirt and flattened out his hair. The boy touched his eye-patch and placed it in its place.

"No matter how much I refuse to believe it, you are right, Sebastian. I was too stuck on the past to realize my own selfishness. Starting today, I will abandon that brat of a child self of mine and become the man that is worthy of bearing the Phantomhive name", Ciel kissed his ring.

As the carousel came to an end, he stood up and walked off with a kind of elegance that was borderline arrogance that Sebastian had never seen before.

"Coming?"

It was a simple question, yet Sebastian could just taste the confidence held in those words.

Now that the demon had pointed out his master's flaws, and now that the boy would correct them, things would start to straighten out. Things would be different from now on.

Yes, this boy's soul would be different. One he had never had before.

* * *

**dreamgirl: Can you believe this took up eight pages??? Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'm actually pretty glad Sebastian and Ciel are deepening their bond. Once I'm done with this whole bond crap, the lemons will start. Thanks again KalanaFox!!!! ^_^**


	7. The Letter

**dreamgirl: Okay, a little IMPORTANT announcement to everyone. I have altered the story a bit. You may of may not have noticed that I changed Ciel's age. Originally, I had him be ten, but I switched it to eleven. Now, due, again, to certain reasons (and to fit perfectly with my plans) he is now ten-years-old. Sorry if this inconveniences anyone.**

**NOTICE!!!!: Kuroshitsuji season 2 will begin on January 31, 2010. It has been confirmed. So I hope to finish before then and see how our endings even out. Anyway....**

**disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, end of story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After the events at the castle and the carnival, Ciel and Sebastian returned to Phantomhive Manor. The young Phantomhive earl was just about ready to go to sleep when his butler made it impossible to do so.

Sebastian held out a letter with a stamp on the back, "When was the young master going to tell me about this?"

Ciel was already in bed and found it a hassle to sit up, so he rolled over, "Now, what are you going on about?"

Sebastian closed the door and let his young master have a better look at the envelope without handing it to him. As Ciel rubbed his eyes and squinted to see what Sebastian was holding, he froze.

"Um…th-that's nothing important. Just put it away for now".

Ciel shoved himself under the covers and pretended to go to sleep. He felt the bed sink and slowly uncovered the sheets just to be surprised by Sebastian laying on top of him.

"When did the Queen deliver this to the young master without my knowledge?"

Ciel gulped but put on his best poker face. The boy's eyes turned into slits and he sat up to meet Sebastian face-to-face.

"If you _must_ know, before leaving, Her Majesty gave me that letter hidden in a bouquet of flowers".

Sebastian interrupted, "And you thought I wouldn't find it?"

Ciel pouted, "Whatever, it is none of your concern. Whether or not I do the assignment now or never is nothing you should be worried about".

Sebastian got up and walked towards the door.

"I guess I was right", he said without turning around.

"About what?"

"Oh, nothing", there was a hint of mockery in the demon's voice.

Now, Ciel was tempted to know, "I order you to tell me!"

Sebastian smiled as he kept his back to his master.

Slowly the butler turned, "You are still a child".

"Excuse me?"

Sebastian kept a straight face, "What happened to the Phantomhive's prideful heir? It seems you choose any form that suits you. Did you not say you would take the bull by the horns? Hypocrisy, one of the ugliest human traits. And I _hate_ humans".

Ciel felt his mouth hang open, speechless. The murderous aura he felt coming from his butler made him keep his back straight.

"It seems you have no morals. As if, you change your standards to benefit the situation. You truly are no better than a _demon_…" the butler spat.

Ciel wasn't sure whether to be upset or insulted. The confusion in Ciel's head was too great to be described in words. So, he did the one thing he could do at the moment. He outstretched his arm and opened his hand. It was as if Sebastian knew exactly what to say and knew exactly what his master would do. He placed the letter into Ciel's hand, bowed, and walked out of the room.

Ciel looked at the envelope in his hands and was tempted to open it…but he refrained. One would think that he did not open it because he would wait for the daytime to come up with a plan, but that wasn't it at all. The truth was…he was afraid. The ten-year-old knew that once he opened the letter, his life would not be the same. It may have sounded a bit over-dramatic, but it was the complete honesty. He had seen what his father had gone through each and every time he accepted an assignment. It was like signing your own death warrant. Or like making a contract with the Devil. And he knew what _that_ was like.

Ciel glanced at the letter again as he placed it safely under his pillow. He would wait for the perfect moment, when he was physically and mentally prepared. First, he had to gather up his logical strength…

The next morning, Ciel had already been wide-awake when his butler came in to open his curtains and wake him up.

"You're up already, young master?" Sebastian asked, though, already knowing why.

"I couldn't get much sleep last night, as you very well know", Ciel said as he stayed lying down on his back.

"I am sorry, milord, but your schedule is busy today. You cannot just lay in bed all day".

"And what if I intend to?" Ciel turned over to lie on his side.

Sebastian didn't really answer, he just gave his young master a look that basically said, 'You _really_ don't want to do that'.

Ciel did not have the gall, nor the energy to deal with a demon at the moment; his thoughts solely based on the assignment.

After a few moments, Ciel's eyes became fixated onto his butler. The way his hair swiftly moved across his face. Sebastian's hair was long, he noticed, but seemed as neat as can be. His almost pale-white skin seemed to compliment his ruby-red eyes and his ebony hair. It was hard to believe this person was a demon. Even his motions seemed flawless and near-perfection.

The fact that Ciel thoughts had wandered off in this direction was beyond him. How in the world could he think the demon was…beautiful? Ciel_ knew_ he wasn't one for sodomistic practices, nor did he like it, but he couldn't restrain himself from feeling somewhat attracted to Sebastian. Maybe it was just the fact that he was, indeed, a demon. One who had no morals. One who had no human emotions. One who wouldn't betray him because of the "bond", rather contract, they had.

Yes, a demon was just the person he needed to study.

The ten-year-old boy randomly said, "Teach me".

Sebastian paused to look at the boy questioningly, "May I asked what I am to teach you my lord?"

Ciel practically hopped off his bed and softened out the wrinkles in his nightgown, "You are a demon, am I right?"

"Yes, my lord", said demon really had no idea where this was going.

"Well, then, I want, no, I order you to teach me how to be like a demon", Ciel said with a very serious face on.

It took all the strength in the world to not laugh disrespectfully at his master. Sebastian didn't even know he had the ability to laugh, which surprised him even more. Honestly, what was his young earl thinking of? To imitate a demon? Preposterous!

"I beg your pardon?"

"I will continue this discussion _after_ you dress me for the day, now get to it!" Ciel was still as spoiled as ever, no matter what hardships he went through.

Sebastian really had no other choice than to do as his master ordered him and slid him out of his nightgown. He settled it into a drawer and retrieved a brown outfit with a black collar and a red ribbon. He dressed his young master and flattened out any creases. He then placed perfectly polished black shoes on his master's feet.

"Now, what was it again, young master?"

Ciel cleared his throat and began to walk towards the door, "You had said you hated the hypocrisy in humans. Rather, you hate the way humans behave, do you not?"

Sebastian just gave a silent nod.

"Well, I cannot help that I am human, but I can try not to act like it. Do you see where I am getting at, Sebastian?"

The butler nodded, "Yes, in fact, I do. So, what you are saying is if you can portray yourself as a demon, than the human part of you will demolish?"

Ciel stalked down the halls with his butler in tow, "Not per se, but close to it. You said so before, that my moral standards were like those of a demon. So, I thought to myself, 'if my traits are those of a human's, yet those of a demon's, my will and power will become great to those of lower standards'. It may all sound like babble, but trust me on this. And so, I would like to take 'Demon Lessons', if you will, to gather qualities that of a demon. And who a better person to ask than a demon himself, that is you, Sebastian!"

He was _mad_. Or so humans would believe. Sebastian just saw his master in a new light. Intelligent, mature, yet very naïve. Probably the only interesting human he has met so far.

Sebastian smirked and evil-like grin; How very_ intriguing_.

Ciel decided to skip breakfast, feeling that his idea was much more important than some mere mortal necessity.

When both males arrived at the office, Ciel spun around to meet his butler, "So, what do you say?"

Sebastian, with no hesitation, kneeled down and placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head, "Yes, my lord".

Now it was Ciel's turn to grin, "Excellent. And so it begins".

Once the door to the study room had been opened, nothing would, or could for that matter, revert to how things were before. It was a game. Rather, it was a game of life and death.

Games had rules, but Ciel _never_ played by the rules.

* * *

_"I could be mean,_

_I could be angry,_

_You know I could be just like you._

_[...]_

_I could be cold,_

_I could be ruthless,_

_You know I could be just like you."_

_-"Just Like You" by Three Days Grace_

* * *

**dreamgirl: Sort of a cliffy, ne? Sorry if it's too short. I'll be adding the next chapter, hopefully, by tomorrow. It may seem confusing, but it will all be sorted out in the next few chapters. In the meantime, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	8. The Lesson

**dreamgirl: True to my word, I updated the next day! ^_^ Even though I only got 2 reviews, I'm happy. At least it had lots of hits and visitors. Anyway, this is the beginning of the Ciel we all know and love. There will be limited fluff from here on out. Mostly angst, so don't tell me I didn't warn you!**

**disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I own nothing. There, happy?**

**quick note: As you may have noticed, I have begun to add quotes at the bottom of every other chapter. So there will be quotes in previous chapters that weren't there before. You can check them out if you like! ^_^**

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Tell me, Sebastian. Are you, by any chance, a sadist?"

It was a simple question, not that Ciel really meant anything. The young boy just had to know the answer, seeing as how his butler was treating him like a disposable toy.

"What would make you think so, my lord?" Sebastian said with not-so-hidden sarcasm attached.

Ciel glared at the demon, "Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm TIED TO THE DESK!!!"

Sebastian gave a hoarse chuckle, "Not at all, young master. This is simply part of your training".

"Never have I said that this was to be included, Sebastian", Ciel said.

"Oh, but you see, you are quite wrong, my lord. You requested I teach you the demon ways, and so I shall. This is merely a lesson, and this is an obstacle. At least for you it is. Now, relax and try to concentrate on _releasing_ yourself", Sebastian said.

"Okay", Ciel said as he closed his eyes and tried to pry his hands and legs from their current position.

After a few moments, a deep laughter was let loose within the room.

The laughter broke Ciel's concentration. "What the bloody hell is so funny, Sebastian?"

The butler had to wipe away tears from his eyes, "You are, my lord. I did not mean for you to take me so seriously".

Ciel pondered upon his words for a few seconds until he realized the demon's double-edged words: _'Concentrate on releasing yourself'_.

Ciel was outraged, "You…You BASTARD!!! You said this was a lesson. Untie me this instant!"

Sebastian did no such thing, "But, my lord, this is your lesson. You should not trust a demon so easily. Or anyone for that matter. Because if you do…well, you will end up like this, young master. That is one of the vital laws, _'Trust no one'_. Shall I teach you more, my lord?"

Ciel just stared in disbelief, "I swear to God, Sebastian, I'll have your head on a fucking platter. You hear me!? I order you to untie my wrists and ankles, now!"

"You really do not own a sense of humor, do you, young master?" Sebastian joked as he untied Ciel.

"And what, demons do? Bull-shit and you know it", the young earl said.

"Touché, my lord", the butler said as he settled Ciel onto the ground.

Ciel adjusted his clothes and said, "What other lessons do you have in mind, Sebastian?"

The demon titled his head, "You want to continue, milord?"

Ciel just stared at him, "Well, how else am I supposed to learn about demons?"

"Then, shall we?" Sebastian said directing his hand towards the door.

Ciel smirked, "We shall".

* * *

Walking towards…well, wherever Sebastian had in mind, an interesting conversation came up.

"My lord, may I ask you a question?" Sebastian innocently said.

"That is a question", Ciel snorted.

Sebastian ignored this, "Do you like pain?"

Ciel stopped dead in his tracks, "Excuse me? What are you implying?"

"Are you, perhaps, a _masochist_?" Sebastian titled his head.

The Phantomhive Earl stood there in disbelief, "What in the bloody hell are you talking about? Are you trying to get back at me for the sadist comment? Good God, Sebastian".

"Oh, not at all. I was simply asking. The young master seemed very enthusiastic about continuing the lessons".

"Of course, if not my lessons have to include actions such as these, then I am willing to go through. I have to be able to get my revenge no matter what the cost", Ciel said confidently.

"Yes, I suppose so. And so young master, we come to the second lesson", Sebastian stated.

"And what might that be?"

* * *

Ciel was actually very curious, they had walked through the halls of Phantomhive Manor and ended up at a door. He didn't really ask any questions, he just followed his butler wherever he went.

And then he suddenly realized, "Wait, isn't this your quarters, Sebastian?"

"Indeed, it is, my lord".

"Why are we here?"

Sebastian lit the candles in his room and motioned for his master to sit on the bed, "We are to have the remainder of your lessons here, young master".

Ciel sat down and felt as if he were sitting on the floor, "Why is your bed so hard? Doesn't your back hurt when you sleep here?"

Sebastian smiled as he brought over a chair and sat on it, "You forget, young master, I am not human. I do not require sleep, nor do I seek it. That bed is for mere show, milord".

"I see…"

A few silent moments passed before Sebastian confronted Ciel with a blackboard with writing on it.

"W-where did that come from?" Ciel asked.

"I just decided to own one just now, my lord. That aside, on this board is the list of things you must accomplish to actually meet the level of a demon", Sebastian said, allowing Ciel to clearly see the board.

"Aren't those…?" Ciel seemed hesitant.

"The Seven Deadly Sins: _superbia, avarita, luxuria, invidia, gula, ira__,_ and _acedia_. Most commonly known as: wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony", the demon concluded.

"But those are Roman Catholic teachings; they cannot be correct", Ciel said.

"Ah, but you see, that in itself is a wrong belief. First, may I ask of what religion the young master belongs to?"

"I, honestly, do not know. I do not believe in anything or anyone, for that matter. Albeit, my parents converted to Protestantism when Queen Victoria did, so I guess I am of that religion", Ciel shrugged.

"And that is the problem. I do know, somewhat, of the various religions out there. Whereas Roman Catholics believe in SALIGIA, Protestants do not. They do exist, the seven Princes of Hell are proof of that, but that is for another time. You must practice these things to be as vile as I, and other demons", Sebastian explained.

Ciel was still in shock at the fact that the Catholics were right and by the fact that there were actual Princes of Hell.

"How very astonishing", the ten-year-old said with a deadpan voice.

"Now, first on the list is 'wrath'. I shall teach you how to divert your anger and vengefulness onto those who stand in your way".

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Ciel replied while swinging his legs back and forth.

Sebastian stood up and handed his master a metal contraption and walked towards the wall furthest from the bed.

Ciel looked down at what he had in his hand. A gun.

"Shoot me".

"Excusez-moi?" Ciel was so confused he began to speak in French. **(1)**

"Vous m'avez entendu. Dirigez le pistolet et tirez-moi", Sebastian fluently responded. **(2)**

"Why must I shoot you?" Ciel said reverting to English.

"Because this is part of your training, my lord. Your wrath needs to be awakened and put into practice. Now, believe I am the person who murdered your parents. Imagine I am the person who kept you as a prisoner. You hate me. You want to _kill_ me", Sebastian used his tempting voice to drain out Ciel's anger and made him pull the trigger. Reverse psychology used to its proper use.

Sebastian barely even blinked before Ciel used both hands and pulled the flimsy trigger without hesitation.

The demon allowed himself to be shot mostly because he would not, or rather could not, die. One bullet cannot do any harm.

But Ciel kept shooting. Again. And again. And again.

The butler looked down at his clothes and felt deep regret for not having changed out of them. In a heartbeat, he dodged the next bullet and slid to the boy's side and retrieved the pistol from his young hands.

The blue-eyed boy was breathing heavily and his eye held anger within it. It was just a matter of time before the young boy collapsed onto his knees and his asthma began to act up again.

"Goddamn it!! Why am I so weak?" Ciel cursed.

Sebastian made no movement to help his master, just watched him as he clutched at his chest, "It is because you have no control. As I said before, you are a _child_, you do not yet know of the adult world. You may have suffered a great deal, but you have not experienced what many have. Anger, you certainly have, just not to the point where you have acted upon it. Concerning the other sins, wrath and pride are the only two you have had a slight taste of. You are weak because of your inexperience and insecurity. Your emotions run wild, yet do not go very far".

Ciel strived to calm himself down and slowly the pain in his lungs began to fade. He stood up and faced Sebastian. He reached for the gun and snatched it out of his hands. On a table nearby, there were bullets. Ciel grabbed them and snapped them into placed inside the pistol.

"Shall we continue?"

* * *

**(1) Excuse me?**

**(2) You heard me. Point the gun and shoot me.**

**dreamgirl: This is basically where Ciel begins to change, although he said he already has, but this is the actual part where he is. I will update as soon as possible so PLEASE REVIEW (as I have stated before). I am aiming for 20 or more, so please help make that possible. Jusqu'à une autre heure!**


	9. The Assignment

**dreamgirl: I've been killing myself over this the whole week and I finally finished it!!! My 15-paged chapter!!! I'm glad, mostly because I was kind of at a writer's block because I wasn't sure of what to write. But one day I was just sitting in class when suddenly BAM it hit me like a ton of bricks. I had my best friend Michael help with a few things but once he found out it was yaoi-related he sort of dropped out. It was basically only the first page, so I did the rest myself.**

**disclaimer: I REALLY wish I could say I owned "Kuroshitsuji"...but I don't. I don't own "Hanwell's Institution" either.**

**warnings: Contains semi-graphic imagery and psychotic happenings. Not much yaoi in this chapter, but there are implications (at least in the beginning if your mind thinks that way) and also a slutty blonde. And some cockney language thrown in somewhere in there. So, there. That's your warning.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Are you sure my lord?"

"Yes, I know I am ready. Well, at least I am mentally prepared".

"This might cause the young master pain", Sebastian warned.

Ciel nodded, "I know, but it is my duty as the head of the Phantomhive estate".

Ciel turned his attention back to the envelope in his hands. He was hesitant, but he knew this was something he had to do. Ciel grabbed the letter-opener on his desk and slowly slid the blade along the edge. Once he opened it, he took a deep breath before sliding the letter out. Ciel unfolded it and read it's contents:

_'September 28, 1886_

_To my cute little boy,_

_I assume you have been informed about the recent Scotland Yard cases. Apparently, there have been numerous accounts of citizens being admitted into the asylum. I fully understand this happens to be your first assignment, but you are the only person I trust for this case. Find out any information possible and solve this case. I allow you to use any means necessary, as long as you save England from falling into chaos._

_Expect The Unexpected,_

_Ms. V.'_

Ciel read over the letter twice before folding it back up and placing it in the envelope. He stood and began to walk back and forth.

"What did it say?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel handed him the envelope and watched as his butler read the inscription. Sebastian handed it back to him once he was finished reading it. The ten-year-old walked towards the fireplace and tossed the envelope into the blazing fire.

"Young master…!?" Sebastian was confused by his master's actions.

"It would be unprofessional of me to keep such a letter. I have seen my father burn all the letters he received, and so I understand that it is just a precaution were someone to search through my office when I am not here", Ciel paced around his office and thought for a while.

The butler still held a questioning look on his face.

"How does the young master plan to go about this 'assignment'?" Sebastian asked.

"I will do exactly what is asked of me. Shall we?" Ciel turned around and grinned.

"Yes, my lord", Sebastian bowed.

* * *

"Where to first, my lord?" Sebastian asked his master as they arrived into London.

"I need information before I actually search for clues. Her Majesty mentioned that many people have been admitted into asylums; we should check there first and try to gather enough information as we can from the ones recently admitted", Ciel replied.

"Understood", Sebastian said they now headed to the nearby mental institution.

* * *

"The County Asylum at Hanwell", Ciel read aloud, "Isn't this a pauper asylum, Sebastian? What are we doing here?"

"Well, the Queen did say that the citizens were being admitted into asylums, I just though maybe we should search for information by asking those who work here", Sebastian said as he opened the door for his master.

Ciel stood up straight and walked in. A lady with blonde hair and a face full of overdone make-up greeted the butler and the young lord.

"Hello, good afternoon. How may I help you?"

Ciel was almost scared to see the receptionist smile with a face like a clown's. The irony is that it made him feel like he was facing a psycho serial killer. In. An. Asylum. If it weren't for Sebastian, he would start to seriously question his mental state of mind.

Sebastian put on a pseudo smile and greeted back, "Yes, we were just wondering if you could help us".

"I can help you in any way that I can. What is your question?"

"Do you happen to know of the suspicious happenings around in this area?"

The receptionist's smile faded and her profile suddenly turned cold, "I am sorry, but I cannot help you with that. I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about. Now, I will have to ask you two to leave".

Sebastian looked at Ciel and asked, "Young master…?"

Ciel nodded, "Any means necessary".

Sebastian turned back to the blonde, "My, where are my manners! I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Samuel, and yours?"

The blonde seemed astonished when Sebastian bent forward, grasped her hand and kissed it, "M-my name i-is Wilhelmina".

"Of course, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman", the demon refrained himself from practically gagging.

Wilhelmina seemed to snap back to her senses, "I am sorry but your aesthetics will not fool me, good sir! Please, you must leave this asylum at once".

Sebastian closed in on her as she stood up and his face was inches from hers, "I would never use such immoral tactics to get what I want, madam. It is just your beauty is quite captivating".

The butler barely said anything else, he just looked the girl in the eyes and she practically turned into mush in his arms.

Ciel looked away as Wilhelmina led Sebastian to a door and disappeared into a room. Minutes, if not seconds later, there was a loud noise coming from the walls. It sounded as if someone were banging an enormous hammer against the walls or something.

Ciel sat by the opposite wall on a chair and clasped his hands over his ears and started practicing his French. Even through his hands, the young boy could hear the cries of ecstasy coming from the blonde receptionist.

Within a few minutes, it was all over. No more earthquake noises. No more slutty moans. No more need to try to ignore it.

The Phantomhive lord stood up and he saw Sebastian exit the room, "Let us go, young master. I know where we can find some more information".

Ciel silently followed his butler out the door and into the carriage once again.

* * *

"So what did she say", Ciel asked after been settled into the carriage.

"Surprisingly, she actually did not know very much. She had heard of the recent admissions but not many details. Although, she said she knew someone who could help us find the data we need", Sebastian said as if it were a normal thing to be talking about.

"Oh, and who is that?" Ciel quirked an eyebrow.

Sebastian handed his master a photo of a man, "Dr. Peter Cob; he specializes in psychiatric practices at the St. Mary's Hospital here in London".

Ciel studied the photo given to him, "Are you sure he is a specialist? He seems kind of…"

"Young? My thoughts exactly, my lord. Apparently he grew up on the country-side and studied at St. George's Hospital Medical School until the completion of his degree not too long ago", Sebastian explained.

"Seems like you know a hell of a lot from just talking to that randy woman", Ciel said with a nasty look on his face.

"What can I say? She likes to talk…" Sebastian smirked.

"You're a sick bastard. I thought you had no interest in humans", Ciel said.

"I don't, I did not even enjoy the process of gathering 'information'", the demon said with a scrunch of his nose.

"Then why didn't you use another technique?"

"As a demon, it is one of our qualities. Remember lust? It is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. It was not that I was attracted to her in any way; it is just a demonic tendency to tempt humans. And, as a human, I knew she would not fail me in any way and gathering data would certainly be an easy task if I tempted her", the butler responded nonchalantly.

"Whatever. I think we have arrived, the carriage has stopped".

After making sure the carriage had indeed arrived at the appointed destination, Sebastian helped Ciel out and both traveled into the grand hospital.

* * *

All Sebastian had to do was ask for an audience with Dr. Cob, lying about a due appointment and they were on their way to the doctor's office.

"He will be with you in just a second, Mr. Clemmons".

Sebastian smiled, "Yes, thank you".

After the nurse had left, Ciel spoke, "It's a wonder how you can get away with murder and not be caught. Naturally, no pun intended. I mean, no one has even looked twice at me!"

"It's all about experience, really. Once we finish your lessons, you should be able to be as 'sly' as a fox. Concerning the young master's apprehension, it is the disguises. I told you it was a good idea to dress as paupers. Although, you look more like a servant boy and I the master", Sebastian placed a hand on his chin.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Anyway, once the doctor comes in, I am going to take over the conversation. You took care of one of the vital parts, now it is my turn", Ciel said with a determined look on his face.

"Yes, my lord".

"Oh, and stop calling me that. If we are pretending to be servants or paupers or whatever the hell we're supposed to be, call me by an alias of some kind".

The butler tilted his head, "And what would the young master like me to call him?"

Ciel shrugged, "I don't know, probably Matthew. No, doesn't feel right. Nathan? Not that either, sounds weird".

"Vincent?"

Ciel's eyes widened and fixated themselves onto his butler, "Excuse me?"

"How about the name Vincent?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel was pretty damn sure Sebastian was doing this on purpose, but he decided to train himself and keep his calm façade on, "I suppose it sounds fairly nice. Then, Vincent it shall be".

"And so I will be named Samuel".

"Wasn't that the name to gave that girl? Is that your favorite name or something?"

Sebastian nodded, "Perhaps. It is possible I just like the ring to it. It is like—"

The demon butler couldn't even finish because there came a knock on the door before said door opened and a friendly face followed behind it.

"Hello, Mr. Clemmons I presume?" the doctor outstretched his hand.

Sebastian shook his hand, "Actually…no".

Ciel was mentally cursing the demon, _'What the bloody hell is he thinking?'_

The doctor looked at him questioningly, "Then who exactly are you?"

"I'm sorry, I lied jus' to git in to see ya, Doc'or. Ya see, my li'le bruvver, Vincent, hasn' been speakin' for a while now and I was ge'ing worried, ya know? Our parents abandoned us when we was jus' li'le kids an' so we don' really have the money to pay a doctor. Please Mis'er, will ya please help my li'le bruvver?" Sebastian acted out using incorrect terms.

Dr. Cob turned his gaze towards Ciel, who was shaking due to his inexperience at working "undercover" and mostly because he wasn't sure if he could just blatantly lie like Sebastian had. Nor was he sure if he could use slang words as well.

The physician took a good look at Ciel suddenly reached out for his body and Ciel flinched and began to shake even more violently.

The doctor was at a loss of words.

"I'm sorry, I'll keep my hands to myself. What is the matter, little Vincent?" Dr. Cob said sympathetically.

Ciel didn't answer; he just kept his distance and pretending to act like a mad child.

The doctor turned to Sebastian, "Has anything happened during the time your parents died and now?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"If I may ask, how old are the two of you?"

Sebastian hesitated a bit answered, "I dunno Doc'or. I think I'm around nineteen. Vincent migh' be ten prob'ly".

The Doctor took out a pen and wrote down everything Sebastian had just said.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again, young man?"

"Samuel".

"Ah, yes, Samuel. Boy, I wish to speak to your brother in private, if I may", Dr. Cob said.

Sebastian nodded and left.

Ciel was unsure of whether or not being left alone with anyone other than Sebastian was a good idea. So, he tried the best he could and kept up the silent actions.

The blue-eyed boy backed-up against a wall and looked at the doctor warily.

"Do not worry, I shall not hurt you. Come, sit on this chair", the physician said patting on a nearby chair.

Slowly, Ciel made his way to the chair and never left his eyes from the doctor's face. He noticed he had curly, dark brown hair and hazel green eyes. His skin seemed smooth, which confirmed the fact that he was indeed a young novice doctor.

Once Ciel was settled in the seat, the doctor began to interrogate him, "Vincent, why are you afraid of people touching you?"

Ciel didn't answer. But then a great idea popped into his head. He fought the urge to lift his lips in an evil smirk and succeeded.

"Why won't you speak? Did something terrible happen, Vincent?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes and allowed that smirk to build. He bent over and laughed a maniacal laughter.

The doctor almost fell back from his chair as Ciel suddenly erupted.

"Vin…cent?"

After a major psychotic laugh, Ciel replied, "'Cause humans are filt'y".

The young doctor backed away a bit, "Excuse me?"

"The reason why I don' let people touch is 'cause everyone is dir'y. You mor'als tend to be disgus'ing things. You wanna know wha' happened? Well, I ain't gonna tell ya! And one day, I'll have my revenge! Muahahahaha **(A/N: Sad excuse for an evil laugh)**", Ciel faked.

Peter Cob sat properly in his seat once Ciel calmed down, "I see".

The doctor invited Sebastian in again and had him sit down, "Samuel, have you noticed anything _eerie_ going on with your little brother?"

"No, sir. Why? Wha's wrong?" Sebastian forged anxiety.

"I know I should not be doing this in front of the child but I will have to recommend he stay at a mental institution".

Sebastian shot up from his seat and yelled, "One of them loony bins??? Nuh uh, no sir. Not my bruvver. He ain't crazy".

Sebastian looked at Ciel, who looked drugged by his own thoughts and began to stare at the floor.

Dr. Cob sighed, "From my examination, it seems that Vincent is suffering from a mental illness due to some unknown cause. Probably some sort of abuse as a toddler or younger child".

"I ain't gonna do it!"

"Now, Samuel, be reasonable. Your dear little brother is suffering right now. Look, you can stay there with him if you please. I will arrange something so that you can work there and have a free room and board. How does that sound?" The young doctor bribed.

Sebastian waited a few moments before responding, "Okay. But only 'till my little bruvver ge's be'er, y'hear?"

The doctor nodded and asked them to follow him outside and into a carriage. They rode for a while until they arrived at a worn-down building.

_'What is this place?'_ Ciel mentally thought.

The doctor escorted them into the building and spoke to a woman at the desk. After a few moments, the woman gave him a set of keys and supplies.

He motioned for the two to follow him once again up the stairs and down the narrow halls.

The walls were pure white and the paint was chipping off. The doors they passed were old and woodened. A few holes here and there as well. And just as Ciel had imagined…no windows.

They came to stop at a door with what seemed like chips in the wood as if it were hit with an axe of some sort.

Peter opened the door and a bright light came through, "This…shall be your bedroom, Samuel".

As the young earl and butler noticed, the light that was shone did not come from an expected window. No, not at all. In fact, his room also had no connection to the outside world. The room was painted the purest shade of white that it was almost blinding. There really wasn't anything in the room besides a small twin sized bed with a tiny nightstand on the side.

"These are to be your work clothes and I have set aside an extra supply of tools for you to use to tend to your personal hygiene on your bed. Now, if you will please follow me".

Sebastian and Ciel walked down the cramped hallway once again and climbed down two flights of stairs into what seemed to be the basement.

They first entered a small room that was, surprisingly, NOT pale white but a dark shade of grey with a few candles around the room.

Dr. Cob handed Sebastian a set of beige rags that were probably once as white as the walls upstairs.

"These are the clothes Vincent will be required to wear as long as he is a patient in this mental institution. Now, before you two go about your day, I will have to give you strict instructions, Samuel. You may not visit your brother whenever it pleases you. Remember, there are other patients in this institution and you cannot disturb them. When you want to visit Vincent, you will have to notify one of the nurses, understood?"

"Yes, sir".

The novice physician bent down to speak to Ciel, "Vincent, I am sure you are a bright little boy and understand why you are here. You will be separated from your brother for a little while, but it is for your own good. So please, just bear with it. Samuel will visit once in a while, and there are other children your age as well as some your brother's age, so there is nothing to be afraid of".

Ciel had the strong desire to snort, but held back. The Phantomhive earl really hated it when adults treated him like a stupid little snot. But for the sake of the case, he pretended to be just that.

"Once you both are finished changing, ask one of the nurses to escort you to a cell. I have matters to take care of, so if you will please excuse me", and with that, Peter Cob left.

Sebastian changed his young master as quickly as possible and did so himself, "A little sudden, don't you think, my lord?"

Ciel adjusted his eye patch, "I suppose, but it seemed like the best way to get the job done. I was not sure of what to do, but that idea suddenly came to me. Albeit, I didn't think it would work as well as it did. This way, I can investigate within the cell and you can just…'interrogate' the other workers and whatnot".

Sebastian stood up straight, "What an excellent plan, young master".

The demon quickly exited the room and notified a nurse that they were prepared.

As the nurse came in, she opened a door that was locked on the outside and went through at least five locks and finally opened the gate behind the door. Ciel and his butler walked behind the middle-aged nurse as she guided them through another too-narrow hallway.

Even with one eye available, Ciel could clearly see the image surrounding him. It was like something taken straight out of a fictional horror story. The floors and walls were filled with dirt and what may have been dried blood. Where rooms should have been, there were cells, as if it were a prison. But that wasn't even the worse part. The worse part were the screams…

Ciel jumped a little when he heard the first scream. And again the second time. He saw hands stretching out from the cells and he could see that most of them belonged to children his age and younger.

As they walked further down the hall, the scream seemed distant and the patients were calmer, probably because they were older and most likely medicated.

The nurse stopped at the cell furthest from the others. One at the very end of the hall. Ciel looked around suspiciously and Sebastian just kept a stoic face. Ciel prepared himself for the worse as the nurse opened the cell door and motioned for Ciel, alone, to enter.

A pitch-black room greeted the ten-year-old and darkness surrounded him. The nurse held Sebastian back and so he was mentally noted where Ciel's cell was located.

"This is your cell, boy. You ain't allowed out, ya hear? Your first, mid, and last meal of the day will be served at separate times and you will remain in here", the semi-wrinkled lady turned to Sebastian, "And you ain't allowed down here without a nurse's permission, got it? Now, follow me. Today you'll start working. Say your goodbyes and get to it".

The nurse allowed Ciel out to talk to Sebastian.

"It isn't necessary for you to come down here regularly. Gather as much information as you can and report to me when something important has come up. I will summon you if anything", Ciel whispered.

"Yes, my lord", the Phantomhive butler whispered back.

Ciel walked back into the cell and watched as the bitter nurse locked the gate, "Play nice now".

The blue-eyed boy was confused but decided to shrug it off and paced about his cell. He found a candle and lit it up with some matches his stored in his pocket before entering the asylum. Once he lit the candle up, he noticed a figure in the corner of the room, crouched in a painful position.

Ciel inched closer to it when a face suddenly snapped up and made a distorted smile that seemed almost like the smile of a broken doll.

"Hi...I'm Arthur".

* * *

_"Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one_

_Who is the schizophrenic psycho_

_[…]_

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one_

_Who is the paranoid psycho"_

_-"Psycho" by Puddle Of Mudd_

* * *

**dreamgirl: Win or fail? I worked extra hard on this and made the necessary research so that I had everything close to perfect. PLEASE REVIEW even if it sucked or if you just plain hated it. Constructive criticism works too!!! ^_^**


	10. Will You Be My Friend?

**dreamgirl: I really wanted to update soon, and this practically wrote itself, so it's not as long as the last chapter, it's basically just a go-in-betweener, really. Anyway...**

**disclaimer: I have explained this many, if not thousands, of times...I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI!!!**

**author's note: Imagine Arthur's face like (spoilers!!!!) the character's face in Higurashi when they go AWOL or like Light's crazy face as he loses it in the last episode. Just so you know. **

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Today may be yer first day, but that don' mean ya have off, got it? I'll start you off as a janitor boy. Then we'll see if you can work well", said an old, almost toothless, woman to a handsome Sebastian.

She thrusted a broom, bucket, and mop at the demon and walked away. Sebastian just stared at the nurse as she walked away. The Phantomhive butler knew this would be a piece of cake since he basically did everything anyway. Still, the demon sighed and marched up the stairs and began to broom the hallways to work his way down.

As he swept, he passed his own room and a couple of others. Ironically, the halls were as silent as a morgue, so Sebastian figured his room was the only one occupied. Then, he heard the crack of a door opening. Sebastian paused and turned his head towards where the noise came from. To the demon's surprise, a young girl, probably a few years older than the young master, popped her head out of the door opening. The girl seemed to see if anyone was watching her. The girl's hair seemed a bit dirty and her eyes were sunken in. When the girl caught sight of Sebastian, her eyes seemed fearful and made a move to close the door. Sebastian made no motion to stop the door from closing, he just stared. The demon cocked his head and grinned…

* * *

Ciel backed away from the figure with the big eyes and twisted smile.

The figure seemed to be a boy around his age, "Will you be my friend?"

Ciel was now backed against the wall; his hand shaking so much the candle was tempted to fall. The boy, apparently named Arthur, came closer. Ciel looked down at Arthur as he crouched but felt a sense of pride as he looked upon the other boy. But all that pride quickly vanished as Arthur stretched to his full height and looked down at Ciel. The ten-year-old was proven wrong; Arthur was at least fourteen of fifteen.

Arthur leaned in closer and Ciel suddenly felt something poke his throat.

He saw Arthur's constricted pupils within his widened eyes and freakish smile, all proof of his insanity, "You _will _be my friend…_right_?"

Ciel gulped and squeezed his eyes in pain as Arthur pressured the blade further into the earl's neck.

Ciel hesitated before answering, "…Sure".

Arthur's serious face lightened up and his smile stayed in tact, "Great!"

Arthur backed off and went back to his crouching position and continued talking, "So, wha's yer name?"

Ciel relaxed a bit as Arthur back off, "V-Vincent".

Arthur nodded, "I had a cat named Vincent once. He's dead now, though".

The blue-eyed boy stared at the boy in front of him. Arthur's hair was a rusty orange, almost like a copper color. Ciel didn't know whether it was his natural hair color or the lack of personal hygiene that made Arthur's hair that color.

Arthur kept babbling on about random stuff like peanut butter and clowns and Ciel just tuned him out.

"I like you", brought Ciel back out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

Arthur crawled around the cell, "You don' talk as much as the ot'ers".

The Phantomhive earl stared at the redhead, "Others?"

Arthur turned around to face Ciel, "Uh huh, ot'ers".

The older boy raised a hand and pointed to his ear, "They talk to me all the time. They don' shu' up. So, yer be'er 'cause you ain't annoyin', ya know?"

Ciel raised his eyebrows, "_Really_?"

Arthur smiled happily.

The heir to the Phantomhive estate grinned, "I think I'm starting to like you too, Arthur. Now, tell me more about the _others_".

* * *

Sebastian adjusted his clothes, slipped off his white gloves and replaced them with a new pair.

"Thank you, you have been _very_ helpful", the demon bowed and left the room. He made his way to his room to grab the mop and bucket to continue his cleaning duties.

At that moment, giant thuds came from the staircase, "Wha' in God's name was that noise!?"

Sebastian put up an innocent front, "What noise, miss?"

The nurse stared at him, "Who're you? Wha's yer name, boy?"

Sebastian stopped mopping, "I am the new janitor; my name is Samuel".

The nurse relaxed a little, "Were you the one makin' all that racket?"

Sebastian shook his head, "I didn't hear any noise, miss. I've been cleaning the whole day; there has been no racket".

The nurse just stared at Sebastian and walked away mumbling things about how working in a nuthouse is making her crazy.

Once out of sight, Sebastian sighed and finished up for the day. The demon went to his quarters, lay in bed and went to sleep. True, demons didn't need to sleep, it was merely a luxury. Plus, after all of the day's events, after having to use his body twice in one day, Sebastian felt he needed a break and should rest a while.

Though, the information he gathered seemed very _interesting_...

* * *

**dreamgirl: IMPORTANT!!!! Now, I will be gladly accepting any guesses, theories as to who and what the others are, who put them there, and how this whole arc's gonna end. Why? Because I'd like to see what you guys think. And if anyone gets it right, you can do the disclaimer, get a cookie from yours truly, or I can create you as a character in one of the arcs. So, PLEASE you can include them in your reviews!!!**

**author's note: I told my friend Michael about this chapter and about Sebastian's *cough* "information gathering" and he said, "Wow, he's got a HELL of a lot of endurance. If you know what I mean". I started cracking up so much!!! Yeah, this was really just a little known fact I guess.**


	11. Broken, Unclean, and Foreordained

**dreamgirl: Okay, so this is the end of this arc. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I will update every other day in hopes of ending this fanfic before the end of this month. Congrats to **_Arienrhod_ **for getting it half right. Hence, she will make an appearance in this chapter.**

**warnings: Mentions of rape, prostitution, bondage, major-psychoness, and the appearance of a MAJOR asshole.**

**disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own shit!!!**

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Three days past and Ciel was still stuck in the asylum. He could very well just call Sebastian to help him escape, but Ciel knew that the longer he stuck around Arthur, the more information he'd be able to get.

**Flashback**

C_iel sat down on the filthy floor to talk to Arthur at eye-level, "Who are the 'others'?"_

_Arthur giggled and leaned in as if he were revealing a major secret, "My friends! He gave me friends 'cause I was lonely. But I ain't lonely an' more. Nope, no sir, not me!"_

_Ciel remained puzzled, "But…where are your friends?"_

_The redhead's smile fell a bit, "He said only I can see 'em. He said I was special, tha' I was chosen and tha' ot'ers can't see 'em. Tha's why I don' belong here"._

_The younger boy inched closer, "What do you mean, you don't belong here?"_

_Arthur nodded, "I ain't crazy, he said I wasn'. I can jus see my friends and no one else can"._

_Ciel highly doubted Arthur was sane enough to not belong in the asylum, but he knew Arthur was definitely smart, "Who is…HE?"_

_For a few moments, Ciel held eye-contact with Arthur until the older boy suddenly crawled away._

_"Wait! Where are you going?" Ciel asked._

_Without turning around. Arthur said, "They're tellin' me no. They say I ain' sup'osed to talk to ya"._

_The blue-eyed boy remained puzzled but pushed no further. The Phantomhive earl suddenly realized how sleepy he had become, got off the floor and walked over to a bed by the wall. The ten-year-old studied it a bit and saw that the bed was bolted to the floor and there were stains on the bed-sheets as well as the pillow. Ciel was hesitant, deciding whether he should sleep on the floor not._

_In the end, Ciel just decided to lie down on the bed figuring that his back would hurt from sleeping on the floor. Once he was under the covers, Ciel made sure Arthur wasn't looking so he could take out all of the 'hidden' objects stored within his clothes._

_Realizing that the things hidden shouldn't be taken out with Arthur around, he reached up towards his head and removed his white eye-patch and placed it within his sock. Ciel covered his right eye with his hand and quickly checked again to see if Arthur was looking._

_Knowing the coast was clear, Ciel's hand traveled into his undergarments and closed his eyes. The act was uncomfortable for him but he knew he had to do it. Ciel quickly did what he had to do and shoved his hand under his pillow._

_Ciel calmed down a bit and as soon as he felt sleep try to take him away the whole room shook. At first, Ciel thought it was only his imagination, but when he felt the ground vibrate beneath him and heard the sound of a loud banging, he was positive he was wide-awake. The ten-year-old was startled at first but then figured out what it must've been. And then he felt a body crawl into his bed and touch him._

_As quick as lightning, Ciel pulled out the pistol, he took out of his pants and hid under his pillow, and shoved it into the figure's mouth. The body stopped dead in its tracks as Ciel cocked the gun and pressed it further into the caverns of the figure's mouth._

_Ciel reached for a match from his sock and lit up a nearby candle, "Arthur?"_

_The redhead grinned stupidly, the pistol preventing his speech from being coherent, "I wab fared cuff ov da noibe"._

_Ciel stared at Arthur before releasing his grip on his gun and extracting it from his friend's mouth, "Jesus Christ, Arthur, you scared the bloody hell out of me"._

_Arthur smiled and laughed, "He he, sorry"._

_Ciel replaced his pistol under his pillow and turned back to Arthur, "So what are you doing here? In…My…Bed?"_

_The redhead grinned sheepishly, "I thought it was an earthquake, ya know? I've been to places where they get 'em and it was scary"._

_Ciel sighed but kept looking at his older friend. As he did, the earl noticed how teary-eyed Arthur had gotten. Ciel brought the candle closer to their faces and really looked into Arthur's eyes._

_They were green. Not the emerald green that Lizzie had, but a hazel green that held a sense of serenity within them. Much like…_

_Ciel tore his eyes away from Arthur, "You…should go back into your other bed or wherever you sleep"._

_The redhead didn't really say anything, as if he understood the emotional pain Ciel was in, he just up and left to God knows where. Within the tiny cell were a few places where Arthur could definitely hide._

_Once the older of the two got off the bed, Ciel blew out the candle and set it down on the floor. His hand made its way under the pillow to make sure it was there and set his head upon said pillow. And then Ciel cried himself to sleep for the first time in a few months._

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Maybe it was hair, or her name, but Sebastian felt that it was his duty to remain close to the girl he made a few days prior. Currently, Sebastian was seated in his room, really doing nothing, when there came a knock on his bedroom door.

"Yes?"

The girl with brown hair came in, "Uh, hello".

Sebastian smiled a bit, just making sure she wouldn't run off, "Hello, Eve. Come, sit on the bed".

Eve closed the door behind her and inched closer until she eventually sat on the bed.

The demon would've continued from where they left off the other day, but he felt no need to seeing as how she had given him all the information he needed, "What is it? I haven't seen you since that day".

Eve blushed and hid her face behind her hair.

The butler faked an entertained laugh.

"I shouldn't be here, ya know".

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I'm not…good. I'm not sup'osed to be up here", she paused and pointed towards the floor, "I belong down there wit' them ot'er people".

Sebastian really didn't have anything to say; he pretty much figured that out in bed.

"I was caught. They're comin' to git me now. But I just want to see him again. My friends tell me I can't though".

"Who? Your fiancée?" Apparently, Sebastian tended to be with woman who were already taken.

Eve nodded, "He's the one who left me my friends. He said they're there so I can 'member him when I'm here".

Feeling the tension building, Sebastian changed the subject, "You know, you look an awful like someone I used to know. You even have the same name".

The brunette smiled a bit, "Really? Who is she?"

"A girl I was with".

Eve's smiled faltered a bit, "Did…did you love her?"

With no hesitation, he replied, "No, I don't think I ever did either".

"Oh".

Instead of easing the tension, it only built up some more.

"You should go, Eve", was the only thing he could manage at this point.

The girl nodded and left.

And that's when he called.

* * *

"You rang?"

Ciel nearly jumped out of his skin when a hoarse voice came vibrating into his ear, "Sebastian! Don't do that!"

Sebastian smirked a bit, "Now, what is it the young master wishes?"

Ciel sat up from his bed and placed his gun back into his underwear and motioned for his butler to follow him into the far corner of the room and whispered, "Look, I've been in this hell-hole for three days. Three. Fucking. Days. I was this close to getting information but Arthur refuses to tell me anything!"

After his master's mini-rant, all he said was, "Arthur?"

The earl's eyes narrowed, "Goddamn it, Sebastian! Will you ever learn to listen for once? Yes, okay? My roomate's name is Arthur and he's completely mad!!! Anyway, any luck on your end?"

Sebastian grinned, "Very lucky".

The memory of the walls shaking came flooding into Ciel mind, "Oh my—Of course! That's why you'd get so much information. So, what did you find out?"

The butler wiggled his finger, "Nope, I am sorry my lord, but that is cheating. I earned my information, now you have to earn yours".

"You son of a bitch! Fine, whatever, just give me a hint or something. If I have something to work with, then maybe Arthur will respond".

"Apparently, there seems to be an unnamed man who gains the trust of these patients and makes them believe they are special but actually inserts their so-call 'friends' into their heads for various reasons".

"And?"

"That is all. Any more and it would be boring because the case would be solved much too easily", Sebastian teased.

"You know what? Fine!!" Ciel fumed, "Oh, by the way? Who did you get the information from?"

"A young woman named Eve", was the sole response that came from the demon.

Ciel nodded, "Wow, I was pretty sure you would persuade one of those old hags".

Sebastian smile fell, "I may be a demon, but even I care about who I will be feasting upon".

"Now that is just disgusting".

A few moments later, there came a rustling of feet and shouts from female voices. Sebastian quickly disappeared into who-knows-where and Ciel shuffled his way onto his bed.

A brunette nurse came to his cell, "Boy, come over here!"

Ciel walked towards the cell door, "Yes, what is it?"

"Have ya seen a girl, prob'ly a bit older than you, wit' brown hair and her name's Eve? She's sup'osed to be in one of these cells".

Ciel's eyes widen but tried his best to keep his shock hidden, "No, ma'am".

The nurse said no more and just left.

Sebastian materialized, really, out of nowhere and walked to Ciel's side.

"You fucked a patient!?!?"

"Now, that sounds a bit too crude. Rather, I used her to gather _information_", the butler pointed out.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? I thought you said you were meticulous about who you slept with".

"Yes, well, I am. Technically, I said I cared about looks, and this girl was rather good-looking even though she was mentally ill", Sebastian stated.

"Sick bastard. I thought you hated humans!!!"

"Didn't we have this conversation before? Like I said a few days back….young master?"

Ciel walked away and lit up a candle, "I do not have time for this nonsense, I have to get back to work. Now, if you will, leave until I summon you once again".

Truth be told, Sebastian was a little pissed at the fact that the ten-yea-old could easily command him to leave when he was the one who summoned the demon a few minutes ago.

But, Sebastian sucked it up and said, "Yes, my lord".

Ciel walked around the cell and held the candle out, looking for Arthur.

"Arthur, where are you?" Ciel called.

After searching all over, the young lord realized there was one place he hadn't checked.

Ciel bent down and looked under Arthur's bed, "There you are! Come on out, I need to talk to you".

Ciel grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled him out as best he could. Once the red head was successfully pulled out and seated into an upright position, Ciel began to talk to him.

"Arthur, I need you to tell me about HIM. Can you tell me?"

At first, the green-eyed boy ignored the younger of the two, but finally answered, "I can't. I simply just can't. He'll punish me. They talked a bunch before, but now they won't shu' up".

"Who won't shut up?"

"My friends; the ones he put in there. He told me it was my punishment for talkin' to ya", Arthur shook a bit as he spoke.

Ciel suddenly realized how serious this case was getting, "What are they saying?"

Arthur was hesitant but continued, "They keep callin' me unclean. They say I betrayed him like the ot'er one did. They're sayin' I don't like him no more".

Ciel froze. It took every bit of strength to not drop the candle he had been holding. The ten-year-old never wanted to hear those words again.

Ciel shook his head and continued, "Who is HE?"

When no response came, Ciel used one hand to shake Arthur's shoulder, "Arthur, please, tell me. Who is HE?"

A few moments passed until the latter said, "The…"

_'Unclean'_, the voice said.

_'You are unclean'_, another one repeated.

The blue-eyed boy backed away from the other boy and finally dropped the candle to cover his ears. Ciel hated the fact that the voices were preventing him from hearing Arthur's answer.

The voices multiplied and repeated the words 'unclean', 'filthy', and 'sacrifice'.

"No", Ciel shook as his whole body fell to the floor.

"NO!!!! I'm not unclean! I'm NOT!!!!" Ciel screamed as he rolled on the ground, trying to rid himself of the noises.

Writhing in mental and emotional pain, there came a figure towards him and extended his hand. The young earl couldn't make out the figure's face but started to hyperventilate even more than he already was.

"You've been a naughty boy, Ciel Phantomhive. Tricking me like that was not good, you know? I warned you not to pry into my things, but you and your butler just don't listen, do you? Now, I'm just going to have to punish you along with your little friends here", said the figure.

Ciel could barely hear anything besides the voices creeping up into his head, but he heard Arthur's footsteps as the redhead ran towards the figure.

"Peter!!! Oh, thank goodness!! Please, Doctor, don't be mad. I ain't bad, it was all this kid's fault. He was threatnin' me to do it. I love you, so I wouldn' betray ya", Arthur begged as he threw himself to the Doctor's feet.

Ciel might have had trouble hearing, but he heard all of that clearly, "So, it's you Doctor Peter Cob".

The Doctor had an evil smile on his face but made no acknowledgement that Ciel had spoken, instead, he lit a candle and turned to Arthur.

The Doctor grabbed Arthur's face rather harshly and pulled him upwards, "I know, I believe you. But it can't go unpunished".

Peter then kissed Arthur hard on the mouth so hard that it drew blood from the latter's mouth. Ciel, hands still over his ears, froze in surprise and disgust.

"You fucker!!!" Ciel spat.

Peter let go of Arthur's mouth and dropped him to the floor like a ragdoll, "My, that's quite a mouth you have there, Earl".

The voices in the young boy's head began to calm down, "How the hell do you know my name?"

"You'd be surprised what magic could do nowadays", the doctor said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Magic? Stop screwing with me! What the hell is going on?"

Peter inched closer and trapped Ciel between a wall and his body, "Stop screwing what, exactly? The only screwing there will be is–".

The psycho doctor paused as Ciel shoved his pistol into the doctor's abdomen, "Finish that sentence, and you won't have anything to screw with".

To the blue-eyed boy's disbelief, the doctor just laughed and said, "Arthur?"

Suddenly, Ciel's hand was twisted back and forced to drop his gun and felt a blade pierce the bottom side of his jaw.

The doctor picked up the fallen pistol and pointed it towards the young earl, "Thought you had the upper hand, didn't you? But you see, with magic, you can do anything. Isn't that right, Arthur?"

The redhead nodded, "Yes, master".

"Now, tie the boy to the bed with this rope", Peter said as he tossed some rope to the redhead.

Arthur did as he was told and shoved Ciel onto the bed, tied him to the bedpost and walked over to his master's side.

"Excellent, puppet. Maybe as a reward, we should give young Ciel a little show of our own, shall we?"

Even for a ten-year-old, Ciel knew where this was going, "Don't! I swear on my grave, do not touch Arthur! He's shouldn't…!"

But it was already too late, the doctor was already undressing his young follower and drawing blood from each bite he made into the boy's skin.

"Doctor, the voices…they won't go away", was the only thing the redhead said.

'Really, now, that's a shame. Maybe if you had obeyed me like I told you to, they would have quieted down a bit".

Arthur's pants had been taken off and Peter was getting ready to insert himself.

"No! Stop it!!!!" Ciel yelled.

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the voices in his head, but there were none.

As if reading his thought, "You're probably wondering where the others went. I shut them up for a bit because I want you to listen in as I ravish this little friend of yours. Bit. By. Bit".

Ciel was thrashing around and yelling. It was like that moment all over again. The boy with the hazel green eyes being broken by someone right in front of him. Right before his eyes and he couldn't do shit about it.

And that's when he yelled, "SEBASTIAN!!!"

Almost instantly, Ciel felt an extra body in their presence. For the second time in his life, Ciel was actually glad to see the demon.

"What are my orders, young master?"

"Stop him! For God's sakes, stop the doctor from doing that to Arthur and paralyze him!"

"Yes…my lord", Sebastian bowed before he turned towards the aw struck doctor and his victim.

"You're that butler that fucked my other woman, aren't you? Because of you I lost a useful dame! How did you get in here anyway?" The doctor said.

In a blink of an eye, the doctor was torn away from the redheaded boy and was tackled onto the ground, whereas, Arthur remained motionless on his own bed.

Peter Cob howled in pain as he felt his shoulder being dislocated and he hard-on being smooshed onto the cold floor. It barely took a second before Ciel was "magically" untied and the rope having appeared around the doctor's body, making it impossible for him to move.

Ciel got up from the bed and retrieved his gun from the floor, where the doctor had dropped it. The Phantomhive lord cocked the gun, but instead of shooting the doctor, he raised the pistol and hilted the older man with it.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ciel spat as he hit Peter with the back of his gun.

When no answer came, Ciel was ready to hit him again.

But Sebastian snatched the gun out of the younger boy's hand and held him back.

"What is it? Why won't you let me hit him?"

"His real name is Jacob Meyers", Sebastian said in a monotone voice.

Ciel was confused, "Excuse me?"

"His name if not Peter Cob, that was the name of a former doctor. In actuality, that was the name of Jacob's former doctor. Am I not correct, Jacob?"

The young man looked up and stared at Sebastian. And then there came a hysterical fit of laughter. It sounded a bit dry and sad, but mostly…it sounded like the laugh of a madman.

After his fit, Jacob said, "Yes, my name is Jacob. Peter was the name of that mother-fucking doctor!!"

Ciel was confused a bit but continued the interrogation, "Why did you become a doctor if you hated him so much? Why did you do it? Rather, how did you do it?"

Jacob didn't answer, Sebastian did.

"Because he raped you, didn't he? The real Peter Cob happens to be your physician as a child, right? You became a doctor to take revenge on him and so you practiced black magic…or so I've heard".

Ciel jaw dropped.

"That's right. That's all right! That bastard touched me every single time I went to him. My innocence was taken from me when I was six, you hear? Six!!! He was a good-looking guy, so he had no reason why to violate me. And so, when I turned eighteen, I went to medical school to become a doctor. Why? I don't know, I just knew I had to. The voices in my head were telling me to, so I did it. And then I met that girl, Eve. She taught me about black magic and I practiced it. First, I used it on her and made her believe I loved her. Same with that little redheaded shit over there. Eve was a bit young at the time, but she was smart. But not smart enough to escape my magic".

"And so you planted the same noises you heard into other people's mind as a punishment for the various things they did, right?" Sebastian said.

Jacob nodded.

After having been quiet, Ciel spoke aloud, "But why all those people? Why did you have to admit all of those citizens into asylums? Why did you try to rape Arthur?"

"Because I'm broken".

"What", Ciel said in disbelief.

"I want everyone to be broken and unclean as I am. It's like that song:

_'Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall_

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall_

_All the King's horses_

_And all the King's men_

_Couldn't put Humpty together again'_. "

The doctor kept repeating the same song over, and over, and over again.

Ciel fell to his knees, "But…that doesn't make sense".

Sebastian nodded, "It does. Something once broken can never be fixed or repaired. Same as something once lost can never be regained".

Ciel shook his head, "Something doesn't add up; if he wanted revenge, why didn't he just kill the doctor. Why did he go after all those people?"

"In actuality, the doctor had already died by the time Jacob was in college, so he did not have anyone to blame. Revenge doesn't have to add up. It does not even have to make sense", the demon butler said as he bent towards Jacob and knocked him out.

"Revenge", Ciel repeated, "Is an ugly thing".

"That is what I have been teaching you; the law of wrath and how to use it. This is the path you have chosen to take. Like this young master, sooner or later, the desire of revenge will take over your mind and you will shatter like this man. Just like Humpty Dumpty", Sebastian said.

The young Phantomhive earl just stayed on the floor, processing what just happened.

Then he heard Sebastian chuckle, "It makes you wonder if this was all planned out. If this all happened for the sole reason of teaching you a lesson of some sort".

"Oh? And who would have arranged this?" Ciel asked.

"The same person who probably arranged our meeting".

"Who is that?"

Sebastian turned to look at his master, "Have you ever wondered if your parents' death happened for a reason? That maybe their deaths would've led up to our meeting and to this point?"

Ciel quirked an eyebrow, "Something like destiny?"

"Probably not, but rather foreordained by a higher being", Sebastian shrugged.

"That's basically the same thing", Ciel reasoned.

"Actually…it's not. Destiny is something that is inevitable. But having something being foreordained is really just something that is set out for you, but whether or not you continue in that direction will eventually lead up to that thing or event that was 'foreordained'. Call it predetermined, if you wish. Something not exactly certain".

Ciel waited a few moments before responding, "Honestly, no, I do not believe this could have all been the will of some outer force. Personally, I do not believe in a God, or Gods. The idea of one is completely irrelevant".

Sebastian suddenly became tight-lipped, "Maybe this was all…God's will".

Ciel gulped and felt a small shiver down his spine, "You're a demon, you're supposed to hate God and avoid anything that is related to Him".

Sebastian looked away, "Not all of us are evil, but we are all…ugly. Anyway, enough of my rambling. What should we do with the doctor, young master?"

Ciel was suddenly brought back to the situation at hand, "Kill him".

"But isn't that against the rules? Wouldn't the Queen want to know who has been involved with all of the cases?"

Ciel got up from the floor and dusted off his clothes, "I don't care. With a power like his, he could be able to control anyone at his own will, so just kill him. I will tell Her Majesty he was a madman and committed suicide".

"And the boy?"

"….Leave him. He belongs here anyway. He should be fine with the doctor out of the way", Ciel said without looking at Arthur.

"I brought you a change of clothes, my lord. They are on your bed", Sebastian said prepared his master's shoes.

"Very well; dress me".

* * *

After Sebastian changed Ciel's clothes and put on his shoes, he picked up the unconscious doctor and all three suddenly escaped from the cell and appeared in a room with white walls.

"Where are we?" Ciel asked.

"My room", Sebastian said as he took off his glove and extended a nail.

"Don't make it too exaggerated, will you?" Ciel said with an attitude.

"As you wish" Sebastian replied as he slit the young doctor's throat with one quick swift of his finger.

The demon untied the doctor and placed the knife, he had stolen from Arthur a few minutes prior, into the doctor's hand.

"Now, let us go home, young master", Sebastian said as he licked his finger and replaced his glove.

A few days later, there came a letter.

"What does it say, young master?" Sebastian asked as he poured tea into his master's china cup.

"Nothing of any importance. Her Majesty just said she would like to than me for solving the case, and that whole thing", Ciel said he tossed the letter into the fireplace once again.

"Young master, may I ask you a question?"

Ciel looked at his butler, "Depends on what it is".

"Why were you so protective of that boy in the asylum?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel sighed and swiveled his chair so that he was now looking out the window of his office, "His eyes…it reminded me of a boy I met as a slave".

The ten-year-old smile sadly, "He was my only friend, and he saved him from giving up my innocence to some men I did not know. He was around for the sole reason for others to use him as they pleased. His name was Charlie. Charlie was the one who brought me food every day and tried to help me escape once. He wasn't supposed to, but he did anyway. He was like a brother to me, probably a bit more. But when those men realized what was going on, they captured us before we escaped and Charlie offered himself up in exchange for my safety. They granted his wish but they forced him to watch as men after men took Charlie by force and even after he was torn and worn out, they still kept torturing him. I can never forget the way Charlie's hazel green eyes looked into mine as he was being ravished and they were eyes full of loneliness and despair. Arthur's eyes were the same, that's why I was so attracted to them. And their situations were almost very much alike. I felt that I was given a second chance and I wanted to save him, like I couldn't Charlie. That's why".

Sebastian's eyes were wide, but understood. He walked over to Ciel and wrapped his arms around the young boy, "I am sorry".

Ciel said nothing as two small tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

_"In whom also we have obtained an inheritance, _

_being predestinated according to the purpose of him who works all things after the counsel of his own will"_

_-Ephesians 1:11 American King James Version_

_

* * *

**dreamgirl: Bet you didn't see that on coming!!! I hope you enjoyed the story so far and I expect bunches of reviews!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Like I always say, even if you hated it.**_


	12. The Moment a Child Grows

**dreamgirl: Am I nice or what? Two days later, as I promised, I have brought you the next installment of story.**

**disclaimer: Okay, one more time. Together now. I. DON'T. OWN.**

**ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

When Ciel was pulled out of his thoughts, he realized that his butler's arms were around his petite body.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Sebastian had a surprised look on his face, "I was just…I saw that the young master was feeling a bit sorrowful, so I thought…"

The ten-year-old slapped the demon's hands away and put on a stern face, "I don't keep you around to _think_. I keep you around for the sole reason to have revenge for my parents' death, got it?"

Sebastian stepped away and bowed, "Yes, my apologies, my lord".

Truth be told, Sebastian was completely miffed at his master's pompous attitude. But it was honesty that sprouted from the young boy; so he said nothing. He was a demon, after all; he didn't need to fake sympathy of any kind. Yes, that was it. Sebastian was just doing his duty as a butler and faking concern.

"Well then, young master, we have a busy schedule today. As you well know, it is the fourteenth of October and in a few weeks, it will be All Hallows' Eve and Lady Elizabeth has sent notice that she will be visiting that evening and expects a party", Sebastian said as his master sat down in the chair.

Ciel nearly fell off his chair, "What? She doesn't have the right to tell me what to do! Refuse her, at once".

"Yes, well, that is out of my abilities, my lord. Her Majesty, the Queen, has also sent notice that she would like you to hold a gala on that same evening for she has some grand news to speak to you of".

"Bollocks", the blue-eyed boy sighed, "Fine, do as you wish. I give you permission to plan this so-called _'party'_ and invite whoever seems essential as a pawn of mine".

Sebastian bowed once again and turned on his heel to leave when his young master began to sneeze.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

The young earl gave the demon a hateful look, "Have you been outside?"

The demon seemed a bit confused, "Well yes, I have, my lord. What is the matter?"

Ciel began to have an uncontrollable sneezing fit, "Did you inte—achoo!—ract with any animals?"

"Why, yes, a small black cat in the—"

The Phantomhive lord slammed his hand on the desk, "You IDIOT!! I'm allergic to cats, you know!"

Sebastian responded after his master's sneezing calmed down a bit, "I had no idea, my lord".

"Well now you do. From now on, I forbid you to even go near a cat!"

"But cat's are so gentle, sloth-like in their mannerisms and are just luxurious creatures. They do things when they want and however they want; most of the time I cannot even imagine what they are thinking", the demon cooed.

Ciel gave his butler a you-are-such-a-freak kind of look, "Fine, then don't ever come NEAR me if you've been around a cat, you hear?"

Sebastian nodded and exited the room.

This was going to be a long day…

* * *

And right to his word, seventeen days passed within a blink of an eye. It was the evening of All Hallows' Eve and the manor was filled with a wide variety of colors such as: orange, brown, white and black. Even the outfit Sebastian had picked out for Ciel was a brown jacket with an orange vest, a white shirt underneath with a black bowknot around the collar and matching brown trousers.

"You're looking quite lively today, my lord".

Ciel's eye twitched at the sarcasm, "If you know what's good for you, you'll bite you're tongue, _servant_".

How Ciel knew Sebastian hated being called that was out of his knowledge, but the demon just brushed it off and changed the subject.

"The guests will be arriving soon, and Lady Elizabeth is already waiting in the foyer", Sebastian recited.

"Yes, I see. Do you think there will be a lot of guests this evening?" the young boy asked.

His butler nodded, "A bit, yes".

Ciel grinned but said nothing.

_'If there are many people, the chances of Lizzie asking me to dance slim. Yes, between so many people we will barely even see each other'._

As if she read his thoughts, Lizzie appeared out of no-fucking-where and wrapped her arms around her cousin's neck.

"CIIIIIEEEELLLL!!!! I've missed you soooooo much! I'm so happy you invited me to the party", the blonde said.

"More like you threatened me to", Ciel mumbled against his cousin's arm.

Lizzie tilted her head, "What was that?"

Ciel quickly shook his head, "N-nothing…nothing at all".

The Phantomhive lord tried his best to pry the blonde's arms from his body. Ciel's eyes fell upon the demon standing not too far away.

Sebastian chuckled and debated whether he should walk away or not.

He chose otherwise, "I am sorry, Lady Elizabeth, but the young master has to prepare to greet the incoming guests. You can dance with him later, okay?"

At the sound of 'dance', Ciel's eyebrow twitched and his hand balled up into a fist.

_'I'm going to kill this bastard!'_

Lizzie was glad to hear the lies the demon fed her, but now she was expecting Ciel to waltz with her.

Sebastian smiled happily and dragged Ciel into the ballroom, where some of the guests have gathered just recently.

"…Cats".

The butler blinked a few times, "Excuse me, can you repeat that?"

Ciel glared up at his servant, "I forbid you to play with the cats outside until I say so, that's an order".

Sebastian refrained from choking his master, "Understood".

Now it was Sebastian's turn to curse in his head,_ 'Damn'._

Ciel grinned, "The gala is about to start…shall we?"

* * *

Honestly, Ciel detested gatherings. He just wasn't used to being around so many people. As a child, well a younger child, he often had asthma attacks, so he never really was at any of the parties his parents often threw. Okay, so maybe that was just an excuse for his anti-social tendencies. But hey, it worked.

Ciel managed to avoid conversations with people who gave him weird looks, especially the older men. The young boy just got chills down his spine every time he passed by them.

"Good evening, my cute little boy", came a voice behind Ciel.

The Phantomhive earl quickly turned around and saw the Queen standing there with her two bodyguards, "Y-Your Majesty!"

The blue-eyed boy immediately kneeled down and bowed his head, "How long have you been waiting? I am sorry; please excuse my rudeness".

Queen Victoria smiled humbly and touched his head, "Raise you head, child, it is okay. As a matter of fact, I just arrived".

Ciel did as he was told; "I hear you requested I hold his gala in commemoration of something grand you have to speak to me about, Your Majesty".

"Well, can we move to a place more…secluded?"

Ciel nodded, "Yes, of course".

The ten-year-old directed the Queen towards the hallway and they walked to a nearby guestroom; bodyguards waiting on the other side of the door.

Once inside, the Queen spoke aloud, "First of all, I must congratulate you on your first assignment. You did well. Pity the suspect had to take his own life".

Ciel thanked her and avoided her eyes for a second.

"Although you are free to do whatever it is you like, you must understand that come the circumstances, if need be, I will take authority over your dealings as a noble".

Ciel gulped but remained eye contact, "Yes, I understand".

The boy kneeled once again, "I would never, I swear on my parents' grave, ever betray you, my Queen. Not as long as I am Ciel Phantomhive, the head of the Phantomhive estate".

The Queen smiled, "Good to hear. Now, concerning that grand news. I am aware that your father handled a business".

Ciel didn't really know where this was going.

"How would you like to govern your own company, as well?"

Ciel's eyes widened, "R-really?"

Her Majesty nodded, "I will approve of anything you wish to establish as your own".

The young boy was too ecstatic for words, "Uh…I-I…I would be glad to start up a company like my late father had".

"Excellent. You can think over the details and let me know later on. I will have a factory ready for you once you are set on what type of business you want it to be".

The Queen was about to walk out when Ciel spoke up, "A-actually, I already know what kind of company I want".

Her Majesty's ears were perked up, "Oh, and what would that be?"

"A toy factory. A company that builds toys for children of all ages".

"And what would you call this 'company'? It is supposed to bring fun to the Phantomhive name".

Ciel thought for a moment, _'Fun? Phantomhive? Ha! That almost like saying demons are harmless; but what would be a good name?'_

The young earl repeated the words 'fun' and 'Phantomhive' so much that he started to combine the two to say:

"Funtom!" Ciel shouted out of nowhere.

The Queen quirked an eyebrow, "Funtom?"

Ciel nodded, "Yes, I would like my company's name to be Funtom Industries".

The older woman smiled, "Brilliant idea, my boy. I shall get you started at once. Now, why don't you announce it to your guests?"

The boy's smile quickly dropped, _'Me? Go up in front of people to talk? That's preposterous!'_

But it was the Queen's command, and so he obeyed.

The two exited the room and walked back to the ballroom.

Ciel searched around the room for Sebastian and once he did, he asked for the butler to gather everyone's attention.

After the crowd quieted down, the boy began his string of lies, "First, I'd like to thank all you wonderful chaps for attending my gala and how glad I am to be here. Second, I would like to make an announcement".

Ciel gulped down his pride, as his lessons have shown him to, and put on a façade, "I know I have yet to grow-up a bit, but I have been given the privilege to start up my own company. I am glad to announce that I will soon start up my business called 'Funtom Industries'. Funtom's goal is to create toys for the poor and wealthy alike".

Ciel paused a moment to hear the crowd's reaction. For a moment, they were all silent. Then came the laughter and rude comments.

"A toy company? How ridiculous!" said one guest.

"Of course, it's to be expected from a child!" replied another.

The Phantiomhive lord knew this was a bad idea; he felt his asthma acting up.

Then there came a hand on his should and a warm whisper in his ear, "Remember what I taught you. Pride, one of the sins. Use your pride and don't let them walk all over it. Show them you will have the last laugh".

He refused to admit it, but Sebastian was right. Ciel needed to buck up and start showing what he learned.

"Are you sure you should be talking, Lord Richardson. Last I heard, your company was stolen by another and now you're on the verge of bankruptcy", Ciel spat back with an evil smile.

The commenter suddenly shut up and felt the intimating aura coming from the young child.

Ciel continued, "And you, Sir Walters. I am aware that your wife has left you and your company cannot strive without a lady's touch. You are the last person to criticize who does what. What a better person to build children's toys then a child himself, right?"

The crowd was silent once again.

"In the next few months, Funtom will be starting its first distribution. I hope we can all work together and accept each other's inequalities. Even if we may be rivals, right Duke Galer?"

The man in question suddenly didn't know what to do and just nodded in agreement.

"Great, so I hope you all enjoy the rest of the party and have a happy All Hallows' Eve", Ciel finished with an innocent smile.

As soon as he walked away, the Queen approached him, "I expect nothing less from my loyal dog".

Ciel bowed his head, "Of course. If you will please excuse me, I must retire for the evening".

Ciel said his goodbyes and walked to his room, butler in tow.

"That was some speech you gave, my lord".

The boy just sighed, "Well, with assholes like those, you just have fight fire with fire, I guess".

Sebastian nodded as he drew the water into the bathtub and undressed his master.

Once undressed, Ciel stretched out his limbs for his butler to scrub.

Sebastian began at once, and scrubbed his master's body thoroughly.

The demon stared at his master's back and noticed the scar of being a slave. He knew it was there; he just never really paid any mind to it. He pressed a finger to it.

Ciel nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Does it hurt?" Sebastian asked the question with a double meaning.

"Sometimes", Ciel answered fully knowing what his butler referred to.

And then Sebastian began to smile, "You have changed, young master".

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Ciel stuttered.

"Normally, you would have slapped my hand away and told me to shut up because it was not my place to ask such questions".

Ciel pouted his lip, "Yeah, well, I'm used to you scrubbing my body so it's not like I care anymore. As for the question, I suppose if we are going to be spending time together solving cases and searching for my parents' murderer, then I shouldn't be so reserved".

Sebastian slid his hand to a certain place, "That's nice to hear".

The young earl jumped, "Ah! What are you doing? Get your hand off that! You pervert!"

Sebastian laughed but complied.

After a few moments, Ciel finally said, "You know what I just realized?"

"What is it?"

"I still got to avoid dancing with Lizzie!" Ciel smirked.

Sebastian shook his head; "You shouldn't be thinking of that as a good thing, my lord. She _is _your fiancee".

"Yeah, yeah, whatever".

The demon settled his master into the water and finished bathing him.

His master really had changed within just a short period of time.

* * *

**dreamgirl: I just couldn't resist writing about Halloween. Even though nothing festive-like really happened, I just thought it'd be cool to show how Funtom started and when Ciel's fear of dancing (or sudden start of avoiding) began as well. The next chapter will also be on my view on how a certain thing was created, or began. I hope you've enjoyed the story this far and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	13. The End of The First Year

**dreamgirl: Before any of you nag me about anything, I have done my research and what I am about to include may or may not have actually happened. I'll explain more at the bottom.**

**disclaimer: Really? Just...really? If you believe I own Kuroshitsuji, you don't deserve Sebastian...or Ciel!!!!**

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

A whole month had passed and now it was the middle of December. In the Phantomhive manor, the young earl was fast asleep.

_'Ciel was running. His breath was coming out in short, brief pants. The room was pitch black, so he didn't know where to or why he was running. And then he heard voices screaming. The words were incoherent, but it was the scream of death. Ciel's chest began to burn but his legs wouldn't stop. Then he sae his parents pop out of nowhere. Ciel stretched out his hand but could not reach them. They quickly disappeared. As the darkness surrounded him, a pair of ruby-red eyes appeared and held a hint of amusement in them. The pain in his chest increased when he saw a pair of sharp, blade-like teeth grin and inch closer. The mouth opened wide and then…'_

Ciel sat up abruptly and screamed at the top of his lungs. After a few seconds, the blue-eyed boy stopped screaming and began to breathe heavily. The young earl ran a shaking hand through his hair and slowly got over the shock.

Ciel laid back down and closed his eyes, mind blank as paper.

Then…there came a knock at his bedroom door.

"Young master?"

Ciel wasn't going to answer, but did anyway.

"Yes?" the boy's voice cracked.

The door opened and Sebastian entered, "I heard a scream. Is everything all right?"

Ciel turned over to face the window, "N-no, I am just fine. It was nothing".

Sebastian nodded and walked over to open the curtains, "Very well, my lord. It is morning, but there is nothing in particular in today's schedule. So, the young master may sleep a bit longer".

Ciel brought up an arm to shield his eyes and turned again onto his back and said nothing.

"Summon me if anything, my lord", the butler bowed and left the room.

Once he was sure the demon was gone, Ciel slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the canopy top.

"Morning, huh?" Ciel huffed.

A day to be dreaded.

* * *

After he had woken up, Ciel couldn't go back to sleep. In all honesty, the nightmare scared him shitless and the fact that it was the fourteenth of December didn't help him relax.

So now, the young Phantomhive lord was seated at his dining room table, prepared to eat breakfast at twelve o'clock in the afternoon.

Ciel had gotten out of bed an hour after his usual time but after the new chef, Bard, screwed up a simple order of scrambled eggs, Ciel had to wait until Sebastian remade breakfast. Now, seated in front of him were two eggs, sunny-side up, with loads of bacon and sausages.

Ciel picked up his fork and poked the eggs si that the liquid from the yoke flowed out and drowned his food in the yellow liquid. The young boy then picked up his knife and cut the meat into small pieces. Once everything seemed chewable for a baby, Ciel set his utensils down and took a sip from his glass, clearing his throat out with orange juice.

After that one sip, Ciel's face ashened, "Sebastian, get me a pail".

The butler, who had been standing at his side, questioned his master, "But young ma—".

"Now!" The earl yelled.

At once, the demon left and quickly returned with a bucket. Ciel snatched it out of his hands and hurled into it. Sebastian quirked an eyebrow but stretched out his gloved hand and rubbed his master's back soothingly.

Once he was finished, Ciel put the pail on the floor and coughed. The blue-eyed boy grabbed his white napkin and wiped his mouth.

Sebastian disappeared for a moment and returned with a glass of water, "Here, my lord, take a drink".

Ciel took the cup with a shaking hand and finished it in one huge gulp. He began to cough again and Sebastian continued to pat him on the back and set the empty glass in the table.

"What happened, my lord?"

Once the boy was done coughing, he took a deep breath and said, "I…I don't know. I just suddenly feel nauseas".

Without warning, Sebastian scooped up Ciel in his arms and brought him into his bedroom and gently set him down on his enormous bed. Having been too weak from retching out an empty stomach, Ciel put up no fight, not even a prideful remark. He just allowed his butler to tuck him into bed, fully clothed, and relaxed.

Sebastian had a concerned look on his face, "Are you sick, my lord? You didn't even touch your food".

Ciel smirked, "I did. I poked it around but it still didn't look appetizing. I tried to drink juice since my throat felt dry, but that didn't help".

The demon shook his head, "If you have enough energy to smirk like a little wise-ass, then you must be fine".

The boy's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I think that's the first time I've heard you curse", Ciel chuckled a bit.

"I doubt it. I'm a demon, after all. I am sure I have said a few imprecations here and there".

Ciel shook his head, "Nope, you never have".

Sebastian shrugged, "I guess it depends on my mood".

"I thought demons didn't have emotions. Or so I have heard".

"Mood and emotions are two very different things. Sometimes I may be in the mood to tease the young master, but I never feel ay emotions such as happiness or amusement. It is just because I feel like it, just as the young master feels like not telling me why he screamed this morning".

Ciel sighed, "And we're back to this. Listen, it was nothing".

"I see those lessons in lying have paid off well, my lord. But as I am the one who is teaching you the demon ways, I can see right through each—".

That's when the phone rang.

Sebastian put on an annoyed face but went to pick up the telephone.

Thankful, Ciel leaned back onto his pillow and thought to himself of how fucked up this whole day's been. As is to be expected from…

"I hadn't known it was the young master's birthday, my lord", came a sexy deep voice from a few feet away.

'Shit', the boy thought.

"Yes, well, it is none of your concern if it is or not", Ciel said arrogantly.

"Of course it is, my lord. It is a day to be cele—", the demon was cut off.

"Don't say it!!! Don't you goddamn say it's a 'happy' occasion. This day is full of sorrow and despair, not something to be celebrated. Because of this day, they had to have died", Ciel's hair covered his face as he bent his head.

For a few moments, Sebastian said nothing.

"It is painful, is it not?"

Ciel shot him a deathly glare, "How the fuck can you ask that? Of course it is!! You wouldn't understand, you're a demon after all".

"And you think I do not know the feeling of guilt, disappointment, and anguish? As you said, I am a demon…after all", Sebastian said suddenly having the look of a man who had lived and seen too much during his lifetime.

Ciel bit his tongue for he had nothing more to say.

"That was Madam Red on the phone. She called to wish you a happy birthday and wanted to apologize for not being able to come on such an important day", the butler said.

The air was tense and would've grown if the demon had left the room, which was what he was about to do. But a small hand stopped him.

"You like pain, right?"

Sebastian turned around, "If you mean distributing pain to humans, then yes, I take a small amount of pleasure in doing so as a demon".

Ciel looked up and made eye contact, "Will you…will you pierce my ears for me?"

The demon felt a bit of pride flow over him at the thought of hurting his master as he so wanted to do many times before.

* * *

The needle was held between Sebastian's thumb and index finger and was positioned in the center of the eleven-year-old's earlobe.

"Are you ready, young master?"

Ciel nodded as much as he could with Sebastian holding his ear in place.

The demon wanted to make it as painful as possible, so he didn't even warn his master as he stabbed the piece of flesh hard and began to move it around to stretch it out.

To the demon's surprise, Ciel didn't yell. He just bit his lip and said nothing.

So, Sebastian picked up a small, royal blue stud and slipped it through the hole and closed it at the end.

"I will do the other one now, my lord".

Ciel didn't both saying anything, he just waited patiently as Sebastian drove another needle through his left ear and repeated whatever steps he took for the previous one.

Once finished, Ciel got off the chair he had been sitting in and walked towards the mirror.

"Is it to the young master's liking?" Sebastian asked.

The eleven-year-old touched his ears and winced as they stung a bit, "These…these were my father's".

If he had not seen the look in his master's eyes, Sebastian would have been confused.

"I like them…a lot. Now I am a full-fledge Phantomhive", Ciel concluded.

"Oh? How did you know when you were ready?"

The earl shrugged, "I didn't. Today was the day marked as one whole year I have survived. One whole year I have to my name. I have died, but it has been almost one year since I have been revived".

"Almost poetic", the demon teased.

"Shut up".

"What is the young master's plan now?" the butler asked.

Ciel was quiet for a second, "It isn't a plan, but more of a short-term goal. I plan on surviving another year or two, at least, and getting my revenge on those people".

The young boy turned to look at the demon, "And to fulfill my end of the contract and feed you my soul".

Sebastian couldn't help but grin, "Sounds like a good plan to me. Shall we continue this year and start the next with a new perspective?"

"And what might that be?"

"For the young master, the ability to surpass any human in this life will be an easy task. As for myself, as one always says, 'patience is a virtue'."

Ciel just stared at Sebastian, "Doesn't that just mean you want my could no matter what and will just lie to yourself in expectance?"

"Optimism, if you will".

"Call if what you wish, but I shall not leave you waiting. I want to hurry up and have my revenge", Ciel said with great vigor.

"Maybe your new perspective should be as mine, 'patience is a virtue', my lord. You needn't make haste, the time will come".

"Whatever", Ciel huffed.

This year has certainly proven to be an interesting one. I cannot wait for the last…

* * *

_"I'll […] make a heaven out of hell, _

_and I'll die by your hand which I love so well."_

_-William Shakespeare_

* * *

**dreamgirl:I have noticed that while his parents were alive, Ciel didn't have any piercing of earrings, so HA! And that will be the end of Ciel's first year. I hope you've enjoyed the story this far and in the next chapter, that is where the beginning of the end begins...PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	14. The Beginning of The End

**dreamgirl: First off, thanks for all of the reviews and kisses to you all!!!! Okay, so I've thought it through and I won't plan my updates from now on. It'll just be a spontaneous thing, thanks to **_KalanaFox_**, though it's not a bad thing.**

**warnings: Major doses of obscenity, bondage, shota, and asshole-ness. Oh, and limey good-ness.**

**disclaimer: Come one, we all know if I owned Kurohshitsuji, Sebastian would've fucked Ciel a LONG time ago. So, no, I don't.**

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Ciel's eleventh year came and went. Nothing surprising happened besides the usual. The Funtom Industry had become popular since the first day it distributed its toys to the public, and Ciel had, successfully, taken over two rival factories and expanded his company all throughout England. It was now the beginning of his twelfth year, March to be exact, and the Phantomhive earl had just solved a case.

* * *

Ciel collapsed onto his bed and felt it difficult to move around.

"Tired, my lord? Asked the infamous demon-butler.

The twelve-year-old gave him the death stare, "No shit. Of course I'm bloody tired! That blasted case lasted too long".

"It has only been a week, young master".

Ciel rolled over, "I hate having to repeat myself, Sebastian. It. Was. Too. Damn. Long!"

Sebastian sighed, "I am sorry you feel that way, young master, but you have lessons scheduled for today".

Ciel bolted straight up, "I thought I ordered you to cancel all my appointments".

The demon smirked, "Oh, I did. Your lesson will be the subject that the young master hasn't practiced in a while".

The pre-teen said, "Bring me some chocolate parfait and I might think about it".

"Spoiled as ever, I see".

"At least I'm doing something, you can't say I abandoned my studies completely. Now, bring me my goddamn parfait!"

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, right away, my lord".

* * *

_'Brat'_ the butler thought as he walked out of the room.

It had been nearly two years that Ciel had asked him to teach him the demon ways. So far, the young master had only learned five out of the seven designated sins. Pride and Wrath must've been the first two that Ciel quickly learned, especially after his first assignment. Ciel awoke Sloth and Gluttony right into his eleventh year when he threatened to kill someone if he was not given the desert of his choice and once his wishes were granted, he marched up into his room and slept the whole day. Greed followed soon after Ciel realized that Funtom was becoming more and more popular, hence the reason he took over the other toy companies (mostly because Ciel threatened them into it). Not to mention the fact that the pre-teen's vocabulary had suddenly become made up of mostly obscenities. True, Ciel always had a bad mouth, but that was usually only when he was downright pissed off or just because it found it appropriate at the time. But now…curse words would just come flying out in every other sentence. Sebastian may be a demon, but constant profanity was one thing he never really liked about humans.

Now, it was just Lust and Envy that tainted the young master's perfect record. Sebastian knew that Ciel could never become jealous over anyone or anything, mostly because his pride wouldn't allow it. But Lust, on the other hand…He _was_ just a boy. It'd be a piece of cake.

* * *

The knock was coherent.

"Come in", the boy answered.

The demon came in, "My apologies, young master, there was no chocolate parfait. But I have brought you a strawberry cheesecake to—"

Ciel grabbed the cake and threw it to God knows where, "No! I wanted chocolate and I will have my fucking chocolate parfait!"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched and with lightning speed he knocked Ciel down and held the boy's tiny wrists in one masculine hand.

"What the fu—"

Sebastian used his other hand to silence his master, "Now, is that any way for a noble to speak? This has been going on for far too long, young master. I understand you have not had the best day of your life, but to be so disrespectful as to throw a piece of cake and waste it is far too much. I will have to teach you how to be grateful, _Ciel_".

The blue-eyed boy tried to say something, but his butler's hand was in the way. Finally, Sebastian removed it and used it to unbutton his master's trousers instead.

"Who the bloody hell are you to tell me what to do? You're just a—ah!—stop!"

Sebastian hand had traveled into Ciel's pants and grabbed the boy's manhood.

Ciel froze. It wasn't as if Sebastian had never done this before, but it had been two years since he last did. When he did, Ciel cried. But the Phantomhive lord wouldn't cry, nor would he allow his length to be erected. He had too much pride for that. But apparently, that also failed.

The demon stroked Ciel's tiny (compared to himself) rod and it wasn't long before it became fully erected. Sebastian flipped Ciel around so his back was touching Sebastian's stomach and the butler continued his ministrations.

The butler leaned his head down and whispered into Ciel's ear, "Do you touch yourself, my lord?"

The pre-teen didn't answer; he couldn't speak. He couldn't believe this was happening.

It didn't take long before Ciel felt himself close to the edge, but Sebastian quickly pressed his thumb on to the tip.

"I will not let you come, my lord. Not before you apologize for what you did earlier".

Ciel panted heavily, he couldn't hold it in much longer, but he refused to give in to his desires and lose whatever pride he had left.

"Screw you", the boy said through gritted teeth.

Sebastian felt a bit of anger mixed with sadism build up within him, "As you wish".

The demon lifted Ciel and tossed him onto the bed. He grabbed a ribbon that adorned Ciel's jacket, slipped it off and used it to tie the boy's hands.

Sebastian ripped open his master's shirt and used his hand to pinch Ciel's nipples. With his other hand, he continued to prevent his master from ejaculating.

"Stop it this instant!" Ciel yelled.

"Not until you repent, young master".

Ciel remained tight-lipped until he felt his butler's finger travel lower.

The young earl's eyes widened, "No! Don't! Okay, okay. I'm…I'm sorry. There, n-now let m-me go".

Sebastian frowned. It had ended much too quickly. Reluctantly, the demon got up untied his master. Once he did, he left Ciel on the bed and walked towards the door.

"It seems, young master, you would sell your own beliefs if it conveniences you. You even swallowed your pride and played into a rival's hands. It seems I have not taught you well enough, my lord".

Ciel couldn't believe his ears, "How could I not? You were about to—"

The demon shook his head, "Irrelevant. As prideful as you are, the _'king'_ must always have a strategic plan. If not…checkmate would be found much too quickly and the _'game' _would be too easy".

With that, the demon exited the room and left a disheveled twelve-year-old on the bed.

Ciel sighed and looked down, "That son of a--".

* * *

Sebastian smirked as he heard his master yell out obscenities at him, but luckily, he was too far away to actually do anything. The loyal butler had left his young master with a hard-on, one the boy had to take care of himself. Sebastian wasn't kind enough to help his master because it was, well, a punishment, after all. A very sick and cruel kind of punishment, but hey, Sebastian _was_ a demon. Plus, it was all a part of Ciel's lesson…

* * *

**dreamgirl: I'm sad it was too short, but the beginning always is the hardest to write. You know the drill. Read and review please!!**

**P.S. Please don't kill me, **_KalanaFox**. I didn't want to move the story too fast, but this was the only real way I could start it off. Blame my current yaoi-deprived mind.**_


	15. Revenge Never Was A Good Idea

**dreamgirl: Okay, I'm sorry. I've had this ready for, like, almost two weeks but last week has been full of bloody disappointment. As you all may well know, Kuroshitsuji season 2 will NOT include our favorite couple. (SPOILER WARNING) No, instead, it has been confirmed that Sebastian consumed Ciel's soul and now the second season will be a completely NEW master and servant. Not only that but then, four days later, I find out I didn't get into the high school of my choice and then, two days after THAT I find out my cousin is in the hospital. So, yeah, I've been in a slump.**

**disclaimer: I swear to God, I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, all of this shit wouldn't be happening.**

**warnings: Use of profanity, blood, gore, animal cruelty and semi-crack.**

**ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Nine days had passed since Sebastian's little "punishment" and neither male had spoken anything of it. Mostly because Ciel refused to admit he was wrong and Sebastian just wanted to see how long Ciel lasted before finally cracking. But, considering the fact that it had already been NINE days, the demon was positive Ciel didn't have the gall to pull anything now.

Sebastian was currently on his way to wake up Ciel.

The butler knocked on the door, "My lord?"

When no answer came, Sebastian felt a chill throughout his body. Something wasn't right. Sebastian quickly opened the door and ran into the room. The sight that welcomed him stunned him the most.

On the bed, on the floor, in the bathroom. There were dogs EVERYWHERE!!!!

Then there came a small, boyish voice behind him, "Welcome, Sebastian. I see you are not quite pleased with what you see here, but that doesn't really matter. You cannot disobey me, so I order you to stay in this room until I say so".

Sebastian reluctantly kneeled down and said, "Yes, my lord".

Ciel grinned and plopped a small puppy onto Sebastian's head, "Oh, and one more thing…they have not yet been trained. Have fun!"

The Phantomhive lord smiled sinisterly as he walked towards the door.

Then, Sebastian felt a warm liquid touch his scalp and trickle down his forehead.

"You little piece of—"

The butler's obscene words were blocked out as Ciel slammed the door behind him.

Oh, revenge felt good.

* * *

Sebastian shook his head and violently tossed the puppy onto the floor, "Honestly, getting urinated on by a goddamn canine. Inconceivable!"

The demon tried to move around without stepping on a puppy. Then, Sebastian came across a pure black Labrador puppy that reminded him of the cat he usually played with.

The butler extended his hand, "Maybe you won't be so ba—"

Sebastian quickly took back his hand as the dog reached to bite him. The ebony mutt looked at him with eyes full of hate.

"Don't worry, the feeling is mutual", Sebastian slipped off his gloves, "So, you wish to challenge a demon, do you? That has been the worst mistake of your unworthy life".

The more Sebastian walked towards the pup, the further back the mutt moved. Within seconds, a pair of stiletto heels appeared and held a demon with leather pants. The numerous dogs surrounding Sebastian started to whimper and peed themselves.

Then, a set of vampire-like teeth revealed themselves as the demon's mouth was pulled back into an evil smile, "Ego Samael, angelus of Angelus of Nex, sum a everto utriusque bonus quod malum. Tametsi vos es totus iustus vermin, EGO vadum ostendo vos meus verus vox. Dogs vere es iustus bestia ex Abyssus. Vel quinymo, Olympus".

* * *

It had only been a few minutes, but Ciel was already bored. He had been walking around the halls since he locked his butler in his room. The twelve-year-old's so-called "revenge" turned out to be a complete bore. And BECAUSE he was only twelve, things easily bored Ciel. As if an answer to his thoughts, Ciel heard hundreds of high-pitched squeals as if someone stepped on an animal and squished…

_'Oh, shit!'_ Ciel thought.

As quick as humanely possible, the blue-eyed boy ran towards his room and unlocked the door. As the door to his room opened, Ciel's jaw dropped. His uncovered eye fell upon the demon in a spotless uniform and a bloody surrounding.

Ciel's eyes narrowed, "What the bloody hell did you do? I was gone for five minutes. Five bloody minutes!"

Sebastian chuckled, "Bloody, indeed".

The young lord was at a loss of words, "You…you…you monster!"

"Correction. I am a demon, young master".

Ciel inched closer and his foot hit a small head, which rolled a bit before revealing a pair of widened eyes.

The pre-teen brought a hand to his mouth to keep from vomiting, "Clean this mess up at once and…get my goddamn chocolate parfait!"

Ciel ran out and made it to the nearest bathroom. After emptying out the contents in his stomach, Ciel wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. The boy couldn't believe that his plan backfired. It wasn't supposed to end this way. Ciel semi-jokingly did the act with the idea of causing Sebastian some displeasure. It had been two years since they met, but never would he have thought the demon would do such a thing. Well, it was to be expected. Ciel sighed, as least he got his revenge. At least to a certain extent.

* * *

Sebastian sighed; his master never DID learn his lesson, did he? Not only did Ciel not learn anything, but also now the demon was left with a bloody mess to clean up…literally. Also, now his young master demanded for sweets!

_'I swear, that child is the most spoiled, arrogant, and stubborn human I have ever come across',_ the butler thought to himself.

For a moment, Sebastian just stood there debating whether or not to clean up the human way. Then he just figured it'd be more work than necessary so he just snapped his fingers and everything was in place and in tip-top shape.

The demon-butler looked around to make sure he had gotten every drop of blood and made his way to the kitchen. True, considering the fact that his master had been acting like a brat lately, Ciel didn't deserve any cake. What he did deserve was a cold, hard punishment like last time.

Sebastian grinned. Oh yes, a punishment indeed. A much DIFFERENT one…

* * *

Ciel paced around the bathroom in thought.

_'I can't believe he fucking did that! It took me a whole week to actually get someone to order them for me so Sebastian wouldn't find out. Then he just had to go and kill them all! Even the one who looked like my old dog. That demon doesn't even deserve that name!'_

The young earl marched out of the room and stomped back into his bedroom in hopes of reprimanding his servant. To his surprise, the room was immaculate and very, very…empty.

"Now where did that stupid, old git go?"

"Who is a stupid, old git?"

Ciel gulped.

Sebastian motioned towards the piece of cake in his hand, "I have brought the chocolate parfait you requested, my lord".

The boy unfroze and reached for the cake, "Ah, yes, finally. It only took you NINE days".

As the earl reached, the butler brought the cake higher out of reach.

"What in God's name are you doing?"

"You have lessons to complete, first, young master", Sebastian said in a monotone voice.

Ciel gave him the death glare, "I've waited too long for this".

"And you can wait a bit longer. Really, my lord, it is very important that you begin your lessons".

The twelve-year-old sighed, "Whatever, as long as I can have my parfait".

The butler smirked, "Oh, you shall".

Ciel didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

_"Hatred is the coward's revenge for being intimidated"_

_-George Bernard Shaw_

* * *

**dreamgirl: In commemoration of the loss of our favorite yaoi pairing, I am even MORE motivated to continue writing this story for all of you readers who cried their eyes out at the news (I know I did). I will not fail you!!!! I swear I will do my best to write a lovable ending, knowing as how Square Enix failed to do that. Enough of my rant....PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**P.S. Sorry about the dead puppies, it was the only idea I got since my mind was full of rage and sadness.**


	16. Trauma Overpowers Lust

**dreamgirl: Ok, sorry, I've had this ready for a few days but I've been away from an actual internet-working computer in a week, so yeah. I'm so glad I got over my writer's block and started working on this chapter.**

**warnings: Shota, memories of trauma, and OOC-ness.**

**disclaimer: I've been through this once, I've been through this a million times....I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"So, when are you going to give me my parfait?" Ciel whined.

"Once we complete your lessons for today, I will comply with the young master's wishes", Sebastian put simply.

"Fine, let's get this started then. What's today's lesson?"

The demon grinned, "The young master is aware that the lessons consist of learning the Seven Deadly Sins, right?"

"Of course, I HAVE already done that", Ciel arrogantly said.

"Though, two main qualities have not yet been mastered".

"Oh? And what might that be?"

The butler held back a predatory smile, "Lust quod Invidia"

"Lust quod Invidia"

"Yes. And today we will be focusing on Lust".

"Lust? You mean… Lust?"

Sebastian nodded.

The young boy's eyes widened, "You can't be serious!"

"Why yes, young master, I am serious", Sebastian said with deadpan expression.

"Can't we work on Envy, instead?"

The demon-butler shook his head, "My apologies, my lord, but it is still much to earl for that. And I doubt that it is even possible for the young master to feel such an emotion".

"And Lust is????"

Sebastian finally let his evil side show, "But of course, my lord".

The blue-eyed boy couldn't believe his ears.

"And my methods might not be ones to the young master's liking. Do you wish to proceed?"

"Whatever, but on one condition!" Ciel held up a finger.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Under no circumstances are you to…you know…." Ciel trailed off.

"Penetrate?" Sebastian finished the teen's unspoken sentence.

The young Phantomhive lord blushed, "That's a crude way to put it, but yes. Understood?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Good. Now, what's next?"

"Kneel".

"Excuse me?" Ciel seemed baffled.

"I said 'Kneel' ", Sebastian said in a demanding voice.

Ciel sighed but obeyed. Anything to end this stupid lesson.

"And what the bloody hell am I supposed to do once I'm down here?"

The pre-teen soon heard the sound of a zipper.

"Holy sh—"

"Suck".

What the fuck was up with the one-worded orders?

"You can't mean—"

The butler remained serious but now emitted a dark aura around himself that scared the living shit out of Ciel.

The boy hesitated and slowly brought his hand up to touch the monstrous thing in front of him.

Once there, Ciel inched closer and…

The small boy suddenly shot up.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I can't do it. All pride aside, this is just plain wrong. We're both MEN for bloody sakes!"

The demon sighed, "Not to knock the young master off of his high horse, but I am a man, whilst you…. are not".

"What do you mean I am not?"

"A REAL man is made when one has sexual experience and is physically more—how shall I put this…. bigger".

Ciel stretched out his pants, looked inside for a bit and looked at Sebastian's length.

That did it for the Phantomhive's mighty pride.

"Fine, I can show you who's the REAL man!!"

Sebastian laughed inwardly. The young earl was still such a kid, which made the butler's teasing and instigation even easier to control and play him into the demon's very hands.

Ciel kneeled down once more and began a freaking' stare down with the rod Sebastian called a penis. The boy gulped and cursed under his breath in every language he knew.

He leaned in forward, leapt out his hand and quickly grasped it.

Sebastian flinched a bit, "Don't grab it like it's going to bite you".

Ciel looked up, "It's HUGE, it very well might".

The sexy butler smirked, "I take pride in knowing that".

The blue-eyed boy glared at his servant.

Ciel turned his gaze back to the thing in front of him and experimented a few motions. He first began to move his hand up and down and watched as how the skin moved and the cock became even harder than it already was. Which was a fucking surprise in itself.

"I'm waiting", came an arrogant reply.

Ciel stopped, "Give me a sec. This isn't exactly my forte, you know".

Sebastian found it difficult to stifle his amused laughter.

Those held back laughs turned into a silent gasp as the demon felt a small, wet mouth envelope his cock.

Ciel was only twelve, so his mouth wasn't so big. His tongue felt like a baby's and it entranced Sebastian as he saw that little pink organ move about that part of his anatomy.

The pre-teen found it difficult to insert the whole thing within his mouth, so he began to stick out his tongue and lick the older man's dick in straight motions.

It took a few seconds, but Sebastian finally got over the surprise "attack" and kept his cool.

He went back to instructing his protégé, "Now, swirl your tongue around in circular motions".

Ciel was a bit confused but tried his best.

Then, an image of Charlie popped into his conscience.

The young earl pictured those moments when he witnessed his friend, Charlie, was violated by the men in masks and how they forced the young boy to do exactly what Ciel was doing for his butler.

The shock made Ciel suddenly removed his mouth from the sexual organ in front of him and dropped it form his hand.

Sebastian gave him a perplexed look.

Ciel's pupils were dilated. He hadn't had any memories or dreams of Charlie or "that" place since he finished his first assignment…when he was ten.

The teen crawled away on his back.

Sebastian sighed as he zipper up his trousers and inched closer to help his master up.

Ciel recoiled and shook violently.

It was nearly silent, but Sebastian heard the small, "No".

Having been with him for nearly three years, Sebastian backed off knowing what it probably was what startled his young master.

Sebastian kneeled down to Ciel's balled-up form and settled the plate with the chocolate parfait on it in front of the boy.

"Today's lesson is over. We shall continue some other time", he said as he walked out of his master's room.

Ciel stared at the plate but his thoughts were not in the sweets, rather…it was on his dreadful memories.

The small clips of Charlie being a slut for his sake were traumatizing for a ten year old. Even for a Phantomhive lord.

What Charlie had become, although unwillingly, was something he NEVER wanted to even come close to.

* * *

**dreamgirl: Hit or miss? Please review!**


	17. Forceful Therapy

**dreamgirl: I've been working on this since February 18th. Can you believe that? Unfortunately, due to many school projects being due all in the same week, I just HAD to procrastinate and stress myself out. Hence, I had writer's block. After I handed in my last project, I sat down at home (I am currently sick) and began to write. I finished this at midnight...I had a cold...I am on Spring Vacation. Weirdest yet most awesome way to get a lemon idea.**

**warnings: LEMON!!! A big juicy lemon!!! Yes, I have finally wrote the moment everyone (including myself) has been waiting for. I also warn you readers against non-con (well, it starts that way), brief trauma, certain degree of bondage and SM foreplay. Well, Sebastian IS a demon after all. Oh, shota and language as well.**

**disclaimer: Me no own! This is EXACTLY what would happen if I did own Kuroshitsuji. **

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"No."

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, "May I ask what the young master is referring to?"

Ciel folded his arms; "I do not wish to continue my lessons anymore."

"Oh? And why is that?" The butler pushed.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I am the master and what I say is law."

Sebastian fought the urge to roll his eyes. Although he refused to admit it, Ciel was afraid. Traumas were never an easy thing to get over and Ciel had quite a few. The young Phantomhive lord was afraid of seeming like the slut his friend became for his sake. He was afraid of pain. Afraid of seeming weak in front of Sebastian. Most of all, Ciel was afraid he might like it. It was only the day after, but Ciel wanted to end the rest of his lessons before they actually began. So, here they were…in the garden sipping tea.

"I am sorry, my lord, but that is not possible", Sebastian said as he rearranged the things on the cart.

"And why the hell not?"

The demon responded without looking up, "As a butler of the Phantomhive household, it is my duty to follow through with my orders. The young master asked me to teach him the demon ways, hence I shall do so without fail."

Ciel felt his resolve crack, _'Why the bloody hell is Sebastian so…so…so irrational!?'_

The young master sighed, "Well, unfortunately for you, I am unable to 'participate' in these lessons any further."

Ciel suddenly felt the aura in the room turn dark.

"Is the young master, perhaps…afraid?"

The pre-teen's eyes widened, "O-of course not!"

"Then why the sudden withdrawal?"

The pre-teen pouted, "We just went through this. I hate repeating myself. No, I am not a-afraid."

The butler closed the space between them, "What if I show the young master that these lessons could become pleasurable?"

Ciel shook his head. The pre-teen would not allow himself to fall any further into the demon's trick.

There seemed to be a red gleam in Sebastian's eyes. His voice deepened, "Before becoming a demon, one must know how to sin like a human."

The young boy tried to back away from the demon, but ended up falling off his chair.

"Shit!" Ciel yelped as his ass made contact with the floor.

Within seconds, Sebastian scooped up his young master from the cement floor and carried him bridal-style. After picking his master up, the butler heads inside.

"W-wait, where are you taking me?" The demon's protégé asked.

The handsome creature smiled, "To continue your lessons of course!"

Upon hearing those words leave his butler's mouth, the young earl began to thrash around haphazardly.

"Put me down! I said down, damn it, now! No way in fucking HELL am I going to do th—."

"Oh, but you will, my lord," Sebastian cut his master off, "We haven't much time left."

* * *

A few moments later, Ciel found himself on his bed, wrists tied to the headboard to his bed. Again.

"Why the fuck am I tied up again?"

Sebastian grinned, "Were I not to do that, the young master would surely run away. We can't have that, now, can we?"

Ciel gave the demon a sour glare, "Well, of course! Anyone in their right mind would run the fuck away!"

Sebastian sighed, "Young master, I have grown tired of your constant use of obscenities. I will have to ask you to refrain from such profanity."

"Profanity? I'll show you fucking profanity!" Ciel tried his best to kick his butler where it most certainly would've hurt.

Unfortunately for the twelve-year-old boy, the demon dodged his master's blows with much gracefulness. Instead of receiving the blow, the demon-butler leaned in closer and pressed his thumb into the young boy's neck. Within moments, Ciel's head lolled a bit and his body slacked.

"Wh-what the hell did you do?" the blue-eyed boy asked.

"I simply calmed the young master down. You wouldn't want this to hurt, do you?"

At the slight implications of sexual foreplay, Ciel became anxious.

"N-no, seriously, I can't. We cannot do this. Ch-Charlie…he…I…fuck!"

Ciel was fighting a battle within his own mind. He didn't want to do anything that had to do with what Charlie had been forced to do. Now, his head had began to hurt because of his torn thoughts between what his body desired and what he knew to be wrong.

Slowly, Sebastian undressed his master and tossed the garments onto the floor. As Ciel's shirt came off, the young boy's pale chest was exposed. Sebastian bent his head and placed his lips to Ciel's chest as he undid the buttons to the young earl's trousers. Ciel's heart thudded against his ribcage; so much that Sebastian felt it beat against his lips.

Through busy lips he said, "Relax, young master. Allow your body to accept this moment of pleasure."

Ciel felt himself about to cry, but wouldn't allow himself to. "B-but Charlie—."

The demon was successful in discarding the pre-teen's pants and slid them off with his underwear in tow. Sebastian proceeded with kissing his way up Ciel's slender throat and lick it a few times.

"The only way to move on is to forget about the past. Whatever happened to your little friend, or to yourself, forget it all." The butler included his own advice.

"If I forget—ah!—I might lose the person I have become."

Sebastian stopped kissing his master's throat for a moment and looked him straight in the eye, "You will never _not_ become the person you are now. Everything you have accomplished is because of your past, but just forget the pain and remember the hatred. That is all you need to know."

Ciel contemplated upon the advice he had just been given. Making his decision, while regaining his strength back, Ciel lifted his head a bit higher and opened his legs a bit wider, allowing the demon access to his body. Sebastian was taken aback, not expecting his master to give in so easily, but smirked anyhow.

"Proceed." Ciel ordered.

The smirk remained on Sebastian's face, "Yes…my lord."

Sebastian kissed his way down to Ciel's chest, once again, and applied his mouth to the strawberry-colored buds that decorated the earl's pale chest. With one hand, Sebastian massaged the nipple that hadn't earned his attention and with another, he slid it to the boy's nether regions and teased the teen's cock.

"Mhmm, ah! Don't…don't tease me." Ciel didn't really like how he had said that, but everything was a bit hazy anyway. So it didn't really matter to him anymore.

The crimson-eyed demon's tongue licked its way down Ciel's nipple to his navel. Everywhere Sebastian's tongue and lips went, every time it made contact with his skin, Ciel felt like there were bits of poison being applied to his body and a weird chill shocked his insides.

Sebastian's tongue swirled in the little cavern Ciel called a belly button and proceeded with licking his way to the half-hard dick.

"You better not—!" Ciel's threat was cut off by the sudden wetness surrounding his manhood.

The black-haired butler bobbed his head up and down as he sucked on his master's hard-on.

The ribbon that held them in place was cutting Ciel's wrists. "S-Sebastian, free my hands!"

No longer worried that the boy might run away, Sebastian reached up and gloved hand and undid the ribbon. Upon him doing so, Ciel's hands went to the top of Sebastian's head. The blowjob being too much for the twelve-year-old, Ciel couldn't help but tug on the demon's ebony hair. Sensing that his master was on the verge of releasing himself, Sebastian let go of the boy's rod and slid his gloves off with his teeth. The demon-butler loosened his tie a bit and allowed his hand to travel towards the boy's unprepared hole.

Sebastian leaned up towards Ciel's ear and whispered, "Has this little hole, here, been used?"

Ciel shuddered at the warm air that radiated off of his sexy butler and into his small ear. He didn't respond.

"If it has, then maybe it won't matter if I enter without my preparation."

The boy's eyes widened. He didn't want it to hurt. He had seen what they had done to his best friend. It had hurt so much that blood seeped from his friend's abused hole. And yet, he still didn't give the demon an answer.

True to his word, Sebastian inserted two dry fingers into his master's ass. Ciel cried out in pain. In sole agony.

"Ah! N-no, stop, it hurts! Take them out, now!"

Sebastian did as he was told and nodded in satisfaction, "So it hasn't been used? Interesting. Now, I am very curious as to why you have trouble with people touching you so casually."

Ciel felt disgust build up within him, but dealt with it, "Shut up and just continue, demon."

The butler shrugged and did just that. He brought three fingers to Ciel's mouth and positioned them in front of his tiny mouth.

"Suck."

Ciel dreaded it when Sebastian gave one-worded orders, but he complied and did as he was asked. Once the demon's fingers were professionally coated in saliva, he brought them to Ciel's bottom. Without warning, he thrusted on finger into the tight entrance. Ciel didn't really wince, it wasn't painful, it was just uncomfortable. After a few seconds of probing, Sebastian inserted a second finger. Now, the pain began to work its magic.

"Ooh, ah, ow. It…it hurts, Sebastian. Why are you so bloody awful at this?"

Sebastian was shocked. Not only because this was the first time anyone had ever insulted his bedroom skills, but also because even though his master was in pain, Ciel was able to shoot a nasty remark and gain back whatever pride he had lost.

Although not so glad about the remark, Sebastian smirked, "It's not like I bed men on every occasion. It does not interest me. That is to Leviathan's liking. I, under no circumstances, ever get involved with a man. Much less a boy. I am not a goddamn sodomite!"

For a second there, Ciel was taken aback. Not really because Sebastian said he had never bedded a man before, but because he seemed to lose his temper after the mention of a "Leviathan" and began to curse. It intrigued Ciel to no end. But, unfortunately, the pain that came from the third finger that had been inserted made him forget his moment of curiosity.

"Ah, shit! That…that hurts like a bitch!" Ciel continued his bits of profanity.

Sebastian sighed, "Young master, what did I say about the obscenities you constantly use? I am going to have to punish you."

The butler violently shoved his three fingers in harder and deeper into the young boy's ass. Ciel howled in pain but that was only for a moment. Instantly, Ciel felt Sebastian's long fingers brush up against something within him that made him spasm and come. Since it was unexpected, Ciel's cock shot out its seed and landed on Sebastian's jacket.

The butler sighed, "No matter what I do, this outfit always gets ruined one way or the other."

Sebastian slipped his jacket and waistcoat off. He unzipped his pants and pulled Ciel a bit closer to his abdomen.

"Are you ready, my lord?" The demon politely asked.

The twelve-year-old wasn't ready, but he said he was anyway. He had already been mind-fucked and forced to do many other things, what else did he have to lose? And so, he nodded.

"This might hurt, so I apologize in advance", the butler said as he positioned himself in front of Ciel's puckered hole and in one swift movement…he buried himself to the hilt.

It was so quick that even Ciel hadn't noticed it, but within seconds the pain crept its way up to his brain and the boy yelped in pain. Ciel reached for Sebastian and wrapped his arms around his back. As Sebastian began to move, Ciel clawed at the demon's back and made imprints on his skin through the material of his shirt. Great, now his shirt was ripped as well. The more Sebastian began to move, the higher both of them were brought into ecstasy. Each thrust landed deep and hard into Ciel's body and soon enough, the boy's body was banging against the headboard.

"Ugh, ow!" Ciel wailed.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked while still thrusting in and out of his master.

"M-my head hit the board."

The pre-teen didn't need to say anymore. Sebastian dislodged himself and flipped the young boy over onto his stomach. He perked up his ass and rammed into the tight canal in an instant.

Ciel cried out, "Fu—ahh! Oh…oh my god."

The young earl placed his hands against the headboard so as to support his body and refrain it from slamming completely against it as the demon thrusted into him. The room was completely silent, except for the sounds of skin hitting against skin and the squishy sounds of body liquids entangling themselves with each other. As well as the sound of heavy panting and moans of pleasure. Sebastian used one hand to balance himself against Ciel's hips so that he could thrust well, while the other wrapped itself around the boy's waist and made contact with the five-inch rod. As Sebastian's talented hand pumped the twelve-year-old boy's dick, Ciel continued to cry out.

"S-Sebastian! I'm cl-close!"

The man in question was starting to feel himself come to an end as well. So, he continued thrusting in and out as roughly as he could. To Ciel, it had started out painful, but quickly turned into something very pleasurable, just like Sebastian had told him it would. Especially now as the demon tilted his body, as well as Ciel's, so that he could reach that special place inside the boy and hit it with all he had. Once he did, Ciel was mere putty in his hands. Sebastian continued to hit that spot and soon enough, Ciel came. It wasn't even a normal spasm. No, the orgasm was so violent that his body shook for a few moments before resembling the body of a puppet. As the boy tried to wait out for the aftershocks of the orgasm, his entrance twitched and squeezed Sebastian's cock. So much that it finished the demon off and he emptied his load out inside of his young master.

Trying his best not to crush his partner, Sebastian withdrew his cock form Ciel's hole and collapsed next to him. As both male tried to catch their breath, they pondered over the amazing dose of sex they just had. Ciel couldn't believe that he had just been fucked by his butler. At the same time, he couldn't fathom how awesome he felt and what he had been denying his body from this whole time. Sebastian, on the other hand, felt completely wasted. It had been centuries since anyone had satisfied him just as this young boy had. What made him so special?

Ciel turned onto his side and stared at his butler.

"What are you staring at, my lord?" The demon asked.

Ciel shook his head, "Nothing. It's just…I think this is the first time I've seen you without your uniform on."

Sebastian looked down at his current form and felt a bit embarrassed, maybe even a bit ashamed. He shrugged, "To be honest, this is the first time in centuries that I find myself disrobed and satisfied during intercourse."

The boy's nose scrunched up, "Ew, don't say it like that. It makes me feel like I just fucked an old man."

The demon let out a manly chuckle, "My apologies, my lord. Now, since I told you a bit about myself, would you mind if I asked the young master something a bit personal?"

Ciel shrugged, "I guess it's fine."

Sebastian leaned on his arm that held his head up, "As a slave, what did those filthy humans do to you?"

Ciel should've seen this coming, but he hadn't. Hence, he hesitated, not knowing what to say. So he told his butler the truth.

The earl sighed, "Before the whole incident with Charlie, they would usually have me stand in front of them and touch myself. But, it was forbidden for anyone to touch me. Once, this man broke that so-called 'law' and rubbed my chest. They shot him right there, they almost shot me, that's how close he was. You'd think they'd rape me without hesitation, but apparently it had something to do with 'tainting the sacrifice' or something like that. Charlie did what he did because he knew they would've disregarded that law were they to find out I tried to escape on my own. He gave himself up to save my chastity. After being broken man after man, Charlie died two days later. Even then he wasn't able to rest in peace. Some sick bastards found dead bodies appealing and…" Ciel's voice trailed off.

Sebastian was torn whether or not he should give a hand of comfort to Ciel.

He decided not to and just said, "How do you feel about that now?"

Ciel looked at him with pained eyes, "Surprisingly, not as horrible as I should be feeling. I just think I'm doing this all for Charlie, and one day I'll find the bastards who killed my parents and end their pathetic lives for doing that to Charlie and for murdering my parents."

"You know, young master, I am getting the feeling you were infatuated, if not in love, with your friend, Charlie."

Ciel's eyes widened, "Are you fucking serious? I do NOT prefer men. I have a fiancée; I like women, that is the _end_ of it. Not once has it come to mind that being with a man might be interesting."

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, "Mhmm."

The boy seemed taken aback, "I'm serious!"

"No, I understand."

"So, what about all of this sodomite business being Leviathan's hobby?" Ciel asked.

The demon seemed almost regretful that the name had even popped up, "He's just another demon from Hell. We grew up together, and let's just say his taste in partners varied from one sex to the other."

Feeling that he had enough of homosexual dealings, Ciel lied back onto his stomach and curled himself under the bed sheets.

"Is the young master ready to go to sleep?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel opened an eye and gave his butler the look that said No-Shit.

With that, Sebastian gathered his stuff, and left. Ciel was left alone in his king-sized bed with the smell of sex on his sheets and in his room. He laid his head upon his folded arms on his pillow and thought of everything that had happened that day. Were this to happen two year ago, Ciel would've hated himself and gone into depression. Instead of feeling like trash, Ciel realized that doing it with Sebastian didn't feel all the abnormal. Innocent, even. An innocence that Ciel wanted to last a bit longer and not just for a short while. He curled up even more as he realized that even though he just had sex, his body craved Sebastian even more.

_'What have you done to me?'_

* * *

_"This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away_

_I need you now"_

_-"Innocence" by Avril Lavigne_

* * *

**dreamgirl: Believe it or not, I didn't want Ciel's first time to be non-con. It kind of just went that way anyway. Truth be told, I couldn't care less if it was at that point because I was getting pissed at Ciel's so-called "trauma" and I wanted my goddamn yaoi! Hence, this chapter. Now, everything from here I have planned. The only reason why this story has been this long is mostly because I had to have character build-up and shit, so that's why I deprived myself from my lovely lemons. From here on out, expect lemons in every other chapter. REVIEW AND THERE WILL BE MORE!!!!!**


	18. Excusez moi?

**dreamgirl: I was torn on whether or not I should've made this chapter a lemon. I decided against it and found the perfect place to put it...later on in the story. So, this is a bit of a filler but it leads into something else. You'll get it once you read it.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing. Really, how much longer do I have to do this?**

**Side note: OMFG You all probably know this already, but did you hear that Kuroshitsuji was finally licensed by Funimation? I squealed. Then I hyperventilated some more and finally...I squealed again. My mother looked at me like I was crazy and told me that I was freaking her out. So, there, that's my news of the week.**

**ENJOY!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Ciel woke to a bright light shining on his face and the sound of a person saying, "Good morning, young master."

As Ciel blinked away the sleep from his eyes, he realized that it was morning and Sebastian had come to wake him up. The boy sat up when a sharp pain shot through his lower half and up his spine. Ciel winced and twitched at the sudden realization of their previous night.

He sighed and dropped his head onto his hands, "Sebastian, you brute."

The butler turned his head from the curtains he had just opened, "Excuse me, my lord?"

"You did it too roughly! Now, it bloody _hurts_! Goddamn it, I don't even think I can walk."

Sebastian kept a stoic face, "I see. Well, then, I'll just have to fix that."

"Wha—" Ciel was caught by surprise as Sebastian scooped him up from his bed and carried him towards the bathroom.

"The young master needs a bath after such a 'productive' lesson." The demon grinned at his words.

Ciel huffed and folded his arms, not even bothering to argue since he was uncomfortable at the stickiness he felt. Sebastian set him down on the floor and undressed him as he drew the water into the tub and filled it. Once the tub was full and Ciel was put into his birthday suit, Sebastian picked Ciel up once more and dropped him, gently, **(A/N: Ha! Sebastian is anything but gentle) **into the tub.

"I could've got in on my own!" The blue-eyed boy complained.

Sebastian shook his head, "I thought it would take too much of a toll on the master's fragile body."

Ciel's eyes narrowed at the demon's words, "I am NOT fragile."

"Yes, yes, my lord. Not in the slightest bit", the ebony-haired man said with a hint of sarcasm in his words.

Ciel pouted but kept his mouth shut. Surprisingly, he was feeling a bit tired from last night's "activities". Hence, he had no energy to even retort a wise remark. Sebastian grabbed a cloth and began to scrub and wash his master's body. The blue-eyed boy just sat in the tub as his butler tended to his needs, quietly thinking to himself about the hell he had done the night before.

"Is the young master regretting last night's 'lesson'?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel was caught off-guard and wondered how the hell the demon knew what he was thinking, "Not really. I don't necessarily care; it is not like I was saving it for the right man. I have no such interests. I am merely doing this for Charlie."

"Uh huh, well then, my lord, that is wonderful", Sebastian kept his voice monotonic.

Even to Ciel, every time the boy brought up his dead friend as an excuse, it started to sound as if he were hiding behind that fact as if he were afraid of being honest. But of course he wasn't lying to himself or anyone else…or was he?

"So what's on today's schedule, Sebastian?"

The butler faced his master and said, "Well, I was thinking of continuing your lessons—"

Ciel gasped, "You can't be serious!"

"—But I was reminded that last night was the first lesson. Hence, it would take a great toll on the young master's body. And so, I will proceed with your language and shooting lessons."

The pre-teen huffed, "No that's more like it. No way in hell am I doing _that_ again. At least not anytime soon."

Sebastian inwardly grinned at his master's choice of words, "Yes, well, that is to be expected. Anyway, breakfast is ready and soon after your lesson will be begin."

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I got it."

* * *

"Mon nom est Ciel Phantomhive. J'ai douze ans et je suis le seul héritier à la succession de mon père." **(1)**

"Bon, maintenant il répéter deux fois plus." **(2)**

"Why? I am already advanced in French. This is stuff elementary school kids learn!"

"Yes, but it is good to practice. Now, begin."

Ciel was fed up with all of this baby nonsense, so he took matters into his own hands, "La nuit dernière, j'ai été violée par mon maître d'hôtel démon et maintenant mon cul fait mal." **(3)**

Sebastian's eyebrow seemed to quirk in annoyance, but decided that two could play at that game. "La nuit dernière, j'ai violé mon maître, mais il a gardé en redemande alors je lui céder. Pas ma faute, il a été séduite par un démon, comme I." **(4)** The butler seemed to grin as he said the last sentence.

"You asshole!" Ciel swore. He never did like the way his butler always had a reply to everything he said.

"Je suis désolé, je ne vous comprends pas, mon seigneur." **(5)**

"You're just angry I don't need to learn anymore. My French is perfect!" Ciel bragged.

"Quoi que vous disiez, jeune maître." Sebastian them switched to Latin, "Vos ero mei in due vicis." **(6)**

"Now that is just not fair, Sebastian. Who said you could start speaking another language?"

"Oh? But was it not the young master who said that his French was 'perfect'?" The demon mocked.

The boy practically lost it, "That isn't French!"

* * *

The young lord tried his best to concentrate. He was stalking his pray, so he had to be extra quiet. The pre-teen hid behind a wall and then…

_Bang! Bang!_

Ciel ran down the hall while shooting his pistol, aiming for the butler in uniform. Unfortunately, he missed.

"Shit, he's good. Damn it, why is he so perfect? Can't he just lose once?" Ciel murmured to himself.

"But then I wouldn't be worthy to be the Phantomhive butler", a hoarse voice came behind him.

Ciel turned around in a split second and didn't hesitate pulling on the trigger. Seeing as how the demon was gone way before he pulled the trigger, Ciel missed and shot down a vase in the hallway.

It was always like this. Since Ciel's shooting lessons began when he was ten, the boy found himself to have become a sharp shooter and was very good at sneaking up on others. Except Sebastian. For some reason, he just could not pull one on him. He always dodged or caught the bullet whenever he was aimed at.

_'Stupid bastard'_, Ciel thought.

The young lord began walking through the halls in hopes of finding his butler and shooting him right in his chest. Where a heart should've been but failed to be since he was a demon. Better yet, Ciel thought, in the balls so that he could show him the kind of pain he had to endure the night before. The boy laughed a sick laugh in his mind but put his guard up once he came across a dark part of the mansion. A very dark and quiet part. Ciel walked and stepped very quietly on the floor, so as to not give himself away. He saw an open door and was sure that Sebastian had purposely left it open. He approached it and was about to infiltrate the room when he felt a presence behind him. The pre-teen swirled around.

"Why, hello there!"

_Thud!_

Then there came darkness.

* * *

Ciel woke for the second time that day, but this time in a dark room that reeked of opium.

"Is he coming around?" The boy heard a man ask.

"Y-yeah, I think so." Another replied.

Ciel lazily opened the eye that wasn't covered by his eye-patch.

"What do you think we should do with him?" Said the man again.

"I dunno, wait till the boss comes and he'll praise us for sure!" The other responded.

_'Boss? What boss? Where the bloody hell am I?'_ Ciel thought to himself. He would've said it out-loud but his mind seemed to drift away from his mouth and his neck lolled around. It took him several moments to finally realize he was handcuffed and lying on a hard concrete floor. Then, the blue-eyed boy remembered he was carrying a pistol. Realizing that was taken away from him, he mentally cursed at the men who held him hostage. But then he remembered that he always kept a spare one. Where he kept it wasn't important **(A/N: Tee hee, Ciel's embarrassed)**. His hands were tied behind his back, which made it a perfect opportunity to reach in and grab it. If only the drugs (he assumed they used drugs since he was unable to think clearly nor move around all that much) wore off, then he'd be able to do it. But life never _did_ go his way.

What seemed like hours passed by and Ciel felt the numbness in his body go away. The feeling in his hands returned and quickly, the boy used whatever strength he had to reach into his pants to get the spare pistol. Just to realize that it was gone.

A man dangled a gun in front of his face, "Looking for this little thing? Ha ha, never would've thought you kept two with ya! But, we searched you and this is what we found."

Ciel felt his voice coming back as anger rose within him, "You dug through my bloody _undergarments_?"

The man stepped into the light, allowing the boy to see his features. He had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and tan skin with a few scars that fit the description of one of the burglars that kept hitting local stores and even kidnapped a few wealthy people.

"You know, I ain't into little boys, but the more I kept looking at you, the more you look like a girl." The man leaned in and grabbed Ciel by the chin, "Now, how about it? Maybe if you service me enough, I might just let you go."

The Phantomhive lord ground his teeth, "You can go fuck yourself, you dirty piece of scum!" Ciel spat in the man's face.

The blonde man let go and wiped the spit off his face in disgust. He lifted his hand in attempt to slap Ciel, "Why you little bit—"

Ciel prepared for the impact, but it never came. Instead, a hand held back the blonde man's arm and prevented him from slapping the boy.

"Now, what is _this_? Is that you, Earl?" Said the man who held back the other's arm.

The young lord gaped in astonishment, "L-Lau?"

The Chinese man also stepped into the light, "Fufu, you caught me. Yes, it is I."

"W-what is going on in this bloody place?"

The foreign man suddenly got serious, "That is my question exactly." He turned to look at his other subordinates, "Explain yourselves. _Now_."

The other men all began talking at the same time but Lau made no motion to shut them up. One said, "W-we just thought that if we caught the Queen's dog we might ask for lots of ransom money and…and—"

What came next, nobody saw coming. Lau withdrew a gun from his sleeve and shot, point blank, at his subordinate. "So you thought? You all thought it was a good plan? Have you all gone mad? The Phantomhive lord and I have business together. The only reason why we haven't gotten caught is because he works with us. After all of those heists you have pulled, what made you think this was the best choice? All you dipshits need to do is lay low and listen to your master. If not", Lau aim his gun again and shot, "you'll end up like these two unfortunate fellows. Do I make myself clear?"

All of the men were shaking in their boots, "Y-yes sir!"

"Now get out of my sight." Lau ordered. Soon after, Lau had Ranmao untie Ciel and handed him back his guns. "I apologize, Earl. My men seem to take things into their own hands. You won't hold this against me, will you?"

Ciel knew Lau wanted to keep their business in tact, so he went along with it, "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"If you don't mind me asking, but where is that stiff butler of yours?"

The reminder of a missing Sebastian made the boy's blood boil, "That is what I want to know."

_'Damn him! He didn't even come looking for me! What the bleeding hell? I swear, he better be here in five minutes, if not…'_

"What ever do you mean, young master? I am right here", a familiar demon said from within the shadows.

Ciel mouth fell open, "And where the bloody hell were you?"

"I was just on my way to rescue you, my lord, when I found Lau helping you. So, naturally, I had nothing left to do but stand here and watch." Sebastian said with a pseudo-smile.

"Bastard", Ciel grunted.

"Thank you for taking care of my careless master, Lau. But we do have to go, it is nearly dinner time."

The pre-teen couldn't believe his ears. Careless? He wasn't careless! This whole kidnapping wasn't his fault; if Sebastian had been around none of this would've happened.

"Now, young master, shall we go?"

* * *

It had been more than a week since the kidnapping. Luckily, Ciel had been too busy to even think twice about the pervert he met or the fact that Sebastian failed to protect him again due to his demon tendencies. Now, Ciel was walking down the steps towards the entrance to go to the library to get a book he wished to read.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was right by his master but thinking of completely other things. His mind was still set on the conversation he had with his master while in bed not too long ago. Was it appropriate for him to have had mentioned Leviathan? What if the young master looked up some information and found out some, rather, _unnecessary_ things?

Then, there came a knock at the door.

The demon went to go answer it. When he opened the door, a familiar face popped in and wrapped its arms around the butler's waist.

"Sammy, it's been too long!"

* * *

**Translation:**

**(1) **My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am twelve years old and am the sole heir to my father's estate.

**(2)** Good, now repeat it two more times.

**(3)** Last night, I was raped by my demon-butler and now my ass hurts.

**(4)** Last night, I raped my master, but he kept begging for more so I let him have it. Not my fault he was seduced by a demon such as I.

**(5)** I am sorry, I do not understand you, my lord.

**(6)** Whatever you say, young master. You will be mine in due time.

* * *

**dreamgirl: I hate cliffhangers, but trust me, if I continued, it would be a helluva long chapter. So please, forgive me! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	19. Speak Of The Fucking Devil

**dreamgirl: I started this and finished this while my cousin was at my house. He asked me what I was writing and I took the opportunity to introduce him to Kuroshitsuji. Long story short, he loves it now!!! ^_^ He even said that even thought he's straight, he'd so do Sebastian. I feel accomplished!!!**

**disclaimer: I don't own!!!! Yana Toboso does!**

**warnings: Nothing more than the usual stuff.**

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Leviathan, what are you doing here?" Sebastian tried his best to remain calm and not kill the man who currently had his arms wrapped around him.

Ciel, on the other hand, was looking from afar at the brown-haired man who seemed very "close" to his butler. "Who the bloody hell is this, Sebastian?"

The demon sighed, "Why don't we all go into the parlor and discuss this over some tea?" Sebastian kept up a smile that obviously said Not-here-and-not-now.

The twelve-year-old raised an eyebrow. Now why would his butler seem hesitant to tell him? Well, it didn't quite matter to him. He just wanted to know who the hell was the man who was all over the demon. Not that he particularly cared; it was just a burden to have an unknown man under his roof. Yeah, that's it!

So, the three men proceeded to go into the parlor and sit down. Except Sebastian, of course, he was getting the cart ready and poured two cups of green tea into polished china.

Ciel sipped at his tea and spoke first, "I will not repeat myself again, Sebastian."

The butler bowed in apology, "Yes, I am sorry, my lord. This," Sebastian motioned towards the brunette, "Is an old acquaintance of mine." And so, the demon left it at that.

"Specifics, Sebastian…specifics."

The demon brought his hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and his thumb. "He was one of the demons I've known since my creation. The very demon whose partner changes each and every time. This man is named Leviathan."

"The one who you were talking about the other day?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian nodded.

Leviathan spoke, "You talk about me?" The butler picked up a fork and threw it at the other demon, hoping to stab him in the head. Unfortunately, because the latter was a demon, Leviathan caught it and said, "Sammy! I just got here and you already wish to kill me? I'm offended."

Sebastian gave off a pissed look, "You should be!"

Ciel just sat in his chair and look at the demons' conversation with great interest. Well, it wasn't every day one saw a pissed off Sebastian. The blue-eyed pre-teen set down his cup of tea and said, "So, you're the infamous Leviathan I have heard so much about? It's a pleasure to meet you." Ciel outstretched his hand.

The brunette grinned and shook the young earl's hand, "So this is Sammy's new master?" Leviathan bent his head and kissed the back of Ciel's hand, "I wasn't expecting such a cute little earl to have had made a contract with Sammy, over here."

Ciel withdrew his hand and wiped it off on the side of his vest.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, "Leviathan, I will have to ask you to refrain from calling me as such. Here, my name is Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis."

"Ah, Sebastian, is it? Did your little lord here choose that name for you?"

"Why yes, he did."

Ciel didn't know why, but he took some offense to Leviathan's comment.

The brunette shook his head and said, "I see…then I guess your name shall be Sebby-chan!"

The butler's eye twitched, "Sebby…chan?"

"Of course! Since your name is Sebastian. As for the 'chan', it was something I learned while in a foreign country for 'business'." Ciel got the idea that by "business" Leviathan meant having a contract with a human. So, he didn't really question anything the demon said.

The boy's attention began to divert away from the conversation his butler was having with the other demon, mostly because of the situation no longing being of any interest. So, he stood up and began to take his leave, "You will have to excuse me. I have some prior arrangements to attend to."

Sebastian gave his master a smirk, "But young master, you have no lessons for today. Unless you want to…" The demon trailed off.

Ciel blushed, "You impudent bastard!"

Leviathan, obviously lost in the conversation, took a great liking to his friend's master. "Since you have no plans for today, little master, how about I keep you company?"

It seemed like an innocent suggestion, but Sebastian knew otherwise. "Absolutely not. While in your company, who knows what the young master will be forced to do!"

The brown-haired demon smirked, "Now, is that really what you think of me, Sebby-chan? That's not nice." He turned towards Ciel, "How about it?"

The young earl was hesitant, but shrugged, "Whatever, just don't get in my way."

Leviathan grinned like the Cheshire cat. Sebastian didn't like that look. Ciel walked out and as soon as Leviathan was going to follow suit, Sebastian caught him by the shirt. The brunette turned his head, "What is it, Sammy?"

"Why are _really_ you here? Did Lucifer send you?" The butler asked while keeping a menacing grip on Leviathan's shirt.

"Whoa, hang on there, buddy. I can't exactly tell you when you're threatening me like that." Sebastian let him go. "Now, that's better. No, Lucifer did not send me. On the contrary, he was very much indifferent to me coming here. I just wanted to see what was taking you so long. It has already been almost three years you are gone. I thought you might be having fun, since it never took you this long to get a job done."

The black-haired demon seemed to calm down a bit, "Nothing of the sort. My master has yet to find the human he wants to take revenge on, hence the reason for my delay. Though, he does peak interest in me every once in a while."

Leviathan grinned, "I bet he does."

Sebastian made a face of disgust, "Is that all you think about? How distasteful."

"I just can't believe you haven't laid your hands on him yet."

Now it was Sebastian's turn to grin, "Who says I haven't?"

Leviathan seemed shocked, "I didn't think you had the same taste as I do."

"Of course I don't. It is not as if I look forward to it, I am merely following my orders."

"_Right_."

While these two demons were talking amongst themselves, neither one was aware that Ciel was standing right by the open door. Hearing everything that his butler had said. Deciding that he had heard enough, the pre-teen left and made his way into his office.

* * *

"So this is the little lord's study room? Fancy, I must say."

Ciel looked up from his from paperwork, "What is it, Leviathan? What do you want?"

"I ask for nothing from the little earl, I was just wondering if I could ask you some questions." The demon said with a smile similar to Finny's.

The boy's eyebrow quirked, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Leviathan closed the open door behind him and sat down in a chair opposite Ciel, "Why did a young boy like you make a contract with the Devil?"

The blue-eyed boy kept on his poker face, "My parents were murdered and I served as a slave for some time. I was sacrificed and in the midst of me dying, I summoned the demon. Hence, I made a contract with Sebastian so I could find the people who assassinated my parents and bruised my pride."

"That's nice, your turn."

"Excuse me?"

Leviathan motioned towards the young earl, "Well, is it not fair that you get to ask me a question when I have asked you one?"

"I see. Okay then, I noticed that you have eyes the color of blood. Do all demons have crimson eyes?" Ciel asked, abandoning his work.

"Ha-ha, of course not. Only the high-ranking demons."

"High…ranking?"

The brunette nodded, "Yes."

"Does that mean Seba—"?

Leviathan waved his finger, "Nuh-uh, we take turns. Now, this may be a bit personal but what do you think of Sebby-chan?"

"What do I think?" Ciel asked; Leviathan nodded. "I do not know what I think. He is my butler and I am his master, nothing more. Are you satisfied with that answer?"

"Fairly."

The boy proceeded to ask his own question, "Can I ask you for your opinion on something, Leviathan?"

"Is that your question?"

"It's a question before the actual question."

"Shoot."

Ciel suddenly realized how tense he felt, "Sometimes I feel like I cannot breathe. As if someone has put me into a glass container with no flowing air. My heart begins to beat and I feel like I am about to die of a heart attack. What is this feeling?"

Leviathan paused to think about it for a second. Obviously caught off guard by the question. "Does this happen at any given moment?"

"Not exactly. I notice it more in the morning when Sebastian wakes me up and especially when he prepares me for bed." A light bulb went off in the demon's head, and he began to laugh. "W-what are you laughing about? What is so goddamn funny?"

"I am sorry, little lord, I did not expect for you to be so cute!" Leviathan answered honestly.

Ciel blushed. "Well, are you going to answer my question or not?"

The brown-haired demon suddenly stopped laughing and got into a flirtatious mode. He got off his chair and walked to Ciel's side and whispered in his ear, "How about we experiment a bit?"

"What are you talking abo—whoa! Wait, what are you d-doing?" Ciel asked.

Leviathan pinned him to the desk and hovered over him. "Why don't we see if you feel these 'symptoms' while trying it with me?"

"Try what?"

"Do not play the innocent one here, little lord. I know you have already done this with your beloved butler."

It finally dawned on the pre-teen what the demon had in mind and blushed before realizing his current situation, "G-get off of me! Like bloody hell I'm going to sleep with you!" Ciel spat in the demon's face.

Surprisingly, Leviathan wasn't angered. On the contrary, he found it rather amusing. "Now, now, 'young master'," The brunette mocked Sebastian's voice, "Be a good boy and show Levi what has Sebby-chan so hooked."

Ciel thrashed around as Leviathan kissed up and down his neck and began to undress him. "S-SEBASTIAN!!!!" Ciel cried for help.

"Do you really think that's going to work? He won't co—" Leviathan's sentence was cut off by a knife stabbing him in the back. He turned around. "Does this mean we're not friends anymore, Sammy-kun?"

Sebastian threatened to throw more, "Release my master this instant, Leviathan. I will not go easy on you just because I know you."

The brown-haired demon let go of Ciel, but seemed like he wanted to rip Sebastian's face off…with a smile! "Now, what is so great about a human boy like him that you would actually harm a fellow demon?"

"You're no demon, you are a monster."

"Same as you, old buddy." Leviathan laughed.

Sebastian pursed his lips, "…I know."

Ciel arranged his clothes so that they were back to how they were before. He realized that his butler was about to fight with Leviathan. He knew Sebastian could never lose, so what was this feeling of anxiety he was getting? His breath seemed hitched, and his heartbeat sped up. What could all of this mean?

"Young master, I am going to have to ask you to leave the room. This is will get dangerous." Sebastian warned his master.

The boy forgot his symptoms for the moment and answered his butler, "No, I am not leaving and you are not fighting."

"But my lord…"

"I know what Leviathan did was unacceptable, but he is your friend. Or rather, he is a demon. If your boss from Hell found out you killed a fellow demon that would cause unnecessary problems for me. Have I made myself clear?"

Reluctantly, Sebastian backed down and put away the silverware. Leviathan calmed down as well and dislodged the knife from his shoulder blade.

The brunette traveled to Ciel's side and patted him on the back, "Thanks, little lord, I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Ciel swatted the demon's hand away, "Do not touch me. The only person who can touch me is Sebastian."

Leviathan's face lit up, "Do you here what you are saying?"

"What are you talking about, demon?"

"Are you not aware of the answer to your question?"

The pre-teen pondered upon Leviathan's words and remembered his question, "No, I still do not understand."

Sebastian made his way into the conversation, "What lies are you sprouting to the young master, Leviathan?"

Having realized that the butler was still in the room, Leviathan said nothing more. "Sebby-chan, can you prepare a room for me?" Sebastian refused to but Ciel gave permission for Leviathan to stay. So, he was obligated to. Before exiting the room, he bent down to Ciel's ear and said, "Come to my room before you go to bed and I'll tell you the answer to your question."

* * *

Ciel finally escaped from Sebastian's company and sneaked away to visit Leviathan in his room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in", said a deep cheerful voice. The blue-eyed boy proceeded to enter. "Don't just stand there, come sit on the bed."

The pre-teen hesitated, considering what Leviathan did to him earlier in the day, but did as he was told anyway. "Are you going to give me an answer?"

Leviathan was currently in his robe, lying on his bed, doing absolutely nothing. "You know, I hate humans. All demons hate humans. Except one: Samael."

"Where are you going with this?"

The demon ignored him and continued, "Legend has it that he fell in love with the forbidden fruit. He seduced the first woman and impregnated her with the first murderer in history. Supposedly, he fell in love with her and she betrayed him when she went back to her husband. After realizing that his son had become a horrible human being, Samael gave up all hope on mankind and began his hatred for humans. Though, I have been told that he might have never lost his hope completely."

Ciel was officially confused and said, "What the bloody hell does this have to do with my question?" The pre-teen felt angered at being ignored.

"Everything."

* * *

_"With knowing all of this, are you sure you want to know the answer?"_

_"Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable"_

_-"Why Can't I?" by Liz Phair_

* * *

**dreamgirl: There's a voting poll on my profile on whether or not you want Leviathan to tell Ciel that he's in love with Sebastian or for Ciel to figure out his feelings on his own. You could also tell me in your review.**


	20. Love Has Its Secrets

**dreamgirl: First, i will like to thank **_KalanaFox _**for this chapter!! Without her awesome advice, I'd be lost and this chapter would've sucked a lot more than it probably does. Let me know if it does, I welcome criticism. Okay, so i started this and finished this all within 12 hours. On the same day, I think that's a first for me!**

**warnings: Lemon in this chapter (I couldn't resist) and cussing. That's basically it, unfortunately.**

**disclaimer: According to some fucked up law, I can't say I own this. I'd get sued and/or arrested. Hence, I don't own this...Yana Toboso has all the rights to it. -_-**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Ciel rubbed at his temples, "Stop speaking in riddles, Demon. The pre-teen turned on his heel to leave when Leviathan came out of nowhere and appeared in front of him.

He leaned in so that their faces almost met, "You will know when a certain person is this close to you. When caught in such a predicament, look into a mirror. You shall know only then."

"If you aren't going to tell me directly, I will throw you out of this manor." Ciel said, not taking what Leviathan said seriously.

The demon seemed horrified, "You can't do that! I am helping you, you know."

"Then why not give me a candid answer?"

"Aw, but then it wouldn't be fun if you didn't have to think!" Ciel pouted at the demon's words. "Nevertheless, do not disregard my words, little lord. I cannot tell you exactly, but keep it in mind, for it will come in handy."

Ciel stayed quiet thinking about what the demon just said. After a few moments, the blue-eyed boy moved away and exited the room in a silent haze. 'What could he mean "a certain person"?' Ciel thought, _'I have to look into a mirror, but…why?'_ Soon enough, the young lord found himself at his office door. He opened the door just to find a certain butler by the name of Sebastian.

"May I ask where you were, young master?"

Ciel quickly snapped out of his thoughts, "Since when do I owe you an explanation? I am the master of this house, hence I am allowed to go wherever I wish to."

"Is that so?" Sebastian deepened his voice and changed the subject, "You know, my lord, you haven't had any lesson in a while."

Ciel knew exactly what his butler was implying, so he didn't ask. "Here?" The demon nodded.

Within a heartbeat, Sebastian lifted the pre-teen and settled him on top of the desk. Sooner rather than later, the butler began to undress his master. Ciel didn't really react since Sebastian hadn't done anything…yet. The ebony-haired demon pushed Ciel back so that his back leaned on top of the desk. The boy's head hit a glass object as he was lowered down. Ciel reached around his head and grabbed the object._ 'A mirror? Since when has this been here?'_ Ciel lifted the mirror up so that he could properly see his face, and at that moment, Sebastian leaned in as if he were going to kiss him. Ciel's heart sped up and he felt it harder to breathe as if ten tons of lead were on top of him. The young Phantomhive earl remembered the advice Leviathan had given him. _'Look into a mirror.' _Ciel quickly glanced into the mirror and was surprised to find a boy looking at him with a major blush spreading across his cheeks and reaching onto his ears. _'Why does this seem so familiar?' _Ciel thought. Then it hit him.

His mind wandered into a memory of his parents. He remembered a time when his father would hug his mother from behind and kiss her cheek. She would turn around with a smile and wrap her arms around his father's neck. He would lean in to kiss her; she would blush and meet his lips. After a quick peck on the lips she would say, "I love you."

Ciel smiled faintly at the loving memory. Then, he started to think about it some more._ 'Mother would always blush like that whenever Father was around. Well, more specifically, whenever he seemed affectionate. After blushing, they would do what any couple would do: kiss. That's normal, so why does that…Wait, Mother would always say "I love you", didn't she? She would say that while blushing. She would also put her hand on her chest and use the other to fan herself sometimes, as if she couldn't brea—' _The boy's thoughts stopped there and then continued, _'No, that can't be right. If she would blush because she was in love with Father, then why do I look as red as she did? Could it be…Shit.'_

The young lord focused his mind onto whatever Sebastian was currently doing to him. Which meant his butler was giving him head, partially the reason why he couldn't think clearly anymore. But even that didn't last too long, _'If everything I have put together is accurate, then that must definitely mean—'_

"Ah!!" Ciel cried out as Sebastian deep throated him.

The demon's lips left the rock-hard cock for a second, "Good to have you back, my lord. It seemed as if you weren't completely here."

The boy snorted, "It must just be your m-mind—ah! Stop doing that!"

Sebastian chuckled, "Why would you want me to stop if you are being pleasured, _Ciel_."

Ciel felt goose bumps creep their way onto his arms as he heard his butler mention his name, "D-don't tease me. I'm not a child anymore, I can handle it."

"Yes, of course. Just do not expect me to control myself when you begin to claw at my back and beg for—"

"Don't be disgusting, Sebastian, just get on with it."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian guided his rod into Ciel's entrance and slowly entered. The pre-teen tried his best not to grab Sebastian's back, he wanted to prove that he wouldn't beg, but it wasn't like he was used to this. Since the first time, they hadn't done it again, so it still hurt. Nonetheless, it was below Ciel to ask for his butler to go slower. And so he said…

"Faster." Sebastian was shocked by his master's words, but complied. Each thrust became harsher and soon enough, the desk was creaking and sounded almost ready to break. "Sebastian, you monster, you're going to break the fucking desk!" Realizing this, the butler lifted Ciel up, without taking himself out, and laid him down on the floor. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's thin ankles and wrapped his creamy legs around his waist. He lowered his head and nipped at the boy's neck. "Mhmm, m-more Sebastian!"

The butler obeyed his master's commands and did not hold back. He whispered into Ciel's ear, "You like that?" The pre-teen nodded and brought up one arm to bring Sebastian closer. In doing so, he attempted to untie Sebastian's tie and tried to rid him of his clothes. Of course, being in a haze made him fail in doing so. So, the butler did it himself.

Not long after, the two men soon found themselves on different parts of the room. And at one point, they ended up on top of the desk once again. To these two, they had all the time in the world. The earth was theirs and they made as much noise as they wanted. Little did Ciel know, two pairs of ears were listening in. One belonging to Leviathan, who was curious as to how soon his advice would be put into practice. And the other belonging to a very nosy maid by the name of Maylene. At the moment, she was suffering from loss of blood since she couldn't stop her nose from bleeding. Ciel was oblivious to everything around him, but Sebastian was well aware that they had two observers looking in closely. It was either because the butler did not care, or he simply didn't have to time (he was too busy at the moment) to shoo them away. Or maybe it was because it just seemed interesting this way. There was no way to know what Sebastian was thinking.

As Ciel felt himself close to the edge, his brain began to function again. He wondered why he allowed his butler to do these things to him, and then he remembered that it was all part of his "lesson". Even though he knew this, it still felt like bliss being held by the person he loved. That's right, Ciel was in love with Sebastian, and he knew it. It took him a while to realize what all of those symptoms were about, and finally finding out what it was, Ciel felt a bit…happy? And yet, at the same time, he felt sad knowing that falling in love with the one whom would be the end of him would not benefit him in the least. If only…

* * *

Ciel opened his eyes and did not expect to see what he saw. No, it was the bright light from the sun. Not at all, it was actually the handsome face of a very familiar demon by the name of Leviathan. What he was doing in the young lord's room, on his bed, on TOP of him, was another question all together. At first, Ciel just laid there, unmoving with a smiling face hovering over him. Then, he screamed.

"AHHHHH!!! What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here?"

The demon didn't react having predicted it would have happened ahead of time. So, Leviathan just smiled and said, "Good morning, little lord. It is a wonderful day today, why not go out and enjoy it?"

After getting over the original shock, Ciel felt as if he just shaved ten years off his life. "Where's Sebastian?"

Leviathan's ears seemed to perk up at the mention of the butler's name, "He went out on some errands, so I told him I'd take care of you until he came back." Ciel didn't seem to believe him, so he said, "Honestly, he really did. Sebby-chan said something about useless servants and lack of food or such. I stopped listening after a while."

"Whatever, just get out, I need to change."

Within seconds, Levi gained a very perverse smile, "Why don't I help, little earl?"

"Absolutely not, I am capable of doing it by myself. Now, if you will please leave—"

The brown-haired man shook his finger, "Sorry, no can do, Sebby-chan would have my head if anything happened to you while I was gone!"

Ciel's eyes narrowed, "And he'll castrate you if you so even touch a hair on my head." Almost immediately, Leviathan covered the front of his pants so as to protect them from the unimaginable things Sebastian would do to him. Ciel smirked.

Reluctantly, Leviathan turned around to look in the opposite direction so as to give the young lord privacy. At the same time he asked, "So how well did my advice work?"

The boy paused in the middle of unbuttoning his nightgown, "It had…a positive effect on me as well as a negative one."

"Oh? What might that be? What is so horrible about realizing your feelings for your demon-butler?" The demon said with a teasing voice.

"Y-you KNEW?? Why didn't you just_ tell_ me?" The blue-eyed boy stuttered.

"As I said before, it wouldn't be fun that way. Anyway, that aside, what conclusion have you come to, little lord?"

"W-well, I realizing I…that I…you know, like Sebastian." Ciel couldn't seem to spit out the words as he tried to slip on his trousers.

"Bollocks! You _love_ him, don't you? You can't deny it; I saw proof with my very own eyes. I sensed it when I first met you, the way your eyes followed him everywhere he went, and the symptoms you felt were proof of that as well."

"But I cannot afford to love him, he's a demon."

Leviathan snorted, "As am I, little earl, but that does not stop me from having relations with humans. True, I feel nothing when I am with them, but still."

Ciel shook his head, "The only reason Sebastian stays by my side is because of the contract. You do remember the contract, don't you?" A look of surprise appeared on Leviathan's face…he forgot. "In the end, I am just another meal, so I cannot even allow myself to have these feelings for him. I can barely accept them myself."

The demon just stayed quiet and recited, " '_Often it is the most deserving people who cannot help loving those who destroy them.' _Do you know who said that?" Ciel shook his head. "Hermann Hesse, he is a famous writer and poet."

The boy seemed confused, "Who?"

Leviathan mentally kicked himself, "Ah, sorry, never mind. Who'll learn later on in life…if you live that long that is." The seemed to be an awkward silence between the two men. Until Ciel finally announced that he was prepared. Leviathan turned back around just to find the pre-teen's clothes in disarrange and even his eye patch was horribly tied. "My goodness, little lord, it appears you lack skill in dressing yourself."

"Shut up." Ciel was slightly embarrassed. Leviathan moved in closer and reached to put Ciel's clothes back in place when there came a knock on the door. "Come in", Ciel said.

In came a certain young blonde with a clumsy maid behind him, "My lord, breakfast is ready! Mr. Tanaka couldn't come himself because of some problems with his back or something."

The red-headed maid behind Finny seemed wary of entering Ciel's room. She seemed shocked for some odd reason, like she just saw something she shouldn't have. 'Oh my goodness! Isn't that guest undressing Master Ciel? But yesterday Master Ciel and Sebastian were…' Her nose started to bleed as she remembered the events of the prior day.

"Um, is she…?" Ciel pointed to Maylene.

Finny laughed, "Oh, that happens all the time. Come on Maylene, don't bleed on Master Ciel's carpet, let's go get the table ready!" And so he dragged the maid out.

_'I wonder what perverse things that maid was thinking about.' _Ciel thought to himself.

Once he allowed Leviathan to help him with his clothes, they headed down to eat breakfast. Now, the only question was…where was Sebastian?

* * *

Sebastian didn't return until much later in the afternoon. Upon his arrival, Ciel bombarded him with question:_ 'Where were you?', 'Why did you leave without my permission?', 'You should've told me!'_ and such. The butler didn't seem annoyed, just a bit curious as to why his master was acting this way. Once Ciel calmed down, Sebastian explained that Maylene had broken several sets of china, and Bard had burnt all of their food. Hence, he had to go out and buy some more since it was a sudden happening. After explaining, Ciel seemed satisfied and Leviathan just seemed to be enjoying is stay at the Phantomhive Manor.

During dinnertime, Sebastian spoke to Leviathan alone. "When are you leaving?"

"What? I just got here and you already wish for me to leave?" The brown-haired demon seemed horrified.

"To be honest, yes, I do. Now, when will you make that possible?" Sebastian said bluntly.

Leviathan shrugged, "I don't know, probably soon. I got word from Lucifer and he's bitching about more contracts being made and I need to go do one, blah, blah, blah."

The demon-butler sighed.

* * *

While Sebastian prepared Ciel for bed and tucked him in, Ciel asked, "Sebastian, can I ask you something?"

"You know you do not have to ask, my lord, you can just order me and I will tell you." The butler replied.

"Okay, but sit down first." Sebastian did as he was told and sat at the edge of the bed. "Can you tell me about Samael?"

Sebastian body seemed to freeze, his eyes were still and his expression remained blank. "Who told you about him?"

"Leviathan mentioned a story about him and a theory of some sort but I didn't quite understand him."

The butler gulped, the subject making him uneasy. _'I am going to have to emasculate that man'_, Sebastian thought. "Well, what is it the young master wishes to know?"

"Who was he exactly? Why does is he portrayed so much differently than other demons?"

"It all started at the beginning of the creation of humankind. You know, Adam and Eve. Well, Samael built up a wrong desire in his heart. Just like how Lucifer wanted to become God, well Samael wanted the first woman for himself. Greed and Lust combined, I suppose you could call it. He seduced her and she became with child, which was the turning point in his life. He went from being a favored archangel to one of the Princes of Hell. Everything was downhill from there. Later on, Lilith, as she later became known, betrayed him and returned to Adam's side. That action in itself tore his feelings apart."

Ciel tilted his head in confusion, "But I thought demons had no emotions."

"That is what makes Samael much different. He was cursed with the ability to feel. He can feel pain, joy, sorrow and even…love. But he vowed to himself he would never fall in love with a human again. He lived out the rest of his days in self-hatred because he could not believe that he went from being a beautiful archangel to a filthy, lowly demon. Hence, he began his hatred for humans and demons alike. Creatures who are very much the same, yet different." Sebastian's voice seemed to trail off, and his voice was filled with anger and hatred.

Ciel stayed silent, trying to process the information he was just given. "So, that means—"

Sebastian ruffled Ciel's hair and got off the bed, "You should go to sleep, the young master needs to rest up for tomorrow."

The boy sighed but complied. He knew Sebastian was right. No use in wondering about some demon he didn't know.

Sebastian exited the room and closed the door behind him. He lifted a gloved hand to his face and covered it thinking, _'What has gotten into me? Why did I tell the young master about that?' _He sighed and grinned into his hand, "Well done, my lord. You have succeeded in breaking my resolution. Now I cannot wait to devour your soul."

* * *

**dreamgirl: I'll say this now 'cause I know someone will ask or say something: Much thanks to those who gave me their two-cents on what I should've done for this chapter! I tried my best to make everyone happy and include bits and pieces of ideas I got here and there. I hope it has come out to your liking **_KalanaFox _**I worked extra hard! ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	21. A Love That Can Never Be Returned

**dreamgirl: Okay, so this is basically a recap of what is going on inside Ciel's head during the first six episodes. That's really all I wanted to say.**

**warning: Ciel's angst is in heavy need of a warning. -_-**

**disclaimer: Black Butler is owned by Ms. Toboso**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Two weeks passed since Ciel realized his true feelings. Leviathan would come and go as he pleased. Usually he would only arrive at the mansion for the night with a partner or two to fill his bed. Ciel, on the other hand, didn't have the luxury of relaxing so much.

A few days prior, Ciel's impulsive fiancée had appeared at his mansion demanding that Ciel would take part in a dance party she was having at _his _mansion. After that, Sebastian realized Ciel's lack of dancing skills and gave the pre-teen a crash course in dancing. Things started heating up, but the demon-butler had to go and ruin their "moment" (as known to Ciel) by telling his master to smile. The blue-eyed boy let his butler know that he had long forgotten how to laugh. Everything after that went downhill. Ciel's dumbass of a cousin had gotten jealous of his family heirloom and broke it. He loved her, but there was just so much crap he could withstand from the blonde girl.

A couple of days after _that_, the Queen gave him the assignment of searching for "Jack the Ripper". The young Phantomhive lord had to suffer a great deal of pain, mostly just physical. Ciel had been forced into infiltrating a perverted earl's mansion while dressed as a girl. He had suffered being in many classes for lady-like etiquette, dancing, speaking and Sebastian had even put him into a goddamn corset! As a result of trying to catch Viscount Druitt "in the act", Ciel was drugged and almost sold off to some sick, perverse people. Of course, Sebastian rescued him before any creepy shit happened.

Now, the pre-teen was out with Sebastian looking for the _real_ Jack the Ripper since Viscount Druitt had a pretty much stable alibi, or rather, lots of _money_. Well, to be truthfully honest, Ciel had a pretty good idea who Jack the Ripper was thanks to Sebastian's little "hints".

Ciel and Sebastian went undercover to where Jack the Ripper might do his next attack. Then, there came a high-pitched scream. The pre-teen ran over to the door and opened it. The sight that welcomed him was that of a bloody room and a massacred woman.

"You cannot—!" Sebastian yelled at he covered Ciel's eyes with his hand. They withdrew and the boy was still in shock. Unfortunately, he threw up.

A few moments passed and Jack the Ripper revealed himself to be a Grim Reaper named Grell Sutcliffe. Then, a woman's voice appeared and Ciel removed Sebastian's hand from his face.

"Madam Red", he said.

"This was beyond my expectations. To think that there would be someone able to see Grell's true nature…"

"You were on the preliminary suspect list, of course, Madam." The boy replied. "However, your alibi was perfect."

"You suspected me, one of your relatives?" Madam Red said in a semi-sad tone.

"If the individual was capable of becoming "Jack", blood relations had no bearing."

After a few words of exchange, Sebastian began a fight with Grell. While the demon-butler was occupied in his fight with the shinigami, Ciel's beloved aunt made the attempt to kill him. Though, once again, Sebastian interfered.

"I cannot kill this child". Madam Red exclaimed as she remembered the whole reason for her loving Ciel as her own child.

In a heartbeat, Grell slashed his chainsaw right through Madam Red's abdomen and killed her almost instantly.

"The cheap show is now over." The Grim reaper said while putting on her jacket, "Goodbye, Madam."

Sebastian, as well as Ciel, froze in shock as Grell walked away.

Ciel couldn't believe his eyes but maintained composure, "Sebastian, what are you doing? I told you to hunt down Jack the Ripper. It's not over yet. Don't stand around. Get rid of the other one."

The ebony-haired man grinned, "Understood."

Once again, the demon battled with the shinigami but in the end they were stopped by another Grim Reaper stepping in and dragging Grell away.

It was all over. Although they weren't able to kill Grell, the case was solved and everything was to go back to normal. Or so Ciel had hoped.

* * *

It was the day of Madam Red's funeral. Ciel was running fashionably late, but when he did arrive, he made a grand entrance…as always.

As the church doors opened, Ciel stood there with a red dress in hand. He walked with grace and pride as he made his way to his aunt's casket. Once he did, he laid the dress on top of her cold body.

"Neither do the white flowers, nor the plain clothes suit you. What suits you is the red of passion, the color of licorice that burns the landscape. Aunt Anne…"

Sebastian watched closely from outside the church, not daring to enter the holy place. Soon after, thousands of rose petals came floating into the cathedral, making its way to that casket.

Ciel looked down at his dead aunt, "Rest in peace…Madam Red."

* * *

Ciel looked at the tombstone in front of him, "This is…"

"My last guest from the Jack the Ripper case." Undertaker said while holding a bouquet of flowers.

"It seems that she was an immigrant. We could not find anyone to take care of the body." The blue-eyed boy said.

Undertaker said a few words and did a bit of teasing before he finally left. Ciel, on the other hand, stayed back for a little while with Sebastian. He settled flowers on top of Mary Jane Kelly's grave.

"How kind", Sebastian said to his master as he covered him with his jacket.

Ciel's pride kicked in, "Don't make me repeat myself. This isn't kindness…"

"It is kindness," The demon cut him off, "If not…then it's weakness."

The pre-teen was taken aback, "You!"

"Why didn't you shoot? Standing by and letting your relative be killed. It's bad to tell lies." Sebastian continued to tease him in a most cruel manner. "Why is it what you can kill any person you wish but you cannot shoot at someone related to you?" The demon thought he had the upper hand.

"That's because it is your job", Ciel responded. Sebastian seemed shocked. "You'll protect me even if it costs your life, that's why I didn't shoot. Our contract states that, until my goal is fulfilled…You'll become my power and protect my life from danger. Demons don't have a sense of loyalty or conviction, right? All they have are principles. That's why, in order for fulfill your principles you'll protect me, no matter what happens." Sebastian continued to ask him reasons as to why he did certain things and he answered all of them. And then Ciel concluded, "I'll not stop moving forward. I'll not regret a single step I had taken. That's why…I order you…Do not betray me! And do not leave my side! No matter what."

Sebastian knelt down with a hand over his heart, "Yes, my lord. If that is your wish…I'll follow you, no matter where you go."

Ciel began to walk away. His heart hurt, and he knew why. What he and Sebastian shared was only part of the contract. The young earl could only ever give orders that would benefit him, but he could never really have the demon's love. Ciel's heart belonged to Sebastian, yet he received nothing in return. Once the contract was over, Ciel will be no more. Sebastian will use him for his own amusement and throw him away once it all ends. That is what made love so painful.

* * *

_ "This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours"_

_- "My Heart" by Paramore_

_

* * *

_

**dreamgirl: I've been itching to write this chapter because I think it's been a while since I've dosed this story with some angst, so I was practically on a sadistic streak with this one. Though, it was sort of a pain. I had to watch over the episodes and read the manga for the dialogue and to make sure I had everything in check. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	22. A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

**dreamgirl: Just like the last chapter, this is also a recap but this time it's of episode 9. I've been waiting to do this as well so I hope it came out all right. Let me know what you think, okay?**

**disclaimer: I would buy Kuroshitsuji from Yana Toboso but I'm totally broke, so...no. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

For days at a time, ever since Ciel realized that Sebastian did what he did because of the contract, the pre-teen's mind would wander and think about a million different things. Recently, though, Ciel noticed something that made him squirm.

During one of their little "rendezvous", the blue-eyed boy became aware of the fact that Sebastian had never kissed him. Ciel couldn't even count how many times they had done it, yet not once had their lips ever come in contact. This made Ciel worry that since the beginning, the demon had no interest in him whatsoever. At the same time, Ciel thought that it was all in his head.

So, he went on with his day and it just so happens that on this particular day, the young Phantomhive lord came across a camera that seemed to reveal one's most precious person not of this world. Considering the fact that he knew nothing of his butler and was currently worried about his relationship with him, Ciel had his three servants try to take a picture of Sebastian. It was a very difficult task, if not impossible. Bard, Finny and Maylene had all done their best to try and take a photo of the demon-butler, but it was a complete and utter fail. Thus, Ciel was pressured into his final tactic.

They were out in the garden/forest area of the mansion and the young lord planned for a little "accident" to occur. Of course, he wanted to test Sebastian in another field as well. Ciel wanted to make sure it wasn't all in his head. It was like killing two birds with one stone. And so, the wheels of the plan began to be put into motion. First, it started out with Finny swinging a statue and throwing it towards the sky. Within moments, the headless statue came down aiming at Ciel.

"Young master!" The blonde gardener called out.

The second part went all according to plan. As the statue made contact with the ground, the young earl realized he was still alive and something had protected him. Just as he expected, it was Sebastian. As Ciel looked up at his lover, he saw that the wings from the statue fit perfectly behind his butler, making him seem like an angel; A fallen angel. This next part Ciel was sure would happen, and the answer to his theory all came down to this. Sebastian put a hand on the nook of his neck and head, bringing him up closer.

_'Yes, do it. DO IT!'_ Ciel thought. The blue-eyed boy looked away for a seconds and then…

Fireworks went off. And no, not in a figurative sense the way novels always make it out to be. Literally, there were sparkling lights that started spewing out of the dragon statues Lau had brought from China.

"Isn't this a wonderful scene?" Said a familiar Asian man.

_'You idiot!'_ The pre-teen said silently in his head. "You're late", he said aloud to his butler.

"I'm sorry. I was making preparations for tonight's dinner. Today's main dish is a Rouen-style roast duck."

Ciel finally remembered that his servants still needed to take the picture. _'Take it now!'_ He wondered if they took it, "I see."

"You should have just ordered me to let you take it." Sebastian let go of his master.

"What?"

"Whatever you order me to do, I will do right away."

Ciel looked up at the demon. "What are you talking about?" He looked away, _'If you keep saying that, I'll misunderstand.'_

_

* * *

_

Once Ciel was back in his office, it dawned on him how tired he actually was from all the hectic things that had gone on that day. He sat in his chair and rested his head back. They were interrupted this time, but that wouldn't stop him later on. He'd try it again, just not now.

As the young Phantomhive lord fell asleep, it didn't cross his mind to put away the camera on his desk.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

Although the young master decided to play stupid with me, I knew that those idiotic servants were ordered to take my photograph. I just could not resist toying with them…so I did. Of course, I eventually did hold back at the end since I had to finish my duties. After the whole dramatic little "plan" of my master's, I realized that they succeeded in taking my picture. I used the demon hound's affection for me and had him destroy the negatives before anyone could see it.

"Good." I said as I bent down to pat the hound on its head and gave him a treat. "He has once again concocted a most elaborate prank," I say talking about my young master. "Sleep outside." I say to the dog as I walk away.

I finally reached my master's office and knocked on the door, "Excuse me, it is time for bed." I open the door and notice that my benefactor is sleeping in his chair. "Sleeping out here like this. How sloppy." I take notice of the camera and sigh, "It would seem that the number of unnecessary jobs has increased again." I take the camera into my hands and look back at my master. I smirk, _'Well, this should be interesting.'_

Click.

* * *

"I am honored." I say as I settle the plate onto the table.

"Shut up." My young master says.

"It is your own fault for leaving yourself defenseless while asleep."

"You bastard!" I smile, of course, not even I know if it is a real one or not.

"The image reflected in a picture is but an illusion. However, even if it is an illusion, wishing to hold onto it is one of the hollow dreams humans have." My master remains silent.

In all honesty, I felt pride knowing that the young master found me as his most important person. But, perhaps it was a mistake for me to allow him to become too attached to me…

* * *

**dreamgirl: Surprise! I hit you with a little peek inside Sebastian's head! I swear, it's hard writing Sebastian's thoughts because YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT HE'S THINKING! But, I hope I did well. I already have the next chapter planned out, so it should be up by later this week. Now, I will go to sleep because I have an important day tomorrow. Ja ne! P.S. REVIEW!**


	23. Love Is A Devil

**dreamgirl: I'm so glad I'm updating so quickly! I wrote this all in an hour so I hope it came out all right. **

**warning: Angst, lemon, shota, and more smut. Oh, and profanity.**

**disclaimer: Ok, so, I can claim to own Kuroshitsuji but I'd get my ass sued and my head cut off so no, I don't own. Toboso-san owns all.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

It had been a pretty normal yet busy week for Ciel Phantomhive. After the whole camera incident, the young boy realized how much paper work he had to get done and he hadn't a moment's time to spend with his butler. Nor did he have time to test out that theory of his. The only time he actually _saw_ and _spoke_ to Sebastian was when he helped him bathe, prepared him to sleep and to wake him up. Of course at dinner time as well, but the servants were always around. Even when Ciel thought he had a chance, the demon would always thrust a violin lesson or more paper work at him. It was as if he were…pushing him away. It kind of hurt the twelve-year-old boy, but he wouldn't admit it.

Currently, the young Phantomhive lord was, again, in his office, as always, when a familiar knock came at his door.

"Young master?"

Ciel froze and put down the pen in his hand, "What is it, Sebastian?"

The door opened, "It is nearly time for bed, I suggest you take a bath before then."

The pre-teen rubbed at his temples, "I have to finish this load of crap you gave me."

Sebastian smirked, "Is the young master perhaps growing old?"

"You should be one to talk, _demon_. An old man like you can't even have sex right anymore." Ciel retorted with and evil gleam in his eyes.

The young boy expected his butler to say something seductively insulting (as weird as that sounds) but instead, Sebastian just picked him up from his chair and brought him into his bedroom and into the bathroom to bathe. The ebony-haired man undressed his master and had him in the tub in no time.

Sebastian grabbed a small washcloth and was about to begin scrubbing his young master's body when Ciel grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

"What is the matter, young master?"

The boy licked his lips, "Join me."

The demon-butler faked a horrified look, "Young master, that is unseemly!"

" 'Unseemly'? How can it be unseemly when we have already done it in the garden, on the pool table, in the office, on a wall—"

"Yes, but—"

"—In the fucking _hallway_! So don't tell me having sex in a bloody bathtub is more unseemly than doing it where you know anyone could catch us."

Sebastian felt his suppressed demon tendencies surface, "Ah, but that excites you, does it not?"

Ciel glared at his butler, "Fuck you."

"With pleasure," the demon said as he followed his master's lead and proceeded to join him in the bathtub.

_'I win.' _The pre-teen thought. Now, it was his chance to figure things out.

Sebastian stripped and once he did so, Ciel straddled him and kissed his neck and chest. "I see the young master has gotten a bit more risqué."

The blue-eyed boy looked at him seductively, "Shut up and let me pleasure you."

"So you want to be the dominant one? It is unfortunate but I do not think that is possible, my lord." The demon teased.

"Hell no," Ciel said, "But if you _really_ want to, I can arrange that."

The butler slightly grimaced, "The young master is better at being the one to receive."

"Whatever." The young lord went back to licking down Sebastian's chest and over his nipples. The demon's buds perked up. "You're sensitive, Sebastian."

"It is just a reaction, nothing more."

"Mmhm, _right_." Ciel said as he felt the washcloth make contact with his back and began moving in circular motions. It actually felt pretty relaxing.

Then, he got another idea. Experimentally, the boy moved his hips and thrusted his manhood against his butler's. Sebastian moaned softly but loud enough for his master to hear him. The pre-teen grinned. This encouraged the boy and he kept on grinding into the demon until they were both rock-hard. That was when Sebastian grabbed his hips and, without warning, thrusted his cock into Ciel's entrance.

"Ahhhh!" The boy called out in ecstasy as Sebastian hit his sweet spot head on.

"You've been naughty, young master." The demon whispered into Ciel's ear, "It is not good to tempt the devil."

As the butler thrusted up into Ciel's ass, the young Phantomhive lord smashed his hips down and met the demon's each thrust.

"Ah, yes, harder!"

"Such slutty words coming from a noble."

"F-faster—shit—Right there!" The blue-eyed boy said with a lust-filled mind. Truth be told, whenever he engaged in his "activities" with Sebastian, he became someone even he didn't know. It was like he was a completely different person during sex. Well, sometimes, not always. He still kept a bit of sanity at times.

And this was one of those times. Ciel remembered what he wanted to do and it cleared up his sex-filled thoughts. He looked down into Sebastian's ruby-red eyes when he was lifted to be thrusted into again. He paused for a second and neared his face closer to his butler's. The boy closed his eyes as he was centimeters away from the demon's lips when Sebastian suddenly held him back and pushed him away. Ciel's eyes shot open and looked at his butler.

_'I see…'_ He thought,_ 'I guess it's true.'_ Ciel felt like a complete idiot. He couldn't believe that his theory had been right._ 'He doesn't want to kiss me.'_

After a few short moments of an awkward silence, Sebastian took the pre-teen by the waist and flipped him around. He entered him from behind and began to pound him into the other side of the tub. Ciel held onto the edge and cried out. Although having been slightly depressed and disappointment at the moment, having his sexy butler fuck him senseless was overwhelming enough to make him forget.

_'Damn it, what am I doing?'_ Ciel thought as the water splashed and Sebastian's cock filled him. _'He doesn't care about me, so why the bloody hell am I still doing this!'_

At that moment, when the blue-eyed boy's hopes had been crushed, he felt a pair of lips touched a certain spot on his back.

"W-what are you doing?"

Sebastian had applied his lips to the scar on Ciel's back; the one marking him as a slave. "It doesn't hurt anymore." It was more of a statement rather than a question. The young master shook his head. "Those filthy humans defiled this body with such a mark and branded you as a lowly one. How uncouth."

"It doesn't matter anymore, but that is why I have you; to help me get my revenge on those _monsters_."

"I will follow you wherever you go, until the very end. Even if I were to be shattered in pieces, I would never leave your side. I would follow you even to the depths of Hell. And I'm not lying, not like those humans." Sebastian's thrusts became softer, slower and much more smoother.

Ciel felt the urge to cry, but _'Phatomhive earls do not cry',_ he thought. As for Sebastian's little "oath", the boy said nothing, afraid that he would say too much; perhaps even convey his feelings to the demon. And that was the last thing he wanted.

After a few more long, smooth thrusts, Ciel came and Sebastian soon followed. The Phantomhive butler cleaned up his master and brought him to bed. Ciel said nothing, still in shock from what had just happened.

"Well, I will take my leave, young master." Sebastian said as he turned to leave, "Sweet dreams." He opened the door and left.

The young Phantomhive earl wrapped the bed sheets around his small frame and dug his face into his pillow. The tears he had restrained earlier came out as two small teardrops falling from the side of his eyes.

_'Why does this have to hurt so much?'_ The pre-teen thought.

" 'The course of true love never did run smooth. Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but Love.' " Said a familiar voice. "William Shakespeare was a smart guy."

The boy quickly wiped away the tears and looked at his visitor, "I thought you left already."

"Hell isn't all that fun, so I came back." Leviathan said. "Besides, being with you and Sebby-kun is much more interesting." Ciel was saddened at the mention of Sebastian. "Oh, what happened, little earl? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just…just go away. I don't feel like dealing with any demons right now." Ciel tossed around on his bed and faced in the opposite direction. He felt his bed sink in and a body was suddenly on top of him.

"You know, little one, I would never hurt you like Sammy-kun does." The brown-haired demon lowered his voice a few octaves, "I can bring you all sorts of pleasures and give you what you _want_."

The blue-eyed boy felt goose bumps appear on his arms, "Leave, Leviathan."

"Just once—"

"I said _leave_!" Ciel was completely outraged at this point. Not only had his heart been broken but now some other demon wanted his body. It nicked his pride as a man and as a Phantomhive.

Apparently, Leviathan wasn't used to being turned down, so he was a bit pissed as well but he kept his distance. He didn't want a repeat of last time. "Whatever you say, little earl. But when you want someone to talk to, I ain't gonna be there. You're nothing to Sebastian. You're just food, so don't go expecting more."

With that, the demon left and Ciel was left alone, once again.

"I'm…not."

* * *

_"Baby let's go have that wreckless love, that crazy love_

_That off the wall, won't stop till I get enough kind of love_

_[…]_

_That I don't really care we can have it anywhere kind of love_

_That wreckless love" _

_– "Wreckless Love" by Alicia Keys_

* * *

**dreamgirl: I was originally going to have Ciel have an affair with Leviathan, but that would be too much drama and I'm trying my best to keep them in-character. It would pretty much screw up my whole plot and mess up the ending. Yeah, just that small part could do a lot. If you don't like it then I could go back and change it. I could make it work if my readers really wanted it. So, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	24. The Mentions of Invidia

**dreamgirl: Oh wow, it's been almost a month since my last update. I feel ashamed. Though not so much since I had lots to do and now I am almost free from the prison society likes to call "school". I just have two more exams and a math regents to get over and I am totally and completely free!**

******P.S. This chapter is basically what happens for the first half of episode 11 and I have changed around things to make it fit my story.**

**disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. Don't like the lack of yaoi? Take it up with her since I own NOTHING.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Everything was a mess. Ciel couldn't exactly act normally around Sebastian, though he tried his best. The pre-teen just always acted melancholic and in deep thought. Until one day, Sebastian was fed up with the emo act his master was giving him and decided to throw in a surprise lesson for him.

"Young master?"

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel replied without meeting his butler's eyes.

"I do believe it is time to have your lessons. They have been postponed for far too long." Sebastian said as he cleaned up the young lord's plate from the dinner table.

Ciel wiped his mouth with the napkin, "What are you talking about?"

The demon paused, "Surely the young master hasn't forgotten what he requested of me?" A silence fell between them. "You have only learned six of the seven deadly sins, my lord."

"Which one am I missing?"

"Of course that would be _invidia_." Sebastian said with a hint of demon temptation on his tongue.

"Envy," Ciel translated, "I see."

"Yes, envy is said to be one of the insatiable desires and one of the deadliest. Of course having to be closely related to wrath and sometimes even greed."

The twelve-year-old seemed highly disinterested by this point. "I will say this once, and _only_ once. I will never be envious of anyone or anything. Everyone is below me, I am the greatest there is."

"I also recall _vanagloria_ being another sin."

"I do not think I am a narcissist, but rather heavily proud of myself." The young boy simply put.

"Whatever the young master wishes to call it," The demon-butler teased, "But you will have to learn how to sin correctly if you want to surpass any human alive and to be equal to a demon such as I." His red eyes gleamed in excitement, "That shouldn't be hard for you, my lord. _Anything_ is possible for a Phantomhive, is it not?"

The blue-eyed boy glared at his butler, "What have I said about throwing my words back at me?"

"I do not recall such a thing, young master."

"Bollocks."

"Anyway, it seems you are not ready to go a step further." The ebony-haired man provoked.

"I am not a simple-minded child, Sebastian. I do know where you are going with this and how much you are questioning my pride. I will let you know that I won't be fooled by your little act of provocation." The demon sighed, "Now that we are over that, what have you gathered from the recent case Her Majesty assigned to me?"

_'Good, the young master seems to be in a better mood now.'_ Sebastian thought._ 'I won't have to worry about a tasteless sorrowful soul.'_

"Yes, well, from the information I was given, it seems that young girls have gone missing about the same time a mysterious toy shop opened."

"What exactly does this shop have to do with the victims?" The boy questioned.

"Not much, apparently. None of the girls were found to have had gone there previously, so…" Sebastian decided to change the subject, "Tomorrow is the young master's birthday."

"W-what the bloody hell does that have to do with the case?" Ciel stuttered.

"Absolutely nothing, my lord. I was merely stating a fact."

"Well, d-don't. It's nothing to celebrate anyway."

A shadow appeared over Sebastian's face, "Are you still so weak, my lord?"

The young Phantomhive earl's mouth was agape, "Of course not, what kind of balls do you have that you would ask me such a thing?"

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something when the phone rang. He ran to go answer it. When he did, he covered the mouthpiece and looked at Ciel. "Young master, it appears to be something urgent."

"Who is it?"

"It is your aunt."

Ciel rolled his eyes, "What does she want?"

A few moments of silence passed until the butler said, "Lady Elizabeth appears to be missing."

* * *

**dreamgirl: Please don't kill me! This is basically only a go-in-betweener since all of the drama starts in the next chapter. I know you're probably wondering "Why not make in just one big chapter?" The answer to that is simple...because I'm a difficult person and really, I just like cliff-hangers. ^_^ (although you all know where this is going. Except, you don't know what I'm **_really_** going to do. *insert evil laugh here*)**


	25. Probably The Best Birthday Ever

**dreamgirl: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, I've had a lot happen. I won't rant this time, I'll just summarize a bit. I took 5 state tests, one of which was a regents exam. I broke up with my boyfriend, I had to deal with that and the fact that he left me and got a new girlfriend 5 days after the breakup. I also have to deal with the fact that I still love him and it's confusing as hell so...yeah.**

**disclaimer: I'm kind of tired of doing this but I have to. I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. Yana *coughGodcough* Toboso does.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Elizabeth disappeared?" Ciel seemed partially outraged and in disbelief. _'Why does she always manage to cause trouble for everyone?'_ He thought.

"Yes," his butler replied.

"We'll move out immediately." The pre-teen responded. Why go all out for her? Simply put, she was his cousin and whether or not he loved her, he still had to protect her. Mostly because her mother would beat the living shit out of him if he didn't.

"Pardon, young master, but what about Her Majesty's request?"

The blue-eyed boy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Fine...Her Majesty's wishes come before all else. I will go on a search for Elizabeth and you will go gather some 'information'." Ciel slightly grimaced at the mention of the last part.

Sebastian smirked and bowed, "Yes, my lord."

"Three hours is all I will give you. Be quick about it."

The demon's crimson-red eyes looked up, "Always am."

And with that, the butler left a disgusted and lonely pre-teen.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was having a horrible time searching for his cousin. He had taken the demon hound with him and it seemed to disobey every order he gave it. And not only that, but later on he ran into Grell whom he hadn't seen since the damned shinigami murdered his beloved aunt. Now, the Death God was also giving him trouble so he quickly promised the horrid person a deal that he couldn't refuse. He allowed Grell to do whatever he pleased with Sebastian. Much to Ciel's chagrin, Grell squealed in obvious mental bliss and stuck in his own sick, twisted fantasies.

"Do we have a deal, shinigami?"

The redhead posed, "You bet!"

As soon as that ended, it seemed that Pluto was on a trail and led him to a suspicious-looking toy store.

_'It couldn't be…'_ Ciel thought.

The trio barged in and they found a doll that looked like Lizzie. Pluto led them through the back door and they found a castle behind it. They entered that as well and were attack numerous times by a doll, and then a sudden swarm. The young earl went ahead to further search the building since he just realized that each doll looked like the missing girls. He came to a stop when a mysterious guy called out to him.

"Ciel Phantomhive," the man said, "You are truly very beautiful. I will have to make you into a doll that befits such beauty."

Truth be told, the boy was a little pissed. No man likes to be called beautiful. "Where's Elizabeth?"

The man, known as Drocell, ignored his question. "Now then, what to make it out of? Clay flows too much, iron is too brash. Therefore, I think…."

_'What the bloody fuck is he going on about?' _Ciel thought. _'Screw this, I need to find Lizzie.'_

The pale-skinned boy ran through the halls and heard Drocell's voice echo as he sang "Make it out of gold and silver, gold and silver, gold and silver. Make it out of gold and silver, my fair lady."

Sooner rather than later, hundreds of voices chimed in and began to sing. In all honestly, it was freaking Ciel the hell out, but he stood his ground and kept going. When he entered the main room, he saw a particularly familiar crest on the floor. This brought back painful memories. He was frozen by the remembrance of fear coursing through his veins.

_'From that day, my birthday, my life changed.'_ Were the only words his mind could come up with, _'I would never again have a happy birthday.'_

Almost instantaneously, a hoarse voice came from the direction of the window. "Nothing good ever seems to happen on your birthday, does it?" Ciel's eyes widen, "You lose your mansion, your parents, and this time, will you lose Lady Elizabeth?"

Ciel's hand curled up into a fist,_ 'Why must he always bring her up? Doesn't he see that it is he I desire?'_ In a distance, a chime could be heard, announcing that it was indeed midnight. "Sebastian!"

After that, Sebastian explained what was going on and they had a "talk" with the one pulling the strings. But of course, it just left Ciel at a blank since that certain person had disappeared and left behind a hideous doll that moved on its own. Subsequently, they found Elizabeth and fought the, what they later found out, puppet. And that…was the end of that.

* * *

Ciel allowed Elizabeth to throw a birthday party at his mansion and everyone seemed to be in high spirits. "What the hell?" The teen said as he saw his servants and his cousin all stupidly smiling.

After the party, Lizzie went home and his servants were left to clean up. Sebastian, on the other hand, saw him off to bed.

"What a treat, do you not think so, my lord?" Sebastian said as he dressed his young master in his nightgown.

"Don't be ridiculous." Ciel huffed. The demon smirked and when he buttoned the last button, as he was going to stand up, he brushed his lips against the young boy's lips before settling them into a short but sweet peck. The blue-eyed teen stuttered and blushed, "W-wha—"

"Happy birthday, young master." The Phantomhive butler replied. Ciel looked away and touch his lips with his fingers. "Goodni—" The young lord grabbed Sebastian's tailcoat and pulled him towards his bed. "My lord…?" The young boy nudged his butler against his bed.

"Lie down," he said sternly.

The demon was surprised but did as he was told. Within seconds of him lying down, Ciel climbed on top of him and straddled his body. Sebastian knew full well where his master was going with this. So, he began caressing a creamy white leg that belonged to his teenage master. Ciel moaned as he rubbed himself against his lover. The ebony-haired man allowed his hand to travel underneath his young master's gown.

"Ahh~!" The boy called out.

The red-eyed man smirked; he had always wondered how Ciel's nakedness under his gown would benefit him one day. And now he knew how. The blue-eyed boy made motion to unbutton his nightgown, but Sebastian stopped him when he was halfway through. "Leave it," he told him, "You'll look sexier with this on and my huge cock inside of you."

Ciel couldn't suppress his blissful moan as his butler said that. He always did like it when the demon made pillow talk. Especially when it was with such naughty words. The teen noble moved one of his hands to his backside and the other to his own mouth. Sebastian looked on as Ciel covered his slender fingers in his own saliva and then allowed it to travel down to meet his butt-cheek.

As soon as he was about to do it, Sebastian stopped him and whispered into his ear, "Let me see you."

The Phantomhive earl did as his butler requested and got off the older man and turned around. He knelt down and let the side of his face make contact with the bed. His two small hands separated his creamy, soft, pale butt-cheeks and poked his entrance with his lubricated finger. One wasn't enough so he put in two. Then, he pulled one side. With his other hand he wet his first two fingers and did the same. Now his entrance was fully open and begging to be fucked.

Sebastian was growing with need of the young boy and quickly discarded all of his clothes, save for his pants. He undid the zipper and took out his length. He gave it two long strokes and positioned it in front of Ciel's puckered entrance. The demon put in the head and pulled out. He did this thrice until the teen boy said, "Ngh, stop teasing me, Sebastian. I need you now! Fuck me. Please, fuck me!"

Who was Sebastian to disobey his master's orders? And so the black-haired butler sheathed himself within his master and did not hold back. It had been a while since they had a night filled with such passion. It was so passionate that Sebastian had no control whatsoever and pretty much fucked Ciel into the mattress. His dexterous hands wrapped around Ciel's small frame and pinched his nipples and stroke his five-inch cock. At the same time, he kissed his master's pale-white neck and left love bites all around it. He continued his way down his young master's spine and left a trail of reddish-pink kiss marks. Sebastian pulled out completely and flipped his young lover over so that they were facing each other.

"You look almost saint-like, young master."

Ciel blushed but was a bit confused, not knowing whether his butler truly meant it or not. "Who gave you permission to stop?"

The older man grinned and thrusted harshly back in. He lowered his head onto Ciel's chest and left marks similar to those the young boy had on his back. He didn't know why, but he felt a sense of urgency to mark this boy as his own. Not because he cared…or so he made himself believe.

Sebastian kept on thrusting in circular motions and finally felt the need to release himself.

"S-Sebastian…I need to—", Ciel pleaded.

"As do I, my lord. Let us come together." The butler said in a soothing voice.

The boy met each thrust with his own and bucked up into his lover's hand. This went on for several moments until Ciel felt the pit of his stomach clench and his back arched. He came. His entrance tightened more than usual and brought Sebastian to a sudden climax.

Both males separated and tried to regain strength from the aftershocks of the orgasm. The demon recovered much quicker.

Sebastian tucked Ciel into bed and got up to leave. "I shall take my leave, my lord."

The teen boy reached out his hand and grabbed Sebastian's. "Stay with me."

The butler nodded and climbed into bed with his master. Ciel curled up into his lover's arms and wrapped his slim arms around him. Although the one whom he cherished most could never love him, he could do his best to be the one to do the loving.

* * *

When Ciel woke up, it was morning. Before he opened his eyes he thought,_ 'Sebastian probably is downstairs making breakfast by now.'_ But much to his surprise, when he opened his eyes, he saw an almost angelic face hovering above his. His arms were still around him and Ciel couldn't help but tighten them even more. He shoved his face into Sebastian's chest and smiled…_truly_ smiled for the first time in three years.

* * *

_"I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_I like where you sleep_

_When you sleep next to me"_

_-"Here (In Your Arms) by Hellogoodbye_

* * *

**dreamgirl: I couldn't help myself from writing the fluff. After all the shit I went through, I think I deserve some fluff :D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Misunderstandings

**dreamgirl: Ok, so how many of you have seen the first episode of the new season? I won't spoil anything for those who haven't seen it yet but let me just say this, I am disappointed. Not by what happens later on, but at that one thing that happens at the very beginning. I mean, I started crying when I saw that. After I stopped crying I got nauseous and threw up. Now, I don't have a weak stomach, nor am I emotionally weak but that scene was just too much for me. Why do all anime/manga have to go that way? It would've been fine without the non-con (at least it's a theory right now that it was non-con). It took me a while to get over that, but after what happens later on, I fangirled but that thing at the beginning is still on my mind. Hence, I was inspired to update with a new chapter and add in some fluff (although small amounts) and some lulz!**

**disclaimer: I swear to God, I wish I owned Kuroshitsuji so I could change all of the shit that's going on right now (well, probably not ALL of it ;D) but I don't. Yana Toboso does.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Ciel couldn't believe how incredibly stupid he was for letting the newcomers, Agni and Soma, to stay at his residence. It seemed apparent that he liked picking up strays (Leviathan very much included). And although he had no problem with the Indians staying at his mansion, the teen felt the repercussions of his decision the next morning.

Agni had just woken him up instead of Sebastian and that was a bad way to start your morning in itself. While Ciel raged, the prince, Soma, carried him off the bed and held him in his arms.

"We're going out, Little One. Show us around."

"Why should I have to?" Ciel was outraged at this point. "And I have a proper name. It's Ciel, not 'Little One'."

"Then, Ciel, I ask that you be our guide." Soma leapt over the bed and was almost out the door when Sebastian appeared in front of them.

"Sorry to intrude, but the young master has studies and work duties to attend to today." Said the demon-butler.

Ciel was pissed but relieved at the same time. "Where the bloody hell were you, Sebastian?"

The butler bowed, "I am sorry, my lord, it seems that Agni came to wake you up before I did. Nevertheless, that is inexcusable of a Phantomhive servant."

The blue-eyed boy glared at the hint of sarcasm his lover had on his tongue. He quickly forgot about it though, paying more attention to the teen holding him in the air. "Can you have some manners and put me the hell _down_?"

Soma chuckled and did as he was told, "Haha, sorry. Anyway, when can you show me around?"

"Are you deaf? Sebastian just told you; I have work to do and studies to attend to. Unlike you, I'm busy. Now, if you will, I need to get dressed."

The foreign prince seemed a bit disheartened but allowed Ciel his privacy…until a later time.

* * *

_'When am I ever going to get these goddamned things done!'_ Ciel thought to himself.

Soma had not only interrupted his violin lessons, but he interfered with his fencing lessons as well. Along with his French, Latin, dancing, and etiquette lessons as well. The only time he had to himself was when he sent Agni and Sebastian to get dinner ready and he was obligated to do some paperwork. Soma thought that was too boring so he didn't want to be around and he left him alone.

It was now a quarter to ten and the British teen still hadn't finished his work.

_'Oh well, I'll make Sebastian finish up the rest later.'_

Ciel opened his desk drawer, pulled out some playing cards, slid out of his chair and walked out of his office.

He walked into his room and settled the cards on the table; "Even you should know the rules to Old Maid, right?" Soma seemed surprised, "My tasks for today are all finished. I'll play with you until I retire for the night."

"Ciel…"

"It's not for your sake or anything. I'm playing with you because I'm bored." The young Phantomhive lord did not sympathize the foreigner. Not one bit…. or so he told himself.

The younger teen offered up the cards and the prince said, "Sorry, but I have things to do."

Ciel froze, "What?"

"Unlike you, I'm busy." Soma got up from his chair, "Agni, we're going out."

The loyal slave ran to cloth him at once, "Yes."

As he walked out the door, Soma shot back, "If you don't go to sleep early, you won't grow, Little Ciel. See you!"

And with that, the teen was left alone. Still in shock. Lau came in blabbering some unnecessary things and Ciel sent him away.

He crumbled up the cards in his hands, "That little piece of—"

"Angry, young master?"

Ciel looked towards where he heard the voice coming from, "Vexed is more like it."

Sebastian kneeled down to his master's height, "Yes, yes, I see." The demon began unbuttoning Ciel's clothes.

"I just cannot stand it when I have my own words thrown back at me!"

"Then perhaps the young master should choose his words wisely." Sebastian smirked as he looked into Ciel's eye.

The teen stood up so that now he was standing above his butler, "Since when have you become a smartass?"

"Haven't I always been?"

_'There's that stupid grin of his,'_ Ciel thought.

"Don't get cocky with me, Sebastian." The young earl scoffed.

The demon brought up the boy's hand and brushed his lips against it, "It's a natural demon tendency. Shall I teach you more of it, my lord?"

Ciel quirked an eyebrow before giving his butler a seductive look, "I guess you should since we haven't gotten the chance for my 'lessons' today."

"Why so eager? The young master is never like this."

The blue-eyed boy grabbed Sebastian's waistcoat and brought their faces close to each other, "Shut up."

The younger boy planned on kissing the ebony-haired man but by that time Sebastian had already pushed him towards the bed and it all began anew.

And somewhere, through the crack of an opening, the eyes of a certain redheaded maid who was now sporting a nosebleed could see all.

_'Sebastian and the young master? But whatever happened to Master Leviathan?' _Maylene thought.

Of course, misunderstandings could be made if all you do is peek through a door.

* * *

When breakfast was served in the morning, Ciel felt as if his clumsy maid was acting a bit strange around him. She wouldn't look at him in the eye nor would she talk directly to him.

**Example one:**

"Maylene, get me a new pair of silverware."

The redhead shuffled around a few times before getting the silverware and passing it to Finny for him to give it to the young earl.

And that wasn't the end of it. Lately, she seemed to be on very good terms with the prince and his slave. Ciel often saw them whispering to each other and watching him with intent eyes.

The boy face-palmed,_ 'Why must my servants be such idiots? And not only them but that horrid prince as well!'_

Of course, Ciel wasn't the _only_ one who noticed this as well. Sebastian had known all this time, pretending to be oblivious to things was one of his strong points.

_'I wonder how the young master will react if he found out…'_

That's when the wheels began to turn and a familiar evil smirk was plastered on the demon's flawless features.

* * *

**dreamgirl: Seriously, I just wrote whatever came to mind. I actually like it. It brings some calmness before the storm. I just want to hurry up and get to the end of this story, I have such an awesome idea and I want to post it already! Don't get me wrong, I love writing this fic, but I wish to spread my happiness with the world! Seeing as how SOME people *coughSquareEnixcough* like to throw loads of shit at us and then suddenly pull a trump card from their ass like it's nothing -_- I'm sorry, my rant is now over. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. The Beginning Signs of Invidia

**dreamgirl: I wasn't sure what I was going to write about exactly. I knew it was going to be based on what occurred in the previous chapter but I didn't know how to come about it. Hence, I spent about a whole week trying to think about what to write. Anyway, a quick question. (SPOILERS FOR 3RD EPISODE OF THE SECOND SEASON) Is anyone else pissed that Ciel lost his memories? My friends and I were like o_O and then TT_TT. What about the apparent SebastianxGrell moments? I wasn't pissed, I was more shocked and it left me with my mouth hanging. I mean, Sebastian looked so sexy when he licked his finger and whatnot but...to Grell? O_O I say he did that just so he could manipulate him later on. Plus, as I stated on a thread, Sebby-chan's a flirt. Everyone knows that ;)**

**disclaimer: I'm saving up to buy Kuroshitsuji from Yana Toboso. Currents Savings: $0. I have a long way to go -_-**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Ciel stepped into the carriage and Sebastian followed.

"Aren't you going to drive us home?" The teen asked.

"I thought we needed a bit of a change, young master."

The blue-eyed boy folded his arms, "Whatever."

Ciel and his demon-butler were currently on their way back from the curry competition in London. After winning the contest, Soma and Agni parted ways with them to return back to their homeland. Leaving Ciel is complete and utter peace. Well, it _did_ until he started hearing voices.

"Sebastian, are we around any towns right now?"

"No, young master. We are surrounded by just the desolate roads." The crimson-eyed man replied.

"Ah, I see." A few moments passed by and Sebastian moved across so that now he was sitting by his master's side. He allowed his hand to move onto Ciel's chest and began to take off the jacket the British teen was wearing. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sebastian didn't stop, instead he moved his lips to the young Phantomhive earl's neck, "We haven't done anything in a few days."

Ciel held back a moan as his butler stripped him of his jacket and trousers and felt a breeze on his pulsing young cock. "W-why _now_ of all times?"

"Why _not_ now?" the demon trailed his tongue down to the two perk nipples that were clearly visible through Ciel's shirt. He lapped his pink organ over the boy's left bud and bit softly into it.

"Fu—ah!—S-stop. We don't have much time so…"

"The young master should be more conscious about his voice. We don't want any innocent passerby or the coachman, himself, to listen to a noble's lustful moans, now do we?" Sebastian grinned.

"You bas—ngh!" At that same moment, the demon-butler unzipped his pants and in one quick movement he was completely sheathed inside of his master. "Ah, fuck!"

"Language, my lord." Sebastian said in a calm and teasing tone.

"You d-didn't have to…to just thrust in so…ah...so q-quickly like that." Ciel was re-positioned onto Sebastian's lap so that he was now straddling him.

The pale-skinned man angled himself, aiming for his young master's sweet spot. "It is not as if you need any sort of preparation, my lord." He looked straight into Ciel's eye as he brought both of his gloved hands to the teen's ass as he spread them apart and rammed into the puckered whole repeatedly, "Look at how it's sucking me in. It's greedy for more."

The blue-eyed boy felt a blush spread across his face and up into his ears. He wouldn't admit it, but whenever Sebastian made seductive pillow talk, it turned him on way more than he usually would. **(A/N: It turned me on way more and I wrote it XD) **"Sh-shut u—," he stuttered before calling out, "Ngh, ahhh! S-Sebastian!"

_'Found it!'_ The butler thought to himself. His angling had done him well. "The young master really does not know how to control himself, I see." Ciel was about to retort back when Sebastian's rod brushed against his prostate. Butterflies flew into the pit of his stomach and he threw his head back, moaning loudly once again. "What was that, my lord?" Sebastian taunted.

As soon as the Phantomhive lord composed himself, he wrapped his arms around Sebastian neck and moved his hips and grinded against his butler. As Sebastian pounded in and out of Ciel, the boy met each and every one of his thrusts and purposefully tightened his asshole so as to tease his lover. The clenched area Sebastian was now thrusting into was bringing him a good amount of pleasure, so much that he hadn't notice Ciel's face suddenly become closer. Had he not turned his face at the last minute, the teen would've kissed his lips instead of his cheek. Once Ciel realized that Sebastian avoided his kiss on purpose, he felt about ready to rage had it not been for a combination of the older man hitting a certain bundle of nerves repeatedly and of the carriage suddenly stopping and the carriage door "mysteriously" opening.

Ciel froze in shock.

"Oh my…Well, _this _certainly wasn't expected." A familiar voice said with more than just a hint of amusement.

"S—Soma? Wh—What are you…" The teenage noble couldn't even gather coherent words to speak.

"Yes, Little Ciel? What is it?" Soma grinned.

The blue-eyed boy became quiet for a moment, trying to think and to allow the situation to process through his mind. As Ciel realized that he should now be either A) embarrassed or B) infuriated, Sebastian thrusted upwards.

"Sebasti—ah!" Ciel moaned.

The grin now moved onto the demon's face and grew wider on Soma's. "Why don't we entertain the foreign prince, young master?"

Ciel looked at his through hazy, lust-filled eyes, but maintained whatever pride he had left in tact. "Have you gone _mad_? Bloody hell no are we…"

Sebastian continued and said to Soma, "Are you coming in? I think we should be heading back to the manor," He lifted Ciel hips and brought them crashing down onto his cock, "so it is better if we get going now. You're welcome to watch, Your Highness."

The foreign prince nodded but said nothing. Ciel could've very well ordered Sebastian to stop, but where's the fun in that? So the Phantomhive butler made it possible for Ciel to feel nothing other than pleasure. It_ was_ like a drug, after all.

The crimson-eyed man dislodged himself from his master and turned him around, so that he was now facing Soma. He opened up the boy's legs and gave a full view of his front side to the prince, "Why don't we show the prince how ripe you are…_Ciel_."

He was playing dirty, he definitely was. Sebastian knew very well that whenever he called his master by his given name that the British teen would turn to mush. As soon as he called his name, the demon knew that Ciel handed over the reins. The boy allowed his butler to do as he pleased. That consisted of him spreading his legs wide open and letting the teenage prince to see a side of him that was only known to Sebastian. The demon grabbed at his hips and aligned his manhood with Ciel's pink hole. And then…he stopped.

As soon as the boy was about to ask what he was doing, Sebastian said, "You are not incapable of doing so, my lord. The young master wanted control, so here it is."

_'Is he serious?'_ Ciel thought to himself. He lost enough man points from being caught being fucked by another man, and now his butler chose _now_ to give him authority? Well, pride be damned, Ciel was hard and that was his first priority. _'Might as well just get it over with.'_

The teen positioned his leg on either side of Sebastian's thighs and brought his body down, impaling himself onto the demon's rock-hard dick. As he did so, Sebastian wrapped his hand around Ciel's own manhood and pumped it. The boy tried to control himself as he concentrated on riding his lover as the demon gave him a hand-job. As he brought himself down, Sebastian's penis hit his sweet spot head on. His eyesight went hazy but had it not been for the sight in front of him, he would've been ready to cum. Soma was rubbing himself through his pants.

_'This goddamned prince; He's seriously getting off on this sort of thing!' _The young noble thought.

He would've continued, but the mood was off. It had been ever since he knew someone other than the person he was doing it with was watching him. So, Ciel stopped his ministrations and let his body go limp. Sebastian hadn't been warned and widened his eyes in surprise as the boy fell over towards Soma. The only thing that kept him from hitting his face against the prince were his slim arms that he quickly positioned on either side of him. Again, there was nowhere else to look other than straight ahead. Right in front of Ciel, within his view, he saw the bulge in Soma's pants get bigger. Slowly, the British teen's eye move upwards and met with Soma's golden-green orbs. The olive-skinned teen unconsciously licked his lips before moving his hand to unzip his trousers. He dug inside his pants and as soon as he was going to take out his own manhood, Sebastian pulled Ciel back and hugged him from behind. Obviously putting up a protective guard on the Brit against the foreigner.

"Forgive me, Prince Soma, but I don't share what is rightfully mine." The demon-butler stated. The Phantomhive earl felt his hopes getting up and mentally smiled. Until Sebastian whispered in his ear, "The young master will be my delicious meal, after all, in the end." Ciel felt his chest tighten at his servant's words. He had been such an idiot thinking he meant more to the demon than he let on.

"That's not what I heard," Soma's words brought the young noble back from his thought.

"Oh? And what _have_ you heard, Your_ Highness_?" Sebastian mocked.

The foreign royal threw one leg over the other, crossing them in a fancy manner. "A little birdie told me that Ciel was caught sleeping with a guest a few months back."

The blue-eyed boy gaped, "What the hell are you talking about, Soma?"

Sebastian put his hands on Ciel's shoulders, "That cannot be possible. My master is a pure person and isn't filth like _some_ other people."

Soma seemed taken aback. He lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes, "You're right, I'm filth. Not only am I filth, I'm also spoiled; bratty, conceited…that is why everyone leaves me. No one cares a shit about me."

For the second time that day, the carriage stopped once again. Not even a few seconds later, the door was thrown open and Agni appeared.

"That is not true, Soma-sama! All of the others were fools, they couldn't see how genuinely beautiful you are."

"Stop, Agni. You don't have to—"

The manservant grabbed Soma by the back of the neck and crashed his lips onto those of the Prince's. "I care about you, Soma-sama. You don't have to worry about other people because I am here, and I always will be."

The Arabian teen felt tears burn his eyes but smiled all the more.

Meanwhile, Ciel and Sebastian watched from their position inside the carriage. The British boy turned his head and looked the other way. Such unconditional love was one he longed for. Kisses that were so pure and sweet were ones he wished his lover would give him. But he could never have any of the things Soma had because Sebastian was a heartless demon. Just as figurative as it was literal.

"Can we continue our ride back to the manor now? I'm getting sick of being in this goddamned carriage." Ciel said as he got up from his place on Sebastian's lap and dislodged the older man's sex.

Agni left to go drive the carriage and Soma followed after him. As soon as the door closed, Sebastian said, "Doesn't the young master wish to continue?"

Ciel gave his butler a disgusted look, "Is that all you think about?" The demon tried to put a hand on the boy but he swatted the ebony-haired man's hand away, "Don't touch me, you bastard. Leave me the hell alone."

Sebastian saw the hatred that filled his master's eyes. He said nothing but fulfilled the boy's wishes. The demon simply put in order Ciel's clothes and his own. They sat on opposite sides of the carriage and remained in silence as they rode all the way back home.

* * *

They finally arrived at Phantomhive Manor and Ciel got out of the carriage as Sebastian unloaded the luggage. Agni opened the front door and the two teens walked inside. The manservant and the demon-butler followed soon after. At the entrance awaited Ciel's three servants.

"Welcome home, young master!" They greeted Ciel.

Before anyone could react to the fact that Soma was now in their presence, he went up to Maylene and kissed her on the cheek. The bespectacled maid blushed profusely and began to stutter, "Wh…Wha…What…?"

Soma smiled, "It's payment for being correct about their relationship. Though, you were wrong about the affair."

Ciel's eye widened in fury, "_What_?"

Everyone froze as the boy raised his voice in anger. Bard, Finny and Maylene scattered about and ran to other parts of the manor.

Soma chuckled at the scene.

* * *

**(The Next Morning)**

Maylene was cautious as she settled the plate of food in front of her master. Her hands shook from the nervousness but luckily she didn't drop it. As soon as the glass plate made contact with the table, the redhead bowed at the waist and started to apologize.

"I-I sorry, young m-master! Please do not be angry."

Ciel quirked an eyebrow, "I'm not angry." Maylene sighed in relief. The boy picked up his silverware and stabbed his food, "Just consider yourself to be cleaning the roof, washing all the windows and sleeping in the basement from now until I decide it's enough."

The maid's mouth dropped open in shock. Ciel smirked as he brought a piece of egg up into his mouth._ 'Finally, my revenge pays off.' _He thought.

Meanwhile, from a few feet away, Sebastian stood grinning to himself. It didn't seem as thought he would be bored any time soon. Yes, he considered his master to be _very _entertaining.

* * *

_"Kick off your stilettos, kick off your stilettos_

_And fuck me in the backseat, fuck me in the backseat"_

_-"Fer Sure" by The Medic Droid_

* * *

**dreamgirl: The first half of this chapter was written without an idea in mind. I was pretty much going with whatever my brain was cooking up. After a good night's rest, one that involved an inspirational dream I had, this chapter quickly went from being pure crack to actually being pretty angsty but it still maintained it's comedy. Not to mention some romance between Soma and Agni. I definitely wasn't expecting on doing that. My impulsiveness finally came in handy ^_^ Let me know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. The Three Stages of Envy

**dreamgirl: Hey, it's been a while. Well, not even a month, but still. I REALLY wanted to update today since...it's my birthday! ^_^ All I've been doing these past three days in shop, party and shop some more so I felt bad that I haven't updated in a while. I won't rant but I just wanted to say that for all of you that saw episode 6 of Kuroshitsuji season 2, a small part in that episode is a major factor in my story. I hope you can guess what it is .**

**disclaimer: You'd think that since today is my b-day that I don't have to do this but I have to unless I wanna get my ass sued -_- I don't own shit, not Sebastian, not Ciel. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Yana Toboso owns Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Envy…envy is a terrible feeling. The first stage included just the basic upset emotion along with a tear or two. The second stage involves a sense of possessiveness and wanting a certain someone to belong _only_ to you. The third and final stage is the most deadly and dangerous of all. Once you enter the final stage of envy, you're not only feeling jealous, you feel wrath and greed and feel as if you have been robbed of some pride.

Ciel Phantomhive has been through all of these stages and is feeling more invidia than before.

It all started out when he saw the relationship between Agni and Soma. A very calm, romantic and sweet couple the teen viewed them to be.

_Stage one._

It then proceeded to when the young British teen and his demon-butler met the ghost of the former King and Prince of England. He had allowed them to "borrow" Sebastian for the time being. What a horrible mistake that was. Ciel felt as if the demon had left him due to the fact that he hadn't served him while at the castle until everything had been resolved.

_Stage two._

Now, whenever Sebastian went out to "gather information", Ciel knew what went on, but he had never actually been around to see for himself. Once had he ever been near his butler when getting information but that was the only time; it was pretty traumatic for a ten-year-old. But he hadn't cared since he hadn't known the demon for long and felt no sense of attachment to him whatsoever. Three years later, with the accompany of a certain shinigami by the name of Grell, the young Phantomhive lord waited outside a farmhouse while Sebastian "interrogated" a nun from the cult they were sent to investigate. Every moan, every thrust, every single cry of pleasure was heard. Ciel tightened his fist and nearly made a hole in his jacket. He was infuriated, nauseas, plain out pissed off at what was going on. He didn't like that fact that Sebastian slept with anyone other than him. He had been stupid to think he was the only one. In fact, he just out-right denied it and Made himself forget so as to make his emotions stay steady, but being close to where the "action" was going on threw everything off balance. He needed to _kill_. Only that would make him feel better.

_Stage three._

The final stage was indeed one filled with blood-thirst and anger, but rarely did it ever awaken a person's _true_ potential to be the human they truly are. The inner demon inside us all…

* * *

"That woman has the smell of a demon on her." Angela stated as she stared at Madge.

"Yes, because I've already put my mark on her." Sebastian replied as he suddenly appeared.

"Expecting to be sent to hell by an angel…you're quite a special demon, Sebastian Michaelis" The fallen angel mused. The fight began as the Phantomhive butler aimed his knives at her but she dodged by flying away. "Do you think a demon can fight on par with a pure flying angel? A demon without wings is tied by blood…for an eternity."

"Blood? Is that so? Then you're tied by heaven."

One by one, each fighter appeared. First William and then Grell. Together, they fought against Angela until the building began to collapse. They were forced to escape before ending the angel's life.

* * *

Ciel stood by the rubble, and Sebastian stood behind him.

"Has it finished? The existence that wanted to push me into an unfathomable depth of darkness. I still don't understand why she wanted to do that." The teen turned around to face Sebastian. "As promised, take it."

Sebastian leaned in toward him.

_'This is it, the contract has ended…he's going to take my soul,'_ Ciel thought as he closed his eyes.

As Sebastian got close to him, a female voice called out from behind.

"Mister!" Ciel pried his eyes open as the nun ran up to the demon and clung to him, "Thank you for saving my life. I don't know what I could do to repay you!" She traced circles on his chest and gave him flirty eyes.

_'That bloody whore has the fucking gall to cling to my butler like that.' _The Phantomhive earl's small hand traveled into his pants,_ 'Unacceptable.'_

"I know this motel nearby where we can—!" Madge stopped talking soon after a gunshot resonated throughout the air. Sebastian seemed surprised as the girl spit out blood and fell to the floor.

He turned to look into the direction where the bullet came from, "Young Ma…ster?"

Ciel had an indignant look on his face, "She should've just stayed the hell away." The butler became expressionless, "Now, do what you must." Sebastian shook his head. The blue-eyed boy looked offended,_ 'What, am I not good enough that not even my blasted soul he wants?'_ He grabbed Sebastian by the jacket, "Why Sebastian? Why won't you take my soul! That guy's already dead then…" He paused as he saw the evil grin on Sebastian flawless features. "Could there be another…"

The demon bent down on one knee, "Please excuse me, but let me stay by your side, Young Master." The British teen turned his back on his servant. Since he said nothing, Sebastian proceeded to ask, "May I ask you a question, my lord?" Still no response. "Why did you murder that girl?"

"What the bloody hell do you care?"

"The young master misinterprets my intentions. I was merely amused considering you seldom ever become angered to such an extent."

Ciel turned around and suddenly began to laugh like a madman; his butler widened his eyes, "Superficial. Cruel. Revolting. Isn't it even more demonic than a demon!" Sebastian's expression then became unreadable, "Right! Hahahahahahaha! And I'm the same." The boy's laughter died down and his hand clenched over his heart, gripping his shirt, "I'm also filled with the same ugly contents as them, this is what a human is!" His eyes bit back tears begging to fall, "I'm a human being, Sebastian!"

The demon-butler said nothing as his master began to cry. He simply strode over to him, picked him up and carried him in his arms. The boy grabbed onto Sebastian and let out all of his tears. Ciel gladly threw his pride away just to be held by his beloved. He knew he would regret showing his weak side to his butler after he swore to keep that side hidden, but he just couldn't take it anymore. All of this was just too frustrating.

Soon enough, the young teen had tired himself out form crying and fell asleep in the demon's arms. Sebastian looked down at his master, "Yes, you are. You're different from demons who are revolting and possess complex evil intent. Telling lies…" He stroked the boy's cheek, "You don't even compare to such disgusting creatures. You're much too pure to be leading such a life." Once the demon caught himself from what he was doing, he pulled his hand back as if he had just been burned by fire.

_'What the hell was I doing?'_

* * *

_**dreamgirl: Who would've thought the mind of a (newly) 14-year-old would be so gory . Nah, jkjk. It wasn't that bad. I'm starting my drama from here on out. Oh, and for those who asked, yeah, Ciel's still mad. But not because all Sebastian wants is sex. He's mad 'cause he won't kiss him. (Think about it ;D) Some drama, murder, and fluff (kinda). Now, when I saw that episode, I seriously wanted to kill that nun girl sooooooo I had Ciel do it ^_^ Now I feel accomplished XD PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**P.S. That line Ciel says about being a human was used from chapter 36 of Kuroshitsuji and the rest of the conversation from then on is from pages 24-27. Although I added the cuteness .**_


	29. Lies

**dreamgirl: Meh, I've been going through an angsty moment right now due to a stupid decision I made. I think I'm going to regret it but I can't be sure. I'll just be drowning in embarrassment and semi-stupidity if you're wondering. Anyway, I would rant about the latest episode of Monoshitsuji, but frankly, I'm not giving a shit so I won't.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing. Yana Toboso owns all.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

It was a couple of days since their big encounter with Angela and of the destruction of the monastery and no one had really said a word. Especially since both Sebastian and his thirteen-year-old master were still in a state of confusion.

Ciel had just finished his violin lessons with his instructor and was currently heading to his room so as to find some relaxation before his next lessons began. As he entered his bedroom, he noticed a certain crimson-eyed man standing in his room.

"What are you doing here, young master? You're lessons begin—"

"—In another half hour, Sebastian, so I can do as I please!" The teen said in a rather moody way as he walked towards his butler.

The demon was attempting to put away the clean laundry when Ciel came up behind him and slammed a hand against the wall. "What a pleasant mood you are in today, milord."

"Don't fucking patronize me, Sebastian."

"Wouldn't dream of it, young master."

Now his attitude was really pissing of the young Phantomhive Lord, "What is your bloody problem? Have you forgotten who is the master and who is the piece of shit around here?"

The ebony-haired man had to turn around for this and bent down so that their faces were inches apart, "And I do believe it is _you_ who has forgotten who the prey and who the predator is."

Ciel felt his blood boil and he brought up a hand and slapped his butler across the face, "Shut up. Just _shut up_!"

Sebastian glared at his master and yet couldn't help but wonder why Ciel was acting in such a way, He was about to teach the teen a lesson when the blue-eyed boy pushed him against the wall. It could've been impossible to do had he not allowed it to happen. Why did he do so? Merely because he needed an answer to what the fuck was going on.

"Kneel." The demon almost did a double take at his young master's words. He opened his mouth and Ciel repeated in a firmer tone, "_Kneel_."

Sebastian saw where this was going so he humbly got onto his knees as Ciel unzipped his trousers. When he took out his length, Sebastian knew not to hesitate and grabbed the small rod and began to take it into his mouth. The teen took a fistful of Sebastian hair and forced him to take it deeper and faster. He liked having the upper hand; it made him feel like he had control over at least one thing he wanted with all his heart.

Once the boy's cock was hard, he pulled the demon off of him and forced him back. "Sit," he said.

_'What am I now, a goddamned dog?' _the butler thought to himself. But he did as he was told and watched as Ciel stripped himself of his clothes and straddled him. Sebastian kept a stoic expression, definitely not amused from being treated as a lesser creature than he actually was. Although he had to be a bit surprised when the British teen unzipped his trousers and pumped him.

"What are you planning, young master?" It was a simple question. Obviously so simple that it deserved no answer for Ciel ignored the older man.

The blue-eyed boy used his small hand to stroke the demon's length in slow, curving motions. As he ran his thumbs along the slit, he looked up and looked into Sebastian's eyes, "You like being pleasured, do you not?"

The Phantomhive butler resisted the urge to shrug, "It is but a mere defect given to humans and demons alike."

"A defect?" Ciel moved his body so that he aligned the demon's cock with his asshole, "Oh no, no, no. Pleasure appears to be a blessing since at least you can _feel_ something." He brought his hips down and impaled himself onto Sebastian dick.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked as he just stared at his master's doings.

Ciel grinded his hips and tightened around the red-eyed man as he chose a rhythm, "Demons don't have hearts, right?"

"That is correct, my lord."

"Hence they have no emotions."

"That is to be assumed."

"They cannot…love, or feel pain from an unrequited love."

"I suppose."

"Except that one demon, _Samael_, am I right?"

A trail of goose bumps made their way onto Sebastian's arms as he heard his young master call his true name, "You…recall the story I mentioned?"

"How could I—" He brought himself down hard onto the elder's cock, "—forget?" Sebastian began meeting his young master's thrusts with his own. " _'That is what makes Samael much different. He was cursed with the ability to feel. He can feel pain, joy, sorrow and even…love.'_ Those accursed words rang through my ears every damned night." The thrusts became more forceful, "If such a demon could exist, why cannot all demons be the same? Why—ngh—do some of you have to suffer? Why do I—ah—have to suf…fer?"

The black-haired butler quirked an eyebrow, "What do you me—"

"My goal is to be similar to a demon but yet I am still human. How can I rid myself of these damned emotions? _How, Sebastian?_"

The older man rolled his hips and aimed towards his master's sweet spot, causing the teen to cry out. "I do not know," he lied.

As if seeing right through it, Ciel grinned a grin that was borderline psychotic, "Demons can lie…right?"

"We do not lie like those filthy humans."

"But you still lie."

Sebastian fell out of rhythm, "No."

Ciel glared at his butler, sorrow filling his navy-blue eyes, "Lie to me, Sebastian."

"I cann—"

"LIE TO ME!" At this point all sexual activities were halted, as Sebastian could not think of anything to say to his master and avoided his eye. The teen ripped off the eye-patch he wore and grabbed the demon's face so that both pair of eyes could meet. Rubies met sapphires; a crimson red was aligned with a pair of dark shaded eyes, one of which had the sign of the contract. "I order you to lie to me…to tell me you…love me." Sebastian's eyes widened. Ciel continued to grind his hips and allowed his butler's dick to move inside of him. He move over so that his lips were right by the demon's ear, "Lie to me, let me hear those meaningless words come out of your mouth."

In all actuality, it was against Sebastian's aesthetics to go against the contract but he just could not lie…so he didn't.

"I…" He slowly moved his hips up, "I love you…young master." He felt Ciel freeze in his arms.

The British teen got off his butler's body and turned his back to him. "You may go now."

The demon didn't question his master's decision. He just got up, zipped up and left to perform his other duties. In all honestly, he didn't have a reaction because he couldn't react. There were many emotions running through him. Emotions he hadn't felt since the beginning of time on Earth. He walked through the halls, trying to figure out what was going on.

_'I swore to myself that it would never happen again,' _he said to himself. He paused in front of a door, "And yet it did." He threw it open and walked out.

* * *

Ciel curled up into a fetal position on the floor where he laid. _'I'm such an idiot.'_ He clenched his fist in his clothes beside him, "I'm such a fucking _idiot_!" He threw this jacket and it knocked over the stack of clean laundry Sebastian had brought in. The clothes fell on top of him.

The boy looked at the cloth on top of him and yet he wasn't really looking at that at all. He was thinking, wondering, and mentally kicking himself for having been overcome by his weakness. And the thought of semi-confessing his feelings for the demon made him even more irritated.

But all he heard were the words he forced his butler to say, _'I love you…young master. I love you. I love you. I love you.'_ He replayed it over and over in his head.

The young Phantomhive earl grabbed the clothes around him and curled up into them. "I love the way you lie."

* * *

_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love you way you lie"_

_-"Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem ft. Rihanna_

* * *

**dreamgirl: Sorry for the OCC-ness, but it's necessary. Due to the fact that I have my own spin on Sebastian past, I have to let it affect him in SOME way. Hence, this is the way. I'll probably be writing more about his past and what he's thinking about at this point in the next chapter. Let me know what you think. All you have to do this press that pretty little button down there that's says "review". Much appreciated ^_^**


	30. Samael

**dreamgirl: Again, I was feeling angsty when I started this but as I kept going, it made me happy, as weird as it sounds. Anyway, I'm just going to say a few words about Kuroshitsuji 2 episode 10...lulz. Sebby-chan is piiiiiissed XDXD I loved the part where he knocked all the trees down. I laughed hard. I can't wait to see the rest and...DAMN, Alois is back. Besides that, I got reviews asking me to write about Sebastian's past and voila! I bring you chapter 30!**

**disclaimer: I totally wished I owned Kuroshitsuji...but I don't Yana Toboso does.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

An hour passed.

A day passed.

Two days…

Three…

One week went by and Sebastian still had not returned to the Phantomhive Manor. At this point, he was walking the lonely streets of and unknown country. He didn't know exactly where he was, nor did he care. All he wanted to do was get away to clear his head, so he walked on for seven days and six nights.

The demon finally reached an open field and it was…beautiful. The grass was a rich India green and various types of flowers adorned it. That's when Sebastian finally stopped walking. He fell to his knees and crawled over to the center of the field, where there were more flowers. Once he did, he laid back and looked up at the clear blue sky. His face held no emotion, but inside there were about a million of them. The butler looked over to his right and saw a pure-white lily standing erect on the ground. He plucked it and brought it near to him. He faced it towards the sun and spun it slowly.

"A lily," he said, "Sounds just like her name."

Sebastian kissed a petal and his mind wandered off to memories he had kept sealed for thousands of years.

**(Flashback)**

"Sammy~ Oh, Samaaaaael!"

"Good gosh, Leviathan, what is it?" A certain ebony-haired man said.

The brown-haired troublemaker replied, "Have you seen the new human God made?"

"The one who is to accompany Adam?"

"Yes, yes, that one."

Samael quirked an eyebrow, "What of it?"

"I heard it's a female!" Leviathan said excitingly.

"Your point? We have females up here in heaven as well, Leviathan."

"Oh I know that, but they're no fun at all. Whenever I try to…_persuade_ them to accompany me in certain pleasurable acts, they refuse and start sprouting nonsense about 'God this' or 'God that'. Angels are no fun, I swear. I can't wait till they're all gone." He complained.

Samael quickly slammed a hand onto Leviathan's lips, "Shhh! Should the Lord hear us we'll have both our heads cut off! All we have to do is wait for Lord Lucifer to carry out his plans, just don't do anything reckless that might give us away."

The brunette pried the other angel's hand off of him, "Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just…can't Lucifer hurry it up and faster?"

"All in due time, Leviathan. Remember, 'patience is a virtue'."

"Psh, I gave up my virtues when I decided to follow Lucifer." Leviathan scoffed.

Samael felt uneasy, "Yes, well, anyway, what do you have in mind to do with the female human?"

"Ah, yes! I remember now. Well~ As I mentioned before, women up here are too conscious of my intentions so…I was hoping you'd come down to Earth with me to go pay the new human a visit."

"Wait, are you thinking of taking advantage of that girl's innocence?"

"Who? Me? Never in a million years! She probably isn't even all that innocent, considering she already has a husband." Leviathan said with a mischievous smile.

"That's adultery!" Samael exclaimed.

"Samael, do you honestly think that matters when we ourselves will no longer be under the control of God?"

"Of course it matters! Sure the Lord won't be in command anymore but Lucifer—"

"Doesn't give a damn, Sammy. Once he's taken over, everything will be new. We won't have to worry about stupid laws and whatnot. We will be free to do whatever we choose." The pale-skinned man bit his lip but said nothing. "So, are you coming or not?"

"I-I suppose…all right."

Both angels quickly made their way towards the gates of Heaven and met with Peter.

"And where do you two think you are going?"

"The Lord asked us to go check on things down on Earth." Leviathan lied.

"Isn't that Michael's job?" The Angel Peter interrogated.

"Yes, but apparently he is busy of some sort. To be honest, I don't really know, Peter. We only follow the Lord's order, we need not question it." The brunette skillfully fabricated his intentions.

"Ah, yes, I-I see. You're right, we shouldn't. I'll, um, open the gate for you two, just make sure you come back, okay?"

Leviathan fought the urge to laugh, "Of course!" He turned to Samael, "Let's go."

* * *

"I can't believe you just blatantly lied to the Keeper of Gates."

"Jumping Jehovahs, Samael! You're an archangel for crying out loud! He's an underling, he's _meant_ to be walked all over."

"Leviathian! You shouldn't use God's name in vain!"

"Want me to use the other various forms instead?" They stood in silence for a few seconds, "You know, I wonder about you sometimes, Samael. I know you're an archangel, but if you swore to be by Lucifer's side and yet protect God's name, which side are you playing for?" Leviathan stared into Samael's crimson-red eyes, as if he could find the answer in them.

The angel in question hesitated, "I am all for Lord Lucifer, but we are still angels. We have to keep up our façade if you wish for everything to go well. You never know who might be listening in."

"I see," The brunette said, obviously not believing the red-eyed man. "Whatever you say, I suppose. Anyway, we're finally on Earth. The new humans should be somewhere around here."

Samael was glad for the change in subject, "Are you sure Leviathan? Earth sure is a mighty big place, she might not be here."

"Then let's split up."

"Uh, d-do you think that's a good idea?"

"Well how else do you think we're going to find her? Goodness, you can be a real idiot sometimes, Mr. 'Archangel'." The green-eyed man teased. "Stay in this area and search for her. I'm going to another part of the Earth."

"Um, okay."

Both angels split up and began their quest.

* * *

"I should have never listened to that miscreant," Samael muttered. He had been hovering around the earth, flying in mid-air, searching for the human girl and came up with nothing. "Nothing comes out of evil-doing." He gave up on flying and set himself down onto the ground for a bit.

'But isn't that what you are planning?' A voice in his head said.

The ebony-haired man shook his head, "What a perfect place for my conscience to kick in." He sighed, "I really aren't suited for this. Perhaps…" He paused, "I should tell the Lord about what Lucifer is planning. But then the other angels are going to come after me. Oh, but the Lord can protect me! I AM an archangel as well so…arghhh!" Samael grabbed his head, "I don't know what to do!"

At that moment, a running body crashed into his and sent both of them into the ground.

The pale-skinned angel grunted as he sat up on his arms to look at what fell on top of him. His eyes widened, "Uh, you—!"

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to crash into, sir." The girl said worriedly.

Samael looked at her and _really_ took a _good_ look at her. She had long flowing brown hair and big round hazel eyes that looked like gold when the sun hit her eyes. Her pink lips were full and yet not exaggerated, they seemed…perfect. The archangel suddenly felt his heart skip a beat.

"Eh, uh, I…I mean…um," He stuttered. "I-it's okay."

The girl's features brightened up and she smiled. Oh, how that smiled nearly killed him by its beauty.

"My name's Eve, what's yours?"

"T-that's a beautiful name." Samael blushed.

"Hee hee, thanks." Her smiled widened even more.

"My, uh…my name is Samael."

"Ah, I see! Adam's never mentioned you before, so I thought we were the only two around. You must be new!" She said with every amount of innocence in the world in them.

"No, um, you see…I'm—"

Eve got up and held out a hand, "Come on, let me show you around." Samael blushed even harder as he saw what she was wearing…nothing. But so as to not raise any suspicion, he took her hand and helped himself up. "Hey, why are you wearing those weird rags?"

"Rags?"

"Yeah, the ones around your body."

Samael looked down at what he was wearing. These were the finest clothes in heaven! "Um, because I want to?"

"Hm, I see. Oh well, doesn't matter anyway. So, where should we go first?" The angel shrugged. "Wanna meet Adam?" Samael looked scared and quickly shook his head, "Haha, okay. Then, we can go to the waterfall!"

She tightened her hand around his and ran off towards and unknown direction.

* * *

"So~ What do you think?"

Samael gaped, "This…this is…"

"Amazing, right?" Eve finished his thoughts. The archangel nodded.

The scene in front of them was something only one could dream of. They were in the middle of a forest, right where the river met a lake, all of which were formed from the waterfall. The air was refreshing and the smell of their surroundings felt pure, and new. There was a slight breeze and the sound of the waterfall was loud and yet relaxing. It was all very beautiful.

"Do you come here often?" Samael asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I haven't been here long but when I was first created, Adam was being very…weird. I didn't like it so I sort of ran away and I found this place. He's not exactly weird all the time now since he's always busy with the crops and the animals so I don't spend much time here. But when I do, it clears my head, you know?"

Samael nodded. "So, how exactly is he weird?"

Eve bit her lip, "He tries to touch me and stuff." Her face heated up, "I asked God about it and he said it was normal but I didn't like it so I tell him to stop. He doesn't really get mad, Adam's actually a very nice person, but he just buries himself in work. I feel bad because I don't exactly do anything."

"Would you like to do something?"

The girl nodded, "Yes, but I don't really have anyone to do stuff with."

This was his chance. He could just grab her and do all those things Leviathan keeps telling him about. He could've…he should've…he _would've_…but he didn't.

"How about I come and visit you sometimes and we can…you know, find stuff to do together?" The crimson-eyed man purposed.

Eve smiled, "Eh, really? You'd do that?"

"Yeah, o-of course!"

"Haha, okay! Then, can you meet me here everyday? I mean, if you want to."

"Uh, yes, definitely!" Nothing could describe the amount of happiness Samael was feeling at that very moment.

From that day on, Samael would meet the young Eve at that very waterfall. It was their little secret, a place where no one could bother them and where they found infinite things to keep them busy. Until, of course, the effects started to take a toll on Samael.

The archangel and the human girl were laughing over a blunder that happened and they couldn't help but fall onto the grass beside the lake. They both poured their hearts out in loud, boisterous laughter.

"That was too funny! Wouldn't you agree, Samael?" Eve asked as she looked over to the angel. The black-haired man was staring at her with eyes full of something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She was caught off-guard when he threw his leg over her and positioned his body right over hers. "S-Samael, what's wrong?"

"Eve, are you…happy with me?" He looked into her golden eyes, pleading with his.

"Of course, we always find something to do and we have fun all the time!"

"And do you…like me?"

"What? Don't be silly, of course I do! If I didn't like you I wouldn't be here with you. Why are you asking such questions?"

Samael took a deep breath, "Then you won't mind if I do this."

"Do wh—" He silenced her when he applied his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, light, and yet Eve could feel every bit of Samael's passion in it.

When he finally let up, he blushed and said, "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

Eve brought her fingers up to her lips and felt them, as if she where trying to figure something out. "So…you _like_ me…a lot." Samael nodded. She looked up at him, tilted her head and smiled, "I _like _you too, Samael."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought their lips together again, but this time in a more passionate manner. His hand traveled from her hips up to her breasts.

"Is it okay if I…" He began to ask.

The brunette nodded, "I'm a bit scared but…if it's you, I don't mind."

Samael took this as encouragement and continued kissing her while letting his hands roam her body.

They spent the night together, limbs entangled in each other and their bodies immersed in pain, pleasure, and love. The exact feelings and emotions held from both parties are but a mere memory, one that is worth remembering…for all eternity.

* * *

"So where have _you_ been?" A familiar voice questioned.

Samael stopped dead in his tracks, "No where."

"No where? I would believe that, considering it's just old boring you, but you see, I've noticed you've been gone a lot lately. And for longer than usual since a few days ago. Now, why don't you let Big Brother Levi in on your little secret?" The green-eyed angel said.

"I would if I even had a secret to hide, Leviathan. Now, if you will please excuse me, I am a bit exhausted and will be going to my quarters." The ebony-haired man walked passed him, only to be stopped by Leviathan's next words.

"My, you've become quite the liar, Sammy. You're much more suited to be Lucifer's follower now." He grinned.

Samael clenched his fist and kept walking.

* * *

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant, Samael."

The archangel was rendered speechless, "H-how do you know?"

"I'm pretty sure a woman can tell when her body is carrying a new life inside her." Eve mentioned.

"Oh, right."

"So…what do we do? I mean, I haven't done anything with Adam so I'm sure he'll figure it out and God sees all so I…I don't…Samael, I don't know what to do!" The brown-haired girl broke down in tears.

The red-eyed angel ran a hand through his hair, "You have to let it go."

"W-what?"

"Your life with Adam, you need to let it go. I mean, you already have me so…"

Eve smiled sadly and gave Samael a peck on the lips, "Lilith."

"I don't understand."

"You said I needed to let go of my life with Adam so I will abandon all of that which ties me to him. Even my name. Hence, my new name is Lilith," She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

The archangel put a hand over her belly, "I love you…the both of you."

* * *

"Samael! You did it! You completed Lord Lucifer's plan!" Beelzebub exclaimed when he went through the pearly white gates.

"What are you talking about?"

"You seduced the human woman! Lucifer was planning on doing that himself but when Leviathan told him what you were up to, he told us that you would be the one who would began our rebellion." The lower-class demon said excitingly.

The archangel's eyes widened, "What? No! That wasn't—"

The sky began to thunder and shake.

"Uh oh, God must have found out! Shit!" Beelzebub flew off, leaving Samael alone.

Samael was summonded and he appeared in front of the Almighty God, with Michael standing right by his side. The crimson-eyed angel noticed that all of the other conspirators were by his side.

"Kneel," He commanded.

None of the angels in question did so, except Samael. They all stared at him.

"Psh, Samael, get up! We're rebelling, not apologizing!" Leviathan whispered to him.

"Shut up," the archangel told him.

Everyone was taken aback. The rest went on as a trial. Lucifer stated that God was a terrible ruler and that if everyone chose him, their lives would be better and they would be free to do whatever they wished. More angels got onto Lucifer's side and began bad-mouthing God. And yet, he just sat there, on his throne, with not one word coming out of his mouth. Meanwhile, Michael looked about ready to murder them all, but the Lord motioned for him to calm down.

After saying all was said about Him, Lucifer said, "So, what's it going to be? Either you step down or we'll overthrow you."

"I choose neither, Lucifer." God's resonating voice answered.

"What? You're going to destroy us now?"

He shook his head, "No, that would prove nothing. If you want to rule over something, then I'll give you a kingdom of your very own to govern. I'll send you and your demons to the pits of Hell."

Samael's eyes widened, "But my Lord—"

His command continued, "None of you will never be able to feel any of the emotions you once had and you will live your days knowing that my hatred for you will be never-ending."

"What! But Lucifer promised us…"

"I know! He told us…"

"What happens now?"

"This is bullshit!"

All the demons complained as they heard God's command. Sooner rather than later, they were all banished to a place lower than Earth. Except Samael. He was left on his knees, in front of God.

"Rise," He said. The former archangel looked him in the eyes, "You, Samael, have committed a grave sin."

The ebony-haired man nodded slowly, "I know."

"A sin worthy enough for you to be as damned as the others."

"I know."

"And you _will_ receive punishment."

"Any retribution you command over me I will gladly accept." Samael said sincerely as he bowed.

"Then your punishment shall be to live in Hell for the rest of your days along with the usual emotions you still have. You will be different than the others. You will know what it is like to feel pain, suffering, sadness, and even…love." God said.

Samael opened his mouth to say something but all he said was, "I accept."

And with that, he was thrown out of Heaven, wingless and without hope of ever going back. The first thing he did was to find Lilith. It took him longer than usual without the help of his wings but he finally found her in their secret place.

He saw her sitting by the lake with a hand over her engorged belly, "Lilith! Thank God I found you. I want to tell you so—" He stopped in his tracks as he saw her tear-stained face staring at him. He ran over to her, "Lilith, what happened?" Samael tried to wrap an arm around her but she backed away.

"Stay away form me!" She screamed.

"Baby, w-what's going on?"

"You…You MONSTER! He told me everything! That demon told me that you're one of them and that…that…you tricked me!" Lilith pointed a finger at him.

"That wasn't my intention!" Samael reasoned.

"All you demons do is lie and deceive people. You even made me leave Adam so that you could ruin my perfect life. You even impregnated me with your disgusting demon child!"

He was taken aback, "Y-you don't really mean that…do you?"

She bit her lip before continuing, "Of course! It doesn't matter anyway, I hate you! You filthy liar! I already asked Adam to take me back, and he did!"

"But Lilith—"

"My name is _Eve_, demon."

The crimson-eyed man didn't know what to say. He just left and cried to himself. Something he's never done and never will do ever again.

For many years after that, we watched over Eve and her eldest son. She had named him Cain and he seemed like a strapping young boy…until he grew up and murdered Adam's child, Abel. Samael should've been feeling proud since all demons wished for sins to be committed, but he didn't. His child turned out to be a true monster, just like Eve had called him. The demon felt enraged.

_'How can humans be so animalistic? So beastly? So…demon-like?'_ He thought to himself, _'Just like me.'_

He punched a nearby tree and sent it to the ground.

"Demons truly are disgusting creatures," The pale-skinned demon said, feeling the urge to tear himself apart.

* * *

"Congratulations, Sammy! You are now, officially, one of the Princes of Hell! Number two, right after Lucifer, might I add," Leviathan said happily as he settled a crown on top of Samael's head.

He shook his head, throwing it to the floor, "Get that damned thing off of me."

"Aw, Sammy, you have to be happy about this! Lucifer has chosen you to be his right-hand man!"

"Shut up, Leviathan. I don't give a damn about stuff like that." The demon prince walked off.

"Touchy," the brunette muttered.

**(End of Flashback)**

As Samael lived on, he kept his thoughts to himself. He had hardened himself, so as to appear to have no emotions just so they wouldn't affect him later on. He kept himself busy by making contracts with humans and devouring their souls, hoping that would fill an empty void he felt in his life. But no matter how many centuries passed, a name always popped up.

Eve.

The human he threw everything away for.

The only girl who never "smelled".

The only person he ever gave his heart to…and she broke it.

His first and only love…until now.

* * *

**dreamgirl: Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you the LONGEST chapter so far. Believe it or not, this took up 16 pages of Word. My previous longest chapter was chapter 10 I think. The one with Ciel in the asylum? Yeah, that one took 15 pages. I just beat my own record XD Anyway, how did I do? Please let me know what you think and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Forsaken

**dreamgirl: Don't worry, I'm not dead! I hope my two-month hiatus was okay, schoolwork kept me busy -_- Oh, and for those who have watched he ending of the second season...Holy shit o_O I was actually content with it :D And nooooo, that's not how this fic is going to end. Never has and never will. I've had this idea in my head ever since August of 2009. And might I add, it's been a year and two months today since I began this fanfic! So, I present to you this chapter. I believe there's at least one more chapter and the epilogue after this. So, welcome to the beginning of the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

_"Say goodbye_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

_[…]_

_Goodbye"_

_-"Dance With The Devil" by Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

Sebastian just stayed there, lying on the grass as he spun the small lily by the stem. The memories he recalled left him feeling more depressed and downfallen than he did before.

_'What is all of this for?'_ He asked himself. _'Why…do I put up with that godforsaken child!'_

The Phantomhive butler stared at the flower and kissed the petals. Nothing could ever make him let her go, no matter how much time passed.

"I see the demon still holds the most worthless feelings of all," a certain fallen angel stated.

Sebastian bolted straight up and his crimson-red eyes glared daggers at Ash. "What do _you_ want?"

"Oh nothing much, Demon. I just came to ask if you wanted to join with me and create an alliance," the albino angel said with a grin.

"I refuse."

Ash inched closer to Sebastian, "Not even if your poor little master's life depended on it?"

The demon's eye twitched, "My young master is quite an intelligent creature, he can manage without me."

"Oh, but you see, that is where you are wrong, Demon." Ash changed his form and his voice became higher, "London is in complete and utter chaos and your little Earl's manor has been set on fire by my dear, loyal pup."

Sebastian fought the urge to gape in surprise but he refused to give the fallen angel the satisfaction of knowing he caught his off-guard.

"Lies, my young master should be fine. He has his—"

"He is nothing. His title has earned him no commodities, not even a proper escort to London. If I didn't know any better, I would think he was like a lamb without a shepherd. But then again, he's a little wolf himself. Perhaps he can make use of that wanton body of his," Angela grinned as she gave Sebastian that cunning look.

"My master would never stoop so low so as to do such a disgusting and vile thing!"

"That is what _you_ believe," Angela began to walk around the grassy field and crushed all the flowers beneath her feet, "but do you know what exactly people do in times of distress?" She plucked one of the flowers and stared at it before crumbling it up in her hand, "They throw away all and any sense of morals they have. Oh but of course, your master seems to be lacking in any seeing as how…_affectionate_ the both of you have become." The demon couldn't take it any longer and was about to snap when the angel said one last thing, "Why don't we go check up on that little master of yours, ne?"

* * *

Sebastian stood on top of a burning building right next to the fallen angel. He looked down and saw Ciel running around, obviously confused as to what the hell was going on.

"The you who challenged me because of your master, is here with me appreciating the helplessness of your master."

"I won't move without my master's order."

"Really? I thought you were an independent creature now," the now male angel taunted.

"That is correct. The present me does not have a master to follow."

"If that is to be true, then…perhaps I can offer you this once again. I have been thinking of living on the new and clean earth as this world's new conqueror. And become one with you."

Sebastian closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the fallen angel, "I have already refused once, but might I ask why? Aren't I the source of the uncleanness that you hate so much?"

"If I ponder a thing with enough effort, revelations will come. Morning and dusk. Men and women. Light and dark. When these extreme sensitivities become one, they'll become the existence that my father has deeply loved," Ash said smugly to the demon.

The butler looked at the fallen angel with a disgusted look on his face, "Never would the Lord want such a thing. He's not the perverse being you make him out to be."

"What would a demon know? Don't you have the same amount of hatred for Him as all the others?"

Sebastian's eyes drifted to the ground but said nothing based on that fact, "Am I the doll to satisfy your vulgar taste?"

"No," the angel said as it began disrobing and turned into Angela. Sebastian glared at her, "If you wish to, I can accept you in the form of a woman." Angela licked her lips. The demon-butler's face contorted in a displeased reaction but he looked down at his young master. His hand reached into his pocket, grasping onto the lily he plucked before. "Will you stick by him even though his soul is far from being repaired from all its sins? The amount it has been tainted?"

The crimson-eyed man lifted up the flower and looked back and forth between it and his master. He saw Ciel get on a horse and move quickly away from him. At that moment, he knew what he had to do. Sebastian clenched the fist holding the lily and threw it to the flames. Within a second, he disappeared after his master.

* * *

Ciel had been shot.

_'Wait, this can't be happening,'_ the demon thought._ 'Not yet!'_

Sebastian walked up to his side, "Young master, I'm sorry for leaving my post."

The young earl's eyes seemed to gleam and yet, a great amount of sadness could be seen within them, "Where did you go?"

"Forgive me, my lord. I needed time to think."

Ciel bit his lip but refused to show any weakness, "What do you want?"

"It's time for the last dinner. It's sweet, spicy. It's sometimes bitter. Adding in various ingredients, then heat it up," the demon grinned, "Thanks to you, I've obtained the best soul. It looks like I can enjoy the best dinner."

The blue-eyed boy felt something inside him break. Right, it was all still about the contract. He had been stupid to think that his butler came back to him for any other reason. Ciel shook his head and decided, 'I can't let my emotions get in the way of reaching my goal. I vowed to become like a demon, so I'll get rid of these horrid feelings, for I have no wish to have them.'

"This is my order. Take me to the angel on a massacre!"

* * *

_"As you command."_

_"I have nothing left to give_

_I have found the perfect end_

_You were made to make it hurt_

_[…]_

_Carry me to heaven's arms_

_[…]_

_I will end where I began"_

_-"Dear Agony" by Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

Ash stood at the edge of the bridge, "At last, the grand and brilliant day of our Father is at hand."

"It's actually quite sickening hearing you justify your vile acts with the name of the Lord," Sebastian said as he carried Ciel in his arm.

"What should a demon like you care? You're just a lowly one. Even lower than I!" The fallen angel boasted.

"It really will be a sad day in Hell once I send you there."

"Hell? Nonsense, the power of Heaven shall always be on my side."

"Heaven? I have no affiliation with that place."

"Of course not! I filthy creature like you could never be loved by Him."

The red-eyed man let his mind wander, "I really do wonder if that is the case." Sebastian walked over to a pile of materials and sat his master upon it, "I know this may not be the throne you pictured all those times before, but it is the best seat that I can offer."

"It'll do," the young Phantomhive lord replied.

"Well then, what are your orders?"

Ciel took off his eye patch and threw it off the bridge, "Kill that man, the angel!"

Sebastian's eyes sparkled a bright-red with just the slightest bit of mischievousness, "Yes, my lord."

The demon ran towards the angel and they fought. He leaped and flipped, blocking Ash's attacks with the silverware in his hands. As the darkness engulfed the both of them, the angel switched between roles. Sebastian glared at the form in front of him, obviously abhorring the sight. Ash flung the feathers into Sebastian's direction, the latter dodging them although being held back by the fallen angel's minions.

"I will ask you once more. Will you accept me as a woman of hope?" Angela asked.

"I do not associate with women who couple with filthy dogs."

"Oh?" she turned into Ash, "then perhaps you will accept me as a man. As a ray of light."

Sebastian fought the urge to spit at the creature speaking to him, "Distasteful through and through."

As Ash brought forth a bright light, hoping to gather up more power, the darkness around them began to disappear. Sebastian smirked and although now having one arm, he knew he had the upper hand. The Phantomhive butler raced towards his master as the fallen angel released a myriad of sharp feathers. Sebastian shielded Ciel and made sure he didn't get hurt.

"S-Sebastian," the teen mumbled. He raised his hand and saw that it was covered in blood. His eyes widened. "What h-happ—"

"You need not concern yourself with me, young master. I am but a mere servant. But may I ask you a favor?" His ruby-red eyes stared into Ciel's cerulean orbs. He brought his lips next to the boy's ear, "Please keep your eyes closed."

"Sebastian?"

"I am a butler. I cannot let my unseemly form be seen."

"But I have seen it before."

The elder man shook his head, "That was one of many. Not my _true_ demonic form." Ciel felt another bit of sadness enter his heart. He truly did not know anything about the man whom he shared a bed with. "Until I tell you otherwise," he whispered, "please keep your eyes…"

"I understand." The thirteen-year-old closed his eyes and just the sight of his lips tempted the demon but he slowly pushed himself up.

Sebastian walked towards Ash, "Now I can show you my true nature." Ebony feathers began to fall. "Unseemly. Ugly. Vicious." A pair of stiletto heels could be heard on the metal of the bridge. "My true form."

"D-demon," Ash shook in fear as Sebastian showed him a toothy grin and revealed his true form. "Y-you are Sa—"

To Ciel, all that could be heard were the violent screams of the evil angel and the sound of bloodshed. A harsh attack sent a strong wind into Ciel's direction and sent him flying to the edge of the unfinished bridge. He hung on there by a limb.

"Young master, can you survive until I count down from ten?" Sebastian called out.

"Y-yes!"

"Very well then, I'll begin. Ten!"

Screams could be heard. The sound of bloody torture. A sound that brought back memories to Ciel's young mind.

"Nine."

The teen began to think. The wheels in his head began to turn.

"Eight."

He knew nothing about Sebastian. Ciel had spent three years with him and yet, even the secret behind that grin he had no knowledge of.

"Seven."

There were good times, the blue-eyed boy admitted. Of course there were horrid times as well. A memory of working undercover at the asylum popped into his head. Goosebumps appeared on his arms.

"Six."

More screams. Sebastian had always been there for him. Ever since the beginning. All he heard were screams. Those belonging to his parents. The children he shared a cage with. Charlie's screams. Too many deaths occurred. And yet, all of this was going to result in another death.

"Five."

So where did all of this leave him? He knew this was the end. The fallen angel could not defeat Sebastian; he was all together too "perfect". He could never lose.

"Four."

Since Sebastian could never lose, then he would fulfill his end of the contract. Ciel would have to fulfill his too. But…was there a slight chance that maybe all of the burdens upon his heart would be lifted?

"Three."

Filth! The term replayed in Ciel's mind, ringing within his ears. Of course, he could never expect more. Just as the angel had said, he was tainted. And of course, no one as filthy as he would ever be able to have a happy ending.

"Two."

Did that remove the feelings the Phantomhive earl had for his butler? Not at all. If anything, it made his heart hurt even more. All Sebastian was after was his soul, something he had promised him long ago. But he never thought he'd give him his heart as well.

"One."

**Ciel's POV**

The angel's screams ceased and I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"It is over, young master," he said.

I looked up and saw him standing there, my soldier had returned from the battlefield and yet he looked as pristine as ever, even with one arm gone. And just one thought raced through my mind as that moment as I hung there.

_'I love him,'_ I thought. I felt a sad smile make its way onto my face, _'Although he could never learn to love me.'_

I let go.

As I fell towards the water, my body flipped within the air and felt as if all of my worries had flown away from me. I no longer cared about my duties as a Phantomhive, nor did I worry about my parents or what would happen to Lizzie once I was gone. All I knew was that I loved Sebastian. I loved the man who would be the end of me. I was damned by the one I held close. The _only_ one I held close to my heart.

As my body hit the water, I lost consciousness.

I woke up to find that my clothes had been changed and my eye patch had found its way back onto my face. Sebastian and I spoke for a while, he explained many things to me. I was confused yet very much aware of what was going on.

Sooner rather than later, he carried me onto an isolated island with ruins that seemed to belong to a civilization back in ancient times. He sat me upon a bench.

"Well then, young master."

"Is this the place where I will meet my end?"

"Yes."

The words had hurt, but I paid no attention to it. I couldn't keep this up. I knew it would end this way…so why did I feel like a ton of bricks had been laid upon my chest?

"Will it hurt?"

I knew the answer, but asking made it seem a lot more realistic.

"Yes, a little," my demon replied. "I will be as gentle as possible, though."

I shook my head, "No, make it painful to your heart's content. Carve the pain of my life into my soul."

He kneeled down on one knee and said, "Yes, my lord."

I let my eyes drift to the ground. This was it. I sat back into the stone bench and took a deep breath. Sebastian bit off his glove and walked towards me. He caressed my cheek and I leaned into it. I closed my eyes and pretended like he cared, even if more a moment. My demon brushed off the eye patch and stepped closer. I stared up at him as he leaned closer. I bit my lip as I closed my eyes. I tried, but I couldn't refrain that single tear that escaped my eye.

"I'm sorry…for everything," I said, afraid of opening my eyes and seeing what kind of hungry expression Sebastian had on his face.

A few seconds passed by and I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and then…

Darkness.

* * *

_"Every sorrow of the soul_

_Will reap my name_

_When I cease to exist_

_So now I've come to the final sleep_

_[…]_

_I know it's hard to forget this man_

_Driving the failure into your hands"_

_-"Fading Away" by Demon Hunter_

* * *

**dreamgirl: God, I almost cried writing this. Kuroshitsuji, what have you done to me? XDXDXD Okay, I'll be holding a contest of sorts. Can any of you guess how this is going to end? If you guess right, I'll write any kind of fic you request of me. So please, REVIEW!**


	32. Destiny

**dreamgirl: Welcome to the last chapter of _God's Will. _It has truly been amazing working on this story. I am thinking about making an epilogue but that is for you, the readers, to decide. Just let me know ;) **

**warnings: There are mentions of religious things (God, the Devil, angels, etc), I'm not trying to preach anything to anyone so if you are uncomfortable with the mentions of such things than don't read it. But it's not so bad. **

**disclaimer: I don't own zip! Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler is owned by Yana Toboso.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Sebastian knew he had been watching, he always did. To think that the ruler of Hell would take the form of a crow just to make sure each demon did its job. And yet, this was considered of no great importance in Sebastian's mind. He stepped forward as he was about to take his young lover's soul. He leaned over, caressing his cheek and gave one last glance at the black crow that perched itself on a broken wall. The red-eyed demon brought his lips closer to Ciel's and then…he felt something wet his hand. He stopped and saw that a tear had just wet the hand that was holding the young Phantomhive's chin.

He froze at his young master's next words.

"I'm sorry…for everything."

The butler felt something inside him die. His hand dropped from the boy's chin and he stumbled back a few steps.

_'Sorry?' _He thought. _'Why should my young master be sorry? I'm the one who should be regretful. I have done nothing more than betray his trust and his heart. So…why?'_

Sebastian finally made up his mind. He walked forward and pressed his lips to Ciel's forehead. The ebony-haired man watched as he saw the teen's head droop. At least he would be safe in his inner thoughts. After that, Sebastian walked towards the crow.

"Samael," the voice resonated throughout the area, "what do you think you are doing?"

The demon smirked, "Something I should have done a long time ago." His footsteps could be heard as he transformed into his demon form again. His medium-length hair swayed as the wind brushed his face. His smooth, pale hands adjusted his turtleneck shirt. And of course he made sure that his two-inch nails looked just as pristine. He continued, "What you did back then…I wanted nothing to do with it."

"What a foolish thing to say. Of course you wished to be a part of my great plan. You _were_ the one who initiated it, after all."

Sebastian shook his head, "I thought I did, but then I realized how wrong it was. I just didn't want to be 'bossed around' and many of the others put it. That is why I believed that you would try to change that for all of us. It appears that I was wrong. In fact, not only did your plan of ruling the Heavens fail, but we are also _still_ being bossed around! Do you not see it? I cannot even decided whether or not my master can be alive without asking you first."

"The answer to that will be—"

"I know what it will be. That is why I am not asking." Sebastian brushed a strand of his hair out of his eyes, "To be honest, I couldn't care less what you want. I've just been living my life however I saw fit. I accepted everything that happened as a punishment. For that is what it was."

"But I have made you my second-in-command!" Lucifer justified.

"You think I care for such titles? All I wanted to rid myself of these horrid feelings that He allowed me to keep. To live as a demon is harder on the heart when you actually _have_ one."

"So what is it that you want?"

Sebastian thought about it for a moment, "For my young master to be free of the contract."

"Your life will be the price."

"Yes, and so will his. Exactly why I refuse to make any pact with you." The demon said with disgust.

The crow was about to change into his true form when the sky rumbled. Sebastian looked up in astonishment. Was it…the Lord?

An angel came out of the skies and hovered above the ground. "The Lord wishes to speak to you, Samael."

The demon was taken aback, "For what reason? I have done no wrong. This is a discussion between Lucifer and I."

The angel shook its head, "That is where you are wrong, Demon. You are one of the Lord's precious creatures."

"That makes no sense!"

"It would if you travel up with me to speak with him." It was a tempting offer but Sebastian couldn't leave his young master alone with Lucifer. "If you are concerned about you young lover," the angel proceeded to say, "The Lord will send someone to protect him."

The demon couldn't help but look back at his unconscious beloved. He nodded and followed the angel into the skies.

* * *

As Sebastian and his escort enter through the gates of Heaven, he could feel a myriad pair of eyes staring at him. His shook his head. He knew he shouldn't have come, everyone one here hated him. It was still a mystery as to why God hadn't yet.

Once they approached the throne room, he knew the procedure. So, just as Michael announced that he had to kneel, Sebastian was already doing so.

"You may stand, Samael." The Lord's voice sent shivers up his spine. It truly had been that long since he last spoke to his Father.

As the demon stood up, his attire at moved as well, revealing what he was wearing.

"Such distasteful clothing," Michael said in disgust.

"Pardon my attire, I had not the time to find something more _suitable_." Sebastian glared at the archangel.

"It is quite all right, my son. This is not to be thought of as a formal gathering, either way." God said.

"May I please ask as to why you have summoned me here, my Lord?"

"Words spoken from a hypocrite."

"Silence, Michael!" The archangel shut up almost immediately. The Almighty One continued, "You were summoned here, Samael, because I heard of your dilemma with Lucifer."

"Yes, I was informed of that. But as I told your messenger, that was just between him and I."

"See, that is where you are wrong, Samael. You are _my_ son, not his."

Sebastian looked at his Father in the eye, "Did you not abandon me along with my brothers the day we betrayed you?"

God shook his head, "Of course not. The others were merely given away into the hands of the Devil but you, Samael. You never stopped being one of my beloved."

The demon couldn't believe his ears, "But I am a demon! You cast me down to Hell and yet you gave me the biggest punishment of all! How is that proof of being precious?"

"You misunderstand, child. If I had really condemned you to stay in Hell for all your years, would you have been able to pass through the gates of Heaven? Surely you should know that your brothers are not even allowed to _touch_ the gate, much less enter through it. As well as being 'punished'. It truly was supposed to be a horrid thing, but has it not come to you benefit being able to _love_ once again?"

Sebastian felt tears sting the back of his eyes, "What are you saying? Do you mean that—" The Lord nodded. The demon felt his knees go weak, "So I really wasn't ever hated?" God shook his head, no. Sebastian buried his face in his hands, "O-oh god."

How long had it been since he cried? Surely it had to be more than three millennia because the act itself felt so foreign.

"Do not cry, my son. You should rejoice and put a smile on that face, just as I had originally intentioned. No one should feel sorrow." The Lord's words made Sebastian feel even weaker than he had before.

"I-is this all—?"

God nodded, already knowing what his child would ask. "Now, what was it that you wanted that you began to dispute with Lucifer?"

The demon recollected himself and kept a stern face, "It is my lover, my Lord. I had made a contract with him three years ago but within all that time I…" He couldn't believe what he was about to say next. "I fell in love with him."

He smiled, "Yes, I do see how that could be difficult. Falling in love with the soul you ought to devour. I understand that is against the terms of being a demon, Samael."

Sebastian nodded, "Do not worry, my Lord. I was just about to duel with Lucifer to keep my young master."

God shook his head, "No, that is not the answer. If you did so, your brothers would surely murder you and that would defeat all the work my hands have done."

"Your…work?"

"Samael, do you believe that the life of every creature is preordained?"

The demon had to stop and think for a moment, "I asked the same question to my master not long ago."

"It truly is a thing to ponder. And yet, does everything not seem _too_ perfect?"

"In what sense, my Lord?"

God smirked, "I do believe it is time for your answer." Sebastian was confused but figured he meant about Ciel. "Do you wish to keep your lover?"

"I do, my Lord."

"And do you understand that you have committed grave sins throughout your life?"

Sebastian felt something bad approaching, "Of course."

"Then I have no other choice but to punish you."

"W-what?" After all he had said about loving him…how could he—?

"You have been able to do as you please by having those powers that belong to a demon. You have escaped death because of your immortal life." Where was He getting at? "I suppose it would just be air that you no longer possess such inhuman strength. And so…you will be neither damned nor blessed. You shall live your life in between both."

It finally all clicked. Sebastian mouth opened wide. "My Lord, are you not jesting with me?"

God smiled, "Of course not, my son. All creatures deserve a second chance and I love all my sons and daughters. You are no exception."

Sebastian fell upon his knees, "Thank you…Father."

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything. It was dark and I couldn't help but panic.

"Sebastian! Where are you!"

No one responded.

I bit my lip but I seemed to sit up. That was when I realized that I was sitting somewhere fairly comfortable. I moved my hand around and felt what I assumed was a pillow.

A pillow?

If that were to be true, then I must be on a bed. I rolled over and felt the edge. I climbed down and put my hands out in front of me, feeling where I was going. I must have got off on the opposite side of the door and made my way to the curtains. I pried them open and a bright light blinded me.

"Shit!" I swore. I fell to my knees as I allowed my eyes to adjust. Once they did, I looked around. This is… "My room," I stated aloud.

At first, I crawled towards the door and stood up to open it. I felt my heart beating rapidly. I ran out and down the hall, in no specific direction.

"Sebastian!" I called out again. I heard nothing. "SEBASTIAN!"

All I heard were the echoes of my voice.

Where could he be? And why am I here? Shouldn't I be dead? But perhaps I am, since I see no sign of my demon anywhere. Then what exactly is this place? It appears to be my manor, but it is as empty as it was the first day when I returned.

I walked over towards the entrance but stopped before I got to the stairs. I stood there, right in the middle. I collapsed once again.

It seemed all too real. The walls, the rooms, the paintings…even the carpet was the same! Just what in God's name is going on?

"Young master?"

I glanced up and felt joy fill my heart, but then I realized who it was that said it.

"Finny?"

"Oh, young master!" He ran over to me and hugged me. "I thought we had lost you! Bard, Maylene and I searched all over London for you but we couldn't find you."

I let myself be embraced but all the joy in my heart left as quickly as it came. Not even tears could fill my eyes.

"How long has it been since then?"

Finny stopped to look at him, "Just a couple of days. We returned back here as soon as we figured that you…"

I put up a hand, motioning for him to stop, "It is quite all right, I myself believed to have been dead."

"Did Mr. Sebastian save you?"

Just the name itself had the ability to crush my heart, "I do not know, Finny."

"Oh, my apologies." Finny seemed just as upset as I did, "Don't worry, I'll go get the others and we'll cook up something great for you."

Even his smile made me nauseous. It appears that all sense of happiness makes me ill.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It had been a week and Ciel never seemed to have truly come back. His eyes were glazed over and he always looked as if he was in a trance. Going about his life in autopilot.

The thirteen-year-old had just finished lunch and was now out on the balcony. He felt the warm breeze brush against his face and swish his hair to the side. He leaned over and rested his arms against the top of the balcony. He closed his blue eyes and thought of the day when he noticed that he no longer had the contract mark on his eye. Every now and then he touched his eyelid, as if doing so would make him closer to the one he loved most. And for some reason, it hurt more now than it did before.

"You said you would never leave me, Sebastian." He said to the wind.

"Indeed I did, but it was to settle some things."

Ciel thought it was just his imagination at first but as the deep voice kept saying some words, he knew he wasn't going crazy. The boy turned around and his eyes widened. "Y-you—"

Sebastian smirked, "Yes, me."

The butler suddenly grew closer hovered over the thirteen-year-old. Ciel's lip quivered and he felt like there were a million butterflies in his stomach. "Are you r-really…here?"

"Where else would I be but next to my young master?" He caressed his lover's face and ran a thumb over his bottom lip. "I apologize for not being by your side when you woke up, young master. I was in the middle of an important meet—" Sebastian felt the wind knock out of him as the boy ran into his midsection and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him with as much force as he could. The Phantomhive butler was frozen in surprise, "This is not like you, my lord."

"S-shut up," Ciel said as felt the salty tears steamed down his cheeks and onto Sebastian's shirt.

Sebastian smiled softly, "I'm home, young master."

Ciel didn't want to let go, feeling as if his lover would drift away if he did. "Welcome back."

* * *

**dreamgirl: I wanted to continue, but I felt like this was the best place to end it. Sorry if it sucked :C Please drop a review and let me know if you want an epilogue. I'll happily write one and post it tomorrow ^_^ Oh, for those of you who haven't realized it yet, Sebastian's a human now. Let that sink in for a bit ;)**


	33. Epilogue

**dreamgirl: I should really be shot for updating so slowly :C I was planning on making this my Christmas present to you guys but I didn't get any reviews telling me to make an epilogue till the day of and after, so it took me a while. And, I tried to write as fast as possible but it kept getting longer and longer. I've never written an epilogue before so you'll have to forgive me. It's been a wonderful year, four months and eight days. I've had so much fun writing this story and fusing my ideas with Jewish folklore along with Catholicism and other types of Christianity. It was really interesting ^_^ But this is where it ends. The product of my racking my brains out :D **

**warnings: Hehe, I don't wanna say. It's a surprise ;)**

**disclaimer: *sigh* Really? Even though it's the epilogue? Oh well, I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Yana Toboso does and God bless her soul for creating it!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Five Years Later**

It was the eve of Ciel Phantomhive's eighteenth birthday and life carried on as it usually did. Except the Phantomhive Manor, of course.

Ciel rang the bell, motioning for Sebastian to come up from the kitchen and bring him some parfaits. The butler sighed as he heard it ring. His master truly had no restraint when eating parfaits. It was only half an hour ago when he last went up! But the crimson-eyed man did as his master wished because…well, he was his master, it was his birthday and over all else, he was his lover. Sebastian loved him, so he put up with his spoiled young lord.

When Sebastian prepared the sweets and the tea onto the cart, he made his way to his master's office. He walked. And walked. Up two flights of stairs and through long hallways. He sighed. The newly human butler could never get used to all the normal things he had to do now. Before, everything could be done in a flash, but now…Sebastian felt useless. Not only was he slow (in his mind he was), but he also could no longer protect the Phantomhive Lord as he so wished. Just the other day, an assassin made its way into the manor while everyone was sleeping. Sebastian had felt an extra presence as he slept by his master's side but due to his human senses, he couldn't quite point out where. Of course, he still got up and planned to challenge whoever came for Ciel's life, but once he lit the candle, the assassin was already right next to Ciel! Sebastian felt his stomach make somersaults but luckily, the young lord had been trained well throughout the years. He had also sensed an intruder and quickly grabbed the gun from under his pillow and shot the assassin at point blank range. Ever since, the butler has been feeling guilty for not training himself more. He had spent all these years believing that he could still accomplish the tasks that he once did but everything was for naught. He just found out sooner how worthless he truly was.

Once the ex-demon made his way to his master's room, he knocked on the door and walked in.

"Good afternoon, young master." Sebastian said as he set down the plate of sweets in front of his lover.

Ciel paid no mind to his butler as he read the newspaper, "Yes, good afternoon to you too, Sebastian."

Silence passed through the both of them.

"Lovely weather we're ha—"

The Phantomhive lord slammed the newspaper onto the table, "Cut the crap, Sebastian. I have been feeling it lately in the atmosphere. What dwells on your mind?"

Sebastian gave his master an irritated look, "Do you not think it difficult for a _human_ butler to perform all the daily tasks? Do not think yourself so important that you would constantly be on my mind, young master. I do have other duties that weigh on my mind."

Had he said it to the Ciel from five years ago, he surely would've slapped him. But throughout the years, the boy grew into a man and swallowed his pride. At least only where his lover was concerned.

Ciel sighed, picked up his cup of tea and sipped it, "I understand that all your duties are important. But so am I, and I will NOT have you make me believe otherwise. You wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't think so." Along with the swallowing of pride, Ciel also learned how to be more confident about his place in Sebastian's heart. "I know you've been thinking about the event that occurred that other night."

The pale-skinned butler avoided his master's eyes. There was no use lying about it now, "I was of no use to you, young master! I could have slit that man's throat if I so wished, but I could not even figure out where he was. What kind of Phantomhive butler am I!"

The teen stood up and drew closer to his lover; putting a hand on his cheek, "Don't think for a minute that you serve no use to me. So what if you are not a demon anymore? You still accomplish all the tasks I give you. True, they take more time, but that doesn't even matter. If I lasted all these eighteen years as a human, you surely can pull through this fifth year."

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand and kissed it, "You have grown so much, young master." The young lord smiled softly, "But not enough to challenge me in bed." The butler grinned.

Ciel's mouth gaped open, "You cocky little—"

The crimson-eyed man laughed and Ciel just pouted. They stared at each other for a while before they grew closer again. Sebastian grabbed at Ciel's hair and removed the hair tie that kept it up. His dark blue hair swayed down and over his shoulders. It was long, but not enough to look ridiculous. The cut was angled perfectly and made his face look exactly how it should for a soon-to-be eighteen-year-old. The young lord's face was slim and most would say he looked feminine. But either way, he was the most beautiful creature Sebastian had ever seen. Everything about him seemed perfect, even his personality defects evolved over time.

So, as Sebastian ran his hand through his young lover's hair, Ciel began unbuttoning his vest. Sebastian stopped his hands and kissed his soft lips. Oh, how he LOVED kissing those lips. The first time they kissed was soon after he returned. It wasn't that same day since they both agreed that it had been emotionally exhausting, but the morning after…well, lust grabbed a tight hold of them.

_**(Flashback)**_

Sebastian had come to wake up his young master like any other day, even though it had been not even twenty-four hours since he arrived. He opened the curtains and his young lord was still sleeping. The ex-demon walked towards his master and ran his fingertips to trace the structure of his young lover's face. He couldn't help but bring his own face closer, taking in the sweet scent of the thirteen-year-old. His thumb ran from the right side of his cheek to his lips, feeling the smooth texture of them. Sebastian brought his mouth down to kiss his forehead, then the bridge of his nose, then the tip. And finally, he hovered above Ciel's pink lips and slowly, oh, so very slowly, brought his lips to his. The kiss was chaste, nothing more than a peck, but it seemed to last an eternity. Sebastian felt a small hand snake its way to the nape of his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss moved deeper and more passionate. Oh, how they longed for this day. After many years of being each other's bedmate, it was the first time they shared a kiss. But certainly, it was not the last.

**_(End of Flashback)_**

After reminiscing, the Phantomhive butler hooked up arms underneath Ciel's legs and carried him bride-style.

"S-Sebastian! What are you doing!" Ciel was startled.

The ebony-haired man kissed him passionately on the mouth. They broke apart for air and he said, "I think the bed would be much more comfortable for what I have in mind, young master."

The eighteen-year-old smirked, "That didn't stop you yesterday."

"Yes, and I am sorry to say that the desk was injured in the process."

"Injured! There's a bloody crack down the whole middle of it! You butchered it!"

Sebastian grinned, "I told you I ordered a replacement."

Ciel folded his arms, "Like that will repair an amazing piece of mahogany furniture."

Sebastian thanked God for giving humans the adrenaline rush because apparently, it happened to him often, causing beautiful furniture and walls to become ruined.

The butler nuzzled his nose into his master's neck as they walked out of the office, "But now you will get a brand new one and a little gift from me as well."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Sebastian moved his lips closer to the teen's ear and licked the outer shell, making him tremble in pleasure, "You'll find out once we make it to your room, young master."

"Must you tease me so?"

"Why of course, young master. It is but my duty as your lover to make you feel the greatest amount of pleasure than anyone else in the world…. Ciel."

"God, are we there yet?"

The ex-demon laughed, "As a matter of fact, we are. It was excellent thinking on your part, young master, by moving your office closer to your bed chamber." Ciel mumbled something into his shoulder. "What was that?"

"N-nothing, never mind. Just hurry up already."

Sebastian walked over to the bed and gently laid his master down. He climbed on top and straddled his lover. He bit the tip of his glove and slid his hand out. He did the same with his other hand and once he was free of them, he ran his hands over Ciel's clothed body. It was a cold December evening so the teen wore a white button-down shirt with a red vest and a black jacket. Ciel quickly shimmied out of his jacket and vest but Sebastian took extra time with the buttons on his shirt. He leaned down some more so that his face hovered above each button when he undid them. The butler parted the two shirt parts to the side but left it on his lover. His lips trailed from his collarbone to his belly button, kissing and nipping everywhere they went. His skillful tongue swirled within the small hole, making Ciel's nipples stand erect. Sebastian smirked, but stopped. His thumbs and index fingers slowly slid the young man's trousers down right below his hips but teasing his lower half. Sebastian's mouth sucked at the bulged right below him, but refused to release it from its restraints. He sucked and lapped at it until it was wet.

All the while, Sebastian kept his eyes on his young lover, watching his every expression.

"Hm, that's a surprise. You haven't once told me to stop as you usually do, my lord."

Ciel smirked, "I am a man, Sebastian. An experienced one at that. What makes you think a little bit a teasing will do me in?"

"It seems I have created a monster. You were begging for me to hurry up before we even entered the room and now you believe yourself to be on equal footing as I." Then the butler realized his master's intentions, "Was it because of my comment earlier? The one where I said you couldn't challenge me."

"I'm not so transparent."

"But that is where you are wrong, young master." He kissed his flat belly, "You are but an open book to me."

Ciel couldn't fight back a blush. After all these years, Sebastian still managed to make his heart skip a few extra beats.

"Just go on."

"Does the young master wish to challenge me?"

The Phantomhive earl's eyes widened, "You couldn't possibly mean—?"

Sebastian looked at him nonchalantly as he sat up, "Well, I suppose 'challenge' isn't quite the right word." He unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide to the side, "What I am saying is…do you wish to make love to me, my lord?" Ciel couldn't help but gape like a fish. The crimson-eyed man chuckled, "My, young master, your face gives the answer quite blatantly."

The teen gulped, "O-okay."

"I see. Well, then we should get started, my lord." Sebastian put his hands on either side of Ciel and rubbed his clothed erection against his lover's. They both groaned in pleasure. The Phantomhive lord gripped his shoulders and stopped him from doing it again. "What is it, young master?"

"I…I want to touch you. Let me do it."

Sebastian eyes widened but he smirked, "As you wish, my lord."

Ciel threw a leg over Sebastian's and rolled him over so that their positions where reversed. His hands were shaking as he moved them towards his lover's chest. No matter how much he bragged about being experienced (although it was all thanks to Sebastian), he had no idea what to do in this situation. Since his first time, he had always been the "woman" in the relationship so it never occurred to him what the top must be like. And to have actually been given an opportunity like this, he was ecstatic!

The blue-eyed teen put his hands on the older man's chest and slowly rubbed them over his nipples. His palmed moved upwards and flicked over the pink nub. His ran his fingers down and massage it between his index finger and thumb. He was tempted to lick them…so he gave into that temptation. It was an experimental lick at first, but then when he saw Sebastian throw his head back in pleasure, he continued to do it more confidently. His slim tongue flicked at it to and fro multiple times. His other hand traveled down to the butler's trousers and slid them all the way down, past his half-hard cock. The action freed it and allowed the warm air to brush against it.

"My, how very impatient, young master," Sebastian teased while trying to bite back a moan as Ciel wrapped his hand around his length.

"Shut up, Sebastian. You know you can't resist me. Your cock is hard from just a few caresses and nips here and there."

The crimson-eyed man felt shivers down his spine as his master deepened his voice a few octaves. He threw his head back as his young lover stopped licking his nipples and bent over his erection. With his hand still pumping it, the mouth blew hot air onto it and he seductively looked up to meet Sebastian's lust-filled eyes. Ciel gave his cock a lick on the tip. Then he ran his pink organ from the base of his ball-sack to the very top of the head. Sebastian's breaths came out in short pants. The Phantomhive earl was amused by his butler's reaction. It's not as if this was the first time he was giving him a blowjob, so why was he acting this way?

"Just get on with it, master."

Ciel quirked an eyebrow, "Are you asking me to stop?"

"No, I just want you to stop teasing me, my lord."

"Beg and I'll think about it."

Sebastian's mouth opened in astonishment, "A bit too confident I see."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I suppose not. Just do it."

Ciel made an attempt to sit back up, "I told you what you have to do."

The ex-demon took a deep breath and shook his head. He knew very well that his dignity wouldn't survive this. So, he outstretched his arms towards Ciel and brought him up into a messy kiss. He forced his tongue inside his lover's wet cavern and swirled it around. Ciel fought his tongue with his own and soon made them separate. He bit his lover's lower lip and ran his tongue across it.

"Take me, young master." Sebastian said against Ciel's lips, "I want you inside of me."

As if the words themselves had a complete effect on Ciel, he felt his cock engorge and he flipped Sebastian over unexpectedly. He propped his ass up and kept his back down. The older man couldn't help but wonder just what the hell his master was doing but it didn't take too long to figure it out. He suddenly felt his heartbeat speed up and anxiety took him over. Ciel's face neared the ebony-haired man's ass and he used his hands to part the full butt cheeks. He bent his head over and licked his butler's puckered hole. The young man pushed his pink organ through the tight ring of muscle and skillfully moved it around. He didn't need experience to pleasure his lover. He had been pleasured so many times before by the same man that it all came naturally. As Ciel moved his tongue in and out of his older lover, his index finger crept its way into the mysterious tunnel. The finger went in knuckle-deep and Ciel saw Sebastian cringe his flawless features in slight discomfort. The young lord was hesitant but quickly added a second finger. Sebastian moaned but Ciel couldn't tell if it was in pleasure or pain. So, he pushed them in a bit further and moved them in scissoring motions. Ciel honestly had no patience for this sort of thing and looked at Sebastian for advice. When the seventeen-year-old looked up, he just saw his lover's eyes close and try to concentrate on something completely different to what they were doing. This aggravated Ciel a little and he threw whatever patience he had out the window.

The Phantomhive earl grabbed onto Sebastian hips and rubbed his erection against his ass. Not inside but right on the crack. Ciel threw his head back a little at just the thought of being inside the man he loved. Sebastian bit his lip and closed his eyes; he could just feel his lover inside him right now. And that moment came soon after. Ciel used his thumbs and opened up his lover's hole. His cock was fully erected so he just led it in towards the puckered hole. The young lord positioned the head right outside of his butler's anus and without warning, he thrust in. Sebastian tried his best to bite back a yelp but the pain and shock from being entered made his eyes open wide and his mouth to gasp open as well. He let out a scream of painful pleasure. Ciel felt goose bumps appear on his arms as he heard his lover scream. He never heard him lose control and it was incredibly sexy when he did.

As the ex-demon fisted his hands in the sheets, Ciel used his hands to steady his thrusting rate. He bent lower and kissed his lover's flawless back. His pink lips pecked at Sebastian's shoulder blades and kissed in between them whenever he would contract them. The Phantomhive earl couldn't help but think that his butler was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, especially when he was the one being made love to. With that in mind, as Ciel's hips rotated and set a steady pace, he used one free hand to pump Sebastian's length. As he heard his lover moaned, his lips moved up to the crimson-eyed man's neck and nuzzled them for a bit. He kissed and sucked and trailed back down his back again, just to go back up multiple times. Within seconds, purplish-pink markings could be seen on Sebastian's pale skin. Ciel grinned at his handiwork. Perfect.

As soon as he was satisfied, Ciel's pace became more rapid and harsh. The sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard quite easily and Sebastian screams for pleasure were sure to have been heard all throughout the manor. Oh how Ciel loved to make his lover lose control. So, once he was confident that his hips could do all the work without his help, his other free hand moved up Sebastian's chest. He pinched his left nipple and twirled it around in between his index finger and thumb. The multiple stimulation was a lot for the Phantomhive butler to handle, but he had enough control to hold back from ejaculating. Ciel, on the other hand, wasn't used to penetrating something so deep and hot and tight as Sebastian's ass hole. It was truly the best thing he had ever felt besides having his butler's thick cock inside of him.

The blue-eyed young man brought his lips close to Sebastian's right ear and licked the outer shell. The older man trembled in pleasure since his ears were his weak point.

Ciel whispered in his ear, "S-Sebastian, I'm going to come."

The onyx-haired butler couldn't even make out words from being pleasured both from the front and back, "Just d-do it. C-come inside me, y-young ma—ahhhhh!"

True to his word, Ciel came and let out his heavy load deep inside of Sebastian. He held his hips in place to make sure he was as deep in as possible. Sebastian enjoyed the feeling of his lover's semen fill him to the brim, but it wasn't enough to satisfy him. As Ciel pulled out and relaxed right next to him, Sebastian rolled onto his side and rubbed himself against the younger man.

"You're still hard?" The Phantomhive earl asked.

"It appears that I am, young master. Apparently I am much too used to being the giver than the receiver that this end does not satisfy me a much."

Ciel sighed, "I'm tired Sebastian and your bum obviously hurts like hell, so just let it go away."

The butler couldn't help but frown at his statement, "No."

"What did you say?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian lifted himself up and ignored the shooting pain radiating from his used ass hole. He got in between Ciel's legs and pulled him closer to his extremely hard rod. As Sebastian spread his legs a little to maintain balance, he felt Ciel's essence drip out of his hole and down his thighs. The ex-demon shivered but loved the feel of it. It was sexy in that weird sort of way. So, as he positioned himself in front of his young lover, Ciel made no move to stop him. He knew he must have been hurting from being used for the first time and for not being able to ejaculate, so he let him do as he pleased. They have been each other's bedmate for almost six years, so Sebastian knew that Ciel didn't need any kind of preparation. Especially when their late-night activities were often every night in a row. So, Sebastian thrusted in almost as fast as Ciel did when he first entered him just a few moments before. Once he was seated to the hilt inside of his lover, Sebastian was proud that his lover remained the same throughout all these years. His body could still satisfy him and he was still as tight as ever. One of the reasons why the butler never wanted to share his lover with anybody else. Not even Lau when he begged him once. Many want his master's body, but he knows that only he can satisfy his master's body and vice versa.

As Sebastian quickly set his usual pace, Ciel wrapped his smooth, pale legs around his lover's waist. He tried his best to not get hard because then he would just end up more tired than he already was. It was his first time being on top, and thrusting took more energy than receiving it. But he gladly obliged his lover's request for harder and faster sex. Hell, who didn't like rough sex?

Ciel purposely clenched his muscles and tightened around the older man. He didn't want it to end too soon but he couldn't help but have fun. He decided that even though he was tired, sex with Sebastian was always his number one priority. Sebastian kept his rough pace and his actions towards Ciel's upper body reflected that. He bit and nipped at every nook and cranny he saw. He nuzzled his face into Ciel's pale neck that was already decorated with butterfly marks from a few nights before. And apparently, they both had a thing for necks because the majority of love bites were located there. So, Ciel nudged his lover's head down and urged him towards his chest. The butler complied and sunk his teeth into the young earl's pec. Ciel winced as his lover's bite drew blood but as he saw his own blood on his lover's luscious lips, he wanted more of it. He grabbed the back of Sebastian neck and smashed their lips together into a passionate, yet sloppy, kiss. He tasted the coppery taste of his blood and licked them from his lover's lips. That was when he felt Sebastian's long length hit that specific bundle of nerves that always sent him over the edge. But instead, he cock stood at immediate attention and had precum dripping from the tip already.

"Bloody hell, Sebastian. Look at what you do to me," Ciel said with a lust-filled voice.

The ex-demon smirked, "If I couldn't do this much, then how could I call myself a proper servant to the Phantomhive household?"

Ciel joined his smirk, "I see your cockiness hasn't changed in all these years."

"My, what made you think it had?"

The blue-eyed man laughed but soon it turned into cries of extreme pleasure. Sebastian fisted Ciel's length and kept hitting his prostate head-on.

"Oh…oh sh—mmh!" The young man couldn't hold back anymore. His lover was just that good, "I can't take it anymore, S-Sebastian!"

The crimson-eyed man brought his lips to his lover's and gave him the wettest, most passionate kiss they've had in a long time.

Then, he whispered into his mouth, "Do it." He kissed his chin, across his slim jaw and up to his ear. The butler nibbled at the pierced lobe and finally spoke into it. "Lost yourself to me, my love. Feel me inside of you and…let go."

Sebastian's hoarse voice dropped an octave when he said that, causing Ciel to spill his essence into the older man's hand. As his hole contracted, Sebastian was happily awaiting the next events. He felt his lover tighten a significant amount and he threw his head back in pleasure as he released his semen inside of the seventeen-year-old.

* * *

_"Let my hands flow through your hair_

_Moving closer a kiss we'll share_

_Passionate love to be all night long_

_We'll never break, as one too strong"_

_-"1000 Hours" by Green Day_

_

* * *

_

The Phantomhive butler collapsed onto the empty spot right next to Ciel. The bed had never been so comforting in his life. But when he noticed that it was well past nighttime, he reached under his pillow to grab his pocket watch. He popped it open and looked at the time.

"Good lord, Sebastian. Don't you ever take a break from your duties?"

The man in question smiled softly, "You know a butler's job in never complete." He paused for a moment before saying, "But that is not my concern right now, young master."

Ciel rolled onto his stomach and leaned on his elbows as he wrapped himself in the bed sheets. "Oh? Then what is your concern?" Without warning, Sebastian pressed his lips softly against the young man's. Ciel was stunned but he leaned into the kiss; never wanting it to end. Sadly, it did. "What was that for?"

"It is well past midnight, my lord."

"And? Are you going to tell me that I will be punished for staying up past my bedtime? I am not a child anymore, Sebastian."

The butler shook his head, "That isn't it, young master. The truth is…. it's your birthday as of now."

Ciel's eyebrows shot up, "Yes, well, I suppose it is." He buried himself in his lover's arms.

Sebastian embraced him; "I have been waiting for this moment for five years, young master."

"What does it even matter? Age is just a number. Eighteen has no real significance. As opposed to however old you are, of course." Ciel joked.

The fun ended when the young earl saw the look on Sebastian's face. He noticed the seriousness that his eyes told and the expression that adorned his flawless features was one that scared the earl shitless.

"I have to tell you the truth, Ciel. About everything I was and everything I have done up until this moment and why I am the way I am." Sebastian stated.

To be honest, Ciel would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in what his lover had to say. Ever since he found out he had been turned into a human, a myriad of questions raced through his mind, but he didn't dare ask one since he was afraid of the truth. But it seems that he will have to find out sooner or later.

With that, Sebastian told his eighteen-year-old lover everything. From the archangel that he once was to his last moment in Heaven when he was transformed into a lowly human for Ciel's sake. All the while, the young lord stayed in the ex-demon's arms, not moving an inch. At one point, Sebastian swore he felt water make contact with his skin, but he couldn't be sure. And as soon as he was done, he took a moment for it all to sink in. By this time, it was almost dawn but neither man was tired.

Ciel was the first one to break the silence, "I…I never knew."

"Of course not. I didn't want you to know how much of a filthy creature I was."

The young man's hand went up and caressed the older man's face, "You're not filthy, Sebastian. You are the most beautiful creature I've seen."

Sebastian didn't know what to make of that. It had been a while since anyone showed kindness towards him and he especially didn't want any after his first failed relationship.

"What about Eve?" He was still a bit worried about Ciel's thoughts on her.

To his surprise, the blue-eyed man leaned up and kissed him on the lips, "Whoever you were once before has nothing to do with you now. I love you and nothing from your past will changed that."

The butler fought back tears. He had waited more than a millennium to hear those words and to finally have someone who cared for him despite of what he was, it was…a wonderful feeling.

"You…you truly have grown so much, young master." Sebastian kissed the palm of his lover's hand.

They lied there for a few moments before Ciel asked, "Do you remember that time when you asked me if I believed in destiny?"

"That was a long time ago, but yes. Why do you ask?"

Ciel curled up in his lover's arms, "The answer is yes…yes, I do."

* * *

_"What if I told you it was all meant to be_

_Would you believe me, would you agree?_

_[…]_

_A moment like this_

_[…]_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me"_

_-"A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

**dreamgirl: Why must all good things come to an end? TT^TT I tried my best to write an appropriate epilogue and I hope it came out to all your expectations. Reviews would be lovely but I just want to take this chance to say thank you everyone for lasting this far with me! You guys truly are the best :) I'd like to thank all the 81 Favs, 104 Alerts, so far, 174 Reviews and 30,461 Hits! I love you all .**


End file.
